The Guild of Tamriel
by Markman2000
Summary: Terrowin, Dragonborn and savior of Skyrim embarks on a quest to form an alliance with the great heroes of Tamriel's past. The Eternal Champion, Hero of Daggerfall, Nerevarine, and Hero of Kvatch.
1. Chapter 1

The frost tipped leaves blew softly in the wind. There he stood, watching the leaves on the branches of the large trees sway back and forth in a hypnotic-like state. He gazed a gazely stare at them, appreciating the beauty of the land he knew and resided in. Able to rest after many, many long days and nights of quests from the large to the small.

His name was Terrowin. A Nord of the land of Skyrim however he was better known as the Last Dragonborn. He had the Thu'um which was to be able to Shout in the Dragon Tongue. He had first learned of this ability after he had defeated his first Dragon outside the city of Whiterun, Terrowin absorbed it's soul-he was then summoned by the Greybeards atop the frozen tip of the Throat of the World. He learned control with his power and obtained many more Shouts that greatly made him quite the formidable warrior.

Terrowin had gone on many large quests, doing great deeds of valour and courage, his first was defeating Alduin. Alduin being the first born of Akatosh who was the Dragon God of Time and Chief Deity of the Nine Divines. Alduin resurrected the dragons of Skyrim and Terrowin, through many perilous battles followed him to the Nord heavens of Sovngarde where he was slain but not for long as he knew Alduin would return. The next two large quests were great ones as well, heading to the frozen and ash lain wastes of the island of Solstheim to defeat Miraak, the First Dragonborn which Terrowin ultimately did so in Apocrypha, the Oblivion realm of the Deadric Prince of Knowledge, Hermaeus Mora who made Terrowin his champion. The next was the Vampire Lord, Harkon who became obsessed with a prophecy made by an ancient vampire Snow Elf named Vyrthur that could block out the sun and have vampires rule the world; Terrowin along with Harkon's daughter, Serana, slayed the Snow Elf vampire at his fortress and with the help of the vampire hunters, The Dawnguard, Harkon was killed as well. He was ultimately killed with Auriel's Bow, an ancient bow used by Auriel aka Akatosh in the Dawn Era to shoot Lorkhan's Heart into the sea which formed the Red Mountain of Morrowind.

The year was 202 of the 4th era and Skyrim was in civil war between the rebellious Stormcloaks who Terrowin likened to racists and buffoons and the Empire who Terrowin likened to puppets controlled by the Aldmeri Dominion. The Aldmeri Dominion being a group of High Elf elitists who fashioned themselves as iron-fisted dictators. The Great War from many years ago in the 4th era did damage to the once mighty Tamriel that was seat of the Septim Dynasty. Martin Septim was the last Septim who had ultimately sacrificed himself at the end of the Oblivion Crisis two hundred and two years ago to defeat Mehrunes Dagon by shattering the Amulet of Kings and taking on the form of Akatosh.

All Terrowin wanted to do now was take care of his family without a worry in the world. He had a wife and two adopted daughters that he cared for more than anything else, providing and fighting for them. His wife was an Argonian named Shahvee, Terrowin had met her at the Windhelm Docks where she sent him on a quest to recover her Amulet of Zenithar which he did and decided to marry her away from the city of racism and frost. Terrowin adopted his first daughter, Runa Fair-Shield from the orphanage in Riften and during a second visit to Windhelm, Terrowin adopted his second daughter, Sofie who was once homeless and alone.

Shahvee was green with horns adorning her head. Her genuine smile shined bright like a summer day and it always made Terrowin feel so bubbly inside.

Runa had long blonde hair and was a very sweet girl who fit the nature of a kind lady. Sofie was near the same but tougher in personality and a bit of fighter showed in her as well.

Along with his wife and daughter, there was a mercenary/adventurer whom Terrowin took in from Rorikstead—Erik the Slayer. Erik was a kind young Nord, he had dark orange hair and a shadow of an orange beard around his face. Erik's eyes were wide and full of wonder and awe, always ready for adventure and danger. Terrowin helped train him and bring him on many smaller adventures, helping the young man get much experience as a fighter. Erik now lived at Lakeview Manor with Terrowin and his family. Erik much preferred this to a life as a farmer who wouldn't amount to anything.

Terrowin decided he was done sitting and admiring the nature of Skyrim, he leapt from his position as he walked—back to his house, Lakeview Manor which he had built for his family. Terrowin was well-armored, dawning a set of Daedric Armor, Daedric Boots, Daedric Gauntlets, and the Dragon Warlord Mask, Konahrik. Konahrik obtained through a long and strenuous journey to obtain the masks of the named Dragon Priests who resided in various dungeons across Skyrim. One by one, the Dragon priests were slain and their masks were taken. Terrowin brought them to an ancient altar in the Labyrinthian and through the help of a strange Wooden Mask that when worn, would transport one back in time—he put them on the altar and a large stone Dragon mouth in the middle opened, revealing Konahrik.

At his side was the undead's bane, Dawnbreaker which shone bright like the sun's reflection off the water. Obtained when Terrowin completed a task given to him by the Daedric Prince of Life and Energy, Meridia. At his other side was the Mace of Molag Bal, a powerful soul-trapping mace given to Terrowin by the Daedric Prince of Rape and Domination, Molag Bal.

It was a rather short distance he had walked back to his luxurious house. Terrowin maintained a garden by the right side of his house which he appreciated greatly due to the many pretty colors of the floral sprays and blossoms found in Skyrim. The sun set quickly as the orange tint of the sky faded to a color as black as Ebony with several stars shining luminously.

As Terrowin walked through the front door of Lakeview Manor, the smell of fresh wood and pine filled the house; certainly getting the smell from the outdoors. In many rooms, especially the Armory, lied many ancient weapons and armors that Terrowin had collected during his larger travels. From Auriel's Bow to the Staff of Magnus to a set of Ancient Falmer Armor. Each piece held a story and a glimmer of the past etched in, the feeling was there but certainly not the look.

Terrowin headed upstairs to see that his wife and daughters were getting ready to go to sleep. Terrowin walked to left side of the upstairs where Runa and Sofie slept in their two little beds. 'Hey girls, come give daddy a hug before you go to bed!' Terrowin exclaimed as he crouched to their level as without a word, Runa and Sofie ran to Terrowin's arms. Terrowin embraced them warmly and no, Runa and Sofie did not care for the feel of the armor as they hugged their father. "Goodnight, pa!" Both girls said in unison as they then climbed into their beds and drifted to sleep quickly which spared Terrowin of any late-night-antics with them.

Erik sat in a wooden chair near to where Runa and Sofie slept. 'Hey, Terrowin! How are you doing?' asked Erik. 'I am doing quite fine, Erik. You don't need to stay up, you know. You can go rest if you wish.' suggested Terrowin. 'Oh no, it's quite alright. I'll help make sure everything is safe while you sleep. You have a good night, now.' Erik said as Terrowin nodded his head and walked over to his own bed.

Terrowin's Argonian wife, Shahvee, was already asleep, Terrowin smiled as he grabbed a book from his bookshelf. Terrowin was quite the bookworm and his intelligence gained from these books always surprised everybody he met considering many upon first glance, would liken him to a dumb barbarian of a Nord.

The book Terrowin grabbed was "The Book of the Dragonborn". This book was an interesting one, it's pages filled with the knowledge of the history of the Dragonborns, notable ones such as Tiber Septim, and going as far back as the days of the Ayleids of Cyrodiil and St. Alessia. The book itself was written during the days of Emperor Pelagius Septim IV.

The most intriguing page was the reciting of the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. This prophecy was also recorded on Alduin's Wall in Sky Haven Temple, a vast historic place built by the Blades long ago that Terrowin had visited with the last two Blades, Delphine and Esbern. This prophecy came from an Elder Scroll and spoke of many events leading up to the return of Alduin and the one to defeat him, The Last Dragonborn.

Terrowin always enjoyed looking back at this book with immense wonder. Terrowin ran his fingers over the words of the Prophecy which read:

 _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 _The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

Terrowin enjoyed this part not for the fact that he's mentioned in it but that the events leading up to it were all historic events Terrowin had read about before. These events had their heroes as well whom Terrowin looked up to and admired for they went on many a great quests while Terrowin felt stuck in the mud, left to defeat a weak Vampire Lord, the First Dragonborn who was quite the challenge but Terrowin was unable to deliver the final blow due to Hermaeus Mora doing that, and defeating a Dragon who didn't feel like that great a threat.

Each line mentioned a different event, from the Imperial Simulacrum, to the Dragon Break in the Illiac Bay, to the fall of the Tribunal and the Red Year, to the Oblivion Crisis and the invasion of the Aldmeri Dominion, and to the killing of the High King of Skyrim at the hands of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm and the war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks.

Terrowin pondered to himself as he did often, thinking... Terrowin was never able to find himself a suitable partner or team for his quests. After reading the Prophecy again and again, it struck. It struck harder than a hammer to a smoldering red blade being forged.

Terrowin closed the book, put it back on his shelf, and climbed into bed with his wife. As Terrowin lay, drifting off, the idea pulsated in his head again and again. Terrowin knew it would be challenging and may not even work at all but it was worth a shot.

He was going to meet these heroes of the past and do his best to make an alliance with them. A force to be reckoned with and to be the true heroes of Tamriel as such an idea died with the Septim Dynasty what with the now failing Empire, fascist High Elves, and never-ending conflict with the races of the land.

Terrowin was going to meet and fight with the Eternal Champion, the Hero of Daggerfall, the Nerevarine, and the Hero of Kvatch.

Terrowin read different accounts of what happened to each hero. Details were vague as these accounts couldn't even describe what the heroes look like, their race, or even their names. The Eternal Champion apparently died during the Oblivion Crisis when Mehrunes Dagon and his hordes invaded the Imperial City, the Eternal Champion though at his old age, took up a sword and helped fight though it was fruitless as he was then ultimately killed by a Dremora Lord.

The Hero of Daggerfall's whereabouts vary but the most accepted of accounts was that he last seen heading into a sub-realm of Aetherius which housed the Mantella. The Mantella being a large green gem that was created from the soul of the Underking and was the heart of the Numidium, a giant Dwemer robot given to Tiber Septim by the Tribunal during his conquest of Tamriel. It's heavily disputed on how or where the Hero of Daggerfall died but it's likely though that he died after the retrieval of the Mantella. During the Hero of Daggerfall's quest, reports were increasing about a vicious Wereboar seen all over the Illiac Bay. The Wereboar would be in areas the Hero of Daggerfall was last seen in. Terrowin deducted that this Wereboar was indeed the Hero of Daggerfall and that he was and still is in Hircine's Oblivion Realm, The Hunting Grounds.

The Nerevarine was last seen heading on an expedition to Akavir. Terrowin deducted he might be living in Tang Mo where the monkey folk of the same name live because Tsaesci and Kamal are much too dangerous and hostile and the Nerevarine wouldn't allign himself with the Ka Po Tun whose leader wants to invade Tamriel in the future. The Nerevarine was made immortal by the Corprus disease which was cured by the Dunmer Wizard, Divayth Fyr and the only lasting effect was immortality for the Nerevarine. This meant he was most certainly alive not to mention his strength from defeating a god, killing one, and defeating a Daedric Prince in battle.

The Hero of Kvatch after the Oblivion Crisis was then named Champion of Cyrodiil. He went on to mantle Pelinal Whitestrake and slay Umaril the Unfeathered. The last known instance any man, elf, or beast saw of him was that he was last seen heading into a strange portal near the city of Bravil in Cyrodiil and had been gone ever since. Eyewitness accounts report that those who came out of the portal were anything but sane, they were driven mad leading Terrowin to deduct that this was a portal to the Daedric Prince of Madness Sheogorath's Oblivion Realm, The Shivering Isles. Terrowin thought that maybe the Hero of Kvatch was dead or maybe he's alive and still serving Sheogorath in some way. Terrowin knew it wouldn't be easy but he was willing to step into a madhouse of epic proportions and find out what happened to the Hero of Kvatch.

Terrowin finally closed his eyes as he made his first step for this big plan, this step would surprisingly be the least risque of this plan. Terrowin was going to take a boat to the province of Tang Mo, the Thousand Monkey Isles in Akavir. There, he was going to find and befriend the reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, Azura's Champion, Hortator of the Great Houses, and savior from the Blight. The Nerevarine.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly through the windows of Lakeview Manor, reflecting ever so lovely across the wooden floors of the large house. Terrowin awoke to find that he was alone in bed, Shahvee, Runa, and Sofie were already outside playing, waiting for their lazy father to come outside as well.

Terrowin rose from the hay-filled bed and moved around to get the blood flowing. Terrowin had an odd sleep pattern what from the lack of sleep during his larger adventure days. In his mind, he had already started making plans for his adventure to Tang Mo to find the Nerevarine. Nothing was written down as anything that Terrowin thought of stayed in his mind and he kept track of it there. Terrowin secured his Daedric Armor tight around his body and Konahrik tight around his head. Dawnbreaker and the Mace of Molag Bal at his sides as he walked downstairs and took a right to his weapons room.

Upon many weapon racks held great artifacts collected during Terrowin's long travels. Auriel's Bow, Staff of Magnus, Nightingale Blade, Chillrend, Miraak's Sword and Staff, Nightingale Bow, Wuuthrad, Spellbreaker, Skull of Corruption among many others. There were a few manequins as well, housing armor artifacts, one manequin held both the Masque of Clavicus Vile and the Ebony Mail. Another held the full set of the Deathbrand Armor. Another manequin held a set of Ancient Falmer Armor, and lastly, the final manequin held the Savior's Hide.

Terrowin did some thinking and decided to take with him out of all the weapons, Auriel's Bow. He placed it on his back along with a full quiver of Dragonbone Arrows.

Out and across from the weapons room among many an item was a small glass case. Terrowin walked over to the glass case and with delicate care, opened it and took out what had lain in it. It was Keening. One of the Tools of Kagrenac used to harness and focus the power of the Heart of Lorkhan. Keening especially was used to flay and focus the power of the Heart. The other tools were Wraithguard, a gauntlet used to proctect it's wearer from the power of the other tools. Sunder is the final tool, a hammer used to strike the Heart and produce the exact volume and quality of power needed.

Terrowin acquired Keening through working with a man named Arniel at the College of Winterhold which Terrowin is the Arch-Mage of. How Arniel knew where Keening was and how he got a hold of it, Terrowin will never know. Arniel used Keening for an experiment in which he used it on a Warped Soul Gem, he then disappeared, quite literally from thin air.

Terrowin then took Keening and has kept it since. How the Nerevarine lost it, Terrowin will also never know but he promised himself that when he finally meets the Nerevarine, if he ever does...he will give back what rightfully belongs to the old hero.

Terrowin placed Keening at his side along with the other weapons. He then made his way down to basement, the step ladder making a rickety creak with each step. Inside the basement was various piles of junk and barrels. The musty smell of wood filled the nostrils hard, it was a reek of age. Terrowin headed over to a large group of barrels, to an ordinary individual they would seem ordinary and plain but these barrels housed Terrowin's riches. Over 200,000 gold. He mainly used his money for his family for things like food and firewood, hardly for himself. Terrowin took out 2,500 pieces of gold and put it in some large coin sacks which he kept around his back.

Terrowin made his way back up to the main floor of the manor and then headed to the main table. It was here he spent a good deal of time arguing with himself how things should go down, what to do if things go wrong amongst other things for this big plan. The current part of the plan was to find the Nerevarine. If Terrowin can convince him to do so so they could both decide what to do next. Terrowin then walked over to Erik who was sitting in the next room over and told him of everything, specifically to help protect everyone while Terrowin was gone.

'Will do, Terrowin. I will protect everyone here with my life, you have my word.' said Erik as a smile spread across his face.

'Thank you so much, Erik. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you doing this. I am in your debt and anything you require, I will retrieve for you.' Terrowin suggested graciously.

'No need, my friend. Just you taking me out on adventures is all the payment I need. While I would love to go on this particular one with you, you need me here and I understand that. You take care and be safe. May Talos guide you.' Erik said.

The Dragonborn made double sure he had everything and then walked out the front doors of the manor, the sun hitting his mask as the immediate sight of green from the trees and grass filled his vision. Shahvee sat by, reading a book while Runa and Sofie battled with wooden swords that their father had given them.

'Oh, you're out! How are you, dear?' Shahvee asked as she looked at her dear husband.

'I've been doing some planning...for another adventure but for my own accord.'

Terrowin sat down with his wife and discussed everything with her, every little detail as the Argonian sat and quietly listened.

'I see. This could be your most dangerous adventure yet should things not go accordingly?' Shahvee asked as Terrowin slightly bowed his head.

'I am afraid so, I will tell the girls that it'll just be another adventure. I am unsure of how long I will be gone. I'm going to have Erik watch over you and Runa and Sofie while I am gone. He will keep you safe. Make sure everything is secure and keep a weapon with you at all times. I love you, Shahvee.' Terrowin said as he embraced her tightly. Though it could be not be seen through Konahrik, a tear glided down Terrowin's face as he silently prayed to Azura that she and the kids would be safe.

Terrowin then called Runa and Sofie over, ready to tell them about his adventure he was about to embark on.

'Girls. Daddy is going to be going on another adventure. Though this is nothing new for you two. Be sure you both are good to yourselves and your mother. I love you both.' Terrowin pulled them both into a hug.

'Please be safe, papa.' Runa said to her armored father.

'Yeah, please make sure you come back to us.' Sofie then said. Terrowin then made sure once again he had everything as he then went to the horse stables in front of the house and climbed onto Shadowmere; his shadowy and trusted horse friend. He climbed on and started at a slow trot as he waved goodbye, the rest of the family waved goodbye back. The slow trot turned into a full gallop as Terrowin took off for Windhelm. The first part of the plan was to get a boat to take him to Tang Mo. Gjalund Salt-Sage was the captain whom Terrowin had used for his expedition to Solstheim a long while back.

Since Gjalund was hesitant to take Terrowin to Solstheim during those times, some monetary compensation would be needed for an expedition to Akavir considering it's the more hostile land. That is where the gold comes in. Flowers, bushes, and trees were blurred in Terrowin's vision as he made his way over to Windhelm. Soon enough, in the distance he could see the outline of Dragonsreach in Whiterun. The sun started to dim like a slow snuff to a candle and so Terrowin took Shadowmere to the Whiterun Stables and made sure he was tied up and well cared for.

Terrowin made his way through the large wooden gates. The grey bricks of the ground and houses were illumnated by the many torches laid out throughout Whiterun. Terrowin made his way to the Bannered Mare, a quaint little inn that he could rest at for the night.

The fire immediately was a spirit-lifter. The smell of mead and meat filled the air that otherwise would smell of wood. Terrowin took out some gold and plopped it on the table to help pay for a room. Not a word was spoken during the exchange of the owner and Terrowin. Some salted beef, grilled leeks, and Horker stew were eaten by Terrowin around the fire. The bard played on his lute, the tune was faint in Terrowin's ears as all he was thinking of was the journey.

Later on, people began to leave. Large men drunk off of mead and ale stumbled out and made their way back to their homes. Terrowin was the last one sitting, he made his way to his room, nothing special to be said. He stripped off his armor and weapons among the other itmes he had on him as the nice hay bed was quite the greeting to the Nord's back. Terrowin's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep, hours became seconds as it was morning now, there was no window with the sun shining in but the noise of people in the main room assaulted Terrowin's ears.

He quickly dawned his armor and weapons as he made his way out of his room. He grabbed a chicken leg and made his way out, not bothering to speak to anyone. The sun's rays were blocked by the overhang of the building until Terrowin moved and the rays hit his face, well...mask. Terrowin made his way through the large gates and down the many stairs to the Whiterun Stables. Shadowmere was untied, Terrowin leapt on to his back and galloped away.

Hours passed by, each one came with the feeling of eternity. The wind blew past Terrowin, seemingly whispering in his ear but what it was saying, he and no one will ever know. The trees went by one after another, one could look and easily see some elk or even a bear in the midst of the trees. The green trees faded slowly into white trees. The snow covering them from top to bottom as well as the ground. The white was near blinding if it were not for the arrays of colors coming from the flowers and rocks of the wilderness Windhelm was not too far away now.

Eventually, after much patience and a journey of more sight than thought, Terrowim reached the frozen steps of Windhelm. Some trotting was made to the stables, Terrowin hopped off Shadowmere and tied him up. Terrowin then hugged the black horses's head, Shadowmere seemingly didn't care but Terrowin was going to miss his trusted four-legged companion. The Dragonborn talked to the owner of the Windhelm Stables, Ulundil, telling the Altmer to watch over Shadowmere for a while. The Nord then gave him a nice hefty sum of gold for the task.

The frost-ridden air bit at Terrowin's face harshly, even through the mask it was unforgiving in its nature. The giant doors opened before Terrowin as he stepped through, though the city of Stormcloaks was not at all to Terrowin's taste, the architecture was still impressive; no other city was like it.

Eventually after much walking through the colossal city, the two doors that lead to the docks were in front of Terrowin, he opened them without hesitation as he immediately looked to the docks themselves, sure enough Gjalund Salt-Sage was there with his crew. Terrowin then walked over to Gjalund and spoke, Gjalund not even facing Terrowin as he was busy with whatever it was he was doing.

'Captain Gjalund, how are you?' Terrowin asked, doing his best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

'I am doing quite fine, Terrowin. I assume you need another ride to Solstheim?' Captain Gjalund asked as he finished tying a rope.

'I am going to be blunt with you, no. I need a ride to Tang Mo...in Akavir.' Terrowin said.

Captain Gjalund along with a few of his crew immediately jerked their heads, looking at Terrowin with expressions of shock and anxiety.

'Terrowin..' Captain Gjlaund began. "Why in Oblivion, right now...of all times...do you want to go to such a dangerous place like Akavir?!"

'I'm heading to Tang Mo to hopefully find the Nerevarine, he's been there for over 200 years and I am making a guild and I want him in it. Simple.' Terrowin proclaimed as he then plopped down the two large bags of gold. '2,000 gold, Gjalund. Are you up for it?' Terrowin asked.

Captain Gjalund rubbed his head and sighed loudly and deeply. 'Fine. But only because you paid me and you're persuasive. I will sail you there but I am NOT waiting around for you so you'll have to find your own way back. Deal?' Gjalund asked as Terrowin climbed on to his boat. Captain Gjalund then stuck out his hand for a hand shake to seal the deal.

'You have a deal, Captain.' Terrowin said as he, without hesitation, shook Captain Gjalund's hand.

The crew began to do what they do to get the boat out and moving. Terrowin watched it unfold as he did a mental and slight physical check to make sure he had everything. Mask? Check. Armor? Check. Dawnbreaker? Check. Mace of Molag Bal? Check. Auriel's Bow with arrows? Check. Finally, Keening? Check.

Before he knew it, the ship was off. It was a slow and steady start that ramped up in hardly any time. This was it, there was no turning back now. With nothing to do on the boat, Terrowin just sat and waited, he was not told how long the expedition would be but he was willing to wait.

The sun faded and the stars filled the sky, the holes left by the Magne Ge during the creation of Mundus. The sight of Solstheim came into vision, immediate flashbacks of Terrowin's journey filled his mind as they passed by the large island. The Padomaic Ocean sweeping across the bottom of the boat, balancing between steadily and forcefully.

'And now...I wait.' Terrowin said quietly to himself as he lied down on the hard wood and drifted off to sleep, praying Vaermina won't torture him in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The boat rocked against the waves, each time as subtle yet just as present as the last. The most violent one forced Terrowin's torso to no longer touch the wood of the boat but instead become briefly airborne before crashing down hard. Terrowin woke immediately and stood up but became rather discombobulated; he started rubbing his neck and head from the bit of pain and shock.

Terrowin looked around and saw the crew of the ship doing their jobs to make sure the boat stays afloat. Captain Gjalund was standing and keeping watch of everything, occasionally barking out an order at one of his men. Terrowin didn't bother trying strike up a conversation with him. The Padomaic Ocean was vast and wide, one could look into it and easily see a shark or a Dreugh swim by. Lots of Slaughterfish as well.

There was nothing to do until they had reached Tang Mo so Terrowin spent his time pondering, thinking about anything at all. He was well read on the many philosophies of the world and always viewed Nirn in different lights at different times. It was Terrowin's specialty considering his immense knowledge. When he wasn't reading, he was questing and fighting and Terrowin admits that he's not a complete saint as he worships many Daedric Princes, mainly Hermaeus Mora. He's killed people who may or may not have deserved it but Terrowin was a helper to those who needed it. Terrowin has always been very headstrong and held no fear...that is except for one thing, his family being hurt.

Suddenly, Terrowin was taken out of thought as he stood up and looked out in the distance, there it was. Tang Mo was in the distance, the Thousand Monkey Isle. The ship sailed steadily towards it, there was a beach that could be seen, there was no dock or even any Tang Mo on this beach.

'Well, we're here, Terrowin. I do wish you the best of luck and try not to get yourself killed or get into any trouble.' Captain Gjalund said, looking at Terrowin.

'I am well aware, Captain. I promise to do what I came here to do, find the Nerevarine.' Terrowin responded.

'If he's even here...you're taking a big chance.'

'Well it's a chance I am willing to take. If we don't take risks then a journey is truly no journey.'

Both men continued conversing but it was not even a short while later until the ship docked at the beach. There was an immense amount of sand, rocks, and shells. Behind the beach, there were large green hills with many familiar and unfamiliar plants and flowers swaying in the soft winds. The winds themselves carried an unfamilar scent and feel.

Terrowin made sure again that all of his weapons and things were with him. 'Thank you, Captain Gjalund. Goodbye.' Said Terrowin.

Captain Gjalund simply nodded and it was a minute later until the ship sailed off into the distance and back to Windhelm. Terrowin's Daedric Boots crunched and sunk a little under the rocks and sand. After a few minutes of nothing but crunching, he then reached the green hill behind the beach, the grass was a more pleasant sound to his ears. Terrowin eventually got to the top of the small hill and saw more of them that seemed to roll on for eternity with tiny trees here and there but a lot of it was just grass and flowers.

Terrowin took note of the foreign flowers and birds, with designs unlike anything he had ever seen. The plants ranged from orange to a bright and vibrant indigo with oddly shaped floral blossoms that held these colors. It was a few hours of treading, the trees started to get larger and larger and became more plentiful. Eventually, the rolling green hills that were quite bare disappeared, instead it was now more like a forest. The trees were tall, taller than any found in Skyrim with moss that adorned the trunks.

After a bit more of walking, Terrowin noticed an end, he walked towards this and found a cliff. Terrowin stood at the edge and looked out and below. Below there were many waterfalls, some on the left and some on the right, some larger than others, the sun gleaming through the rushing water and creating small rainbows. In the water below, there were many large rocks, some were submerged while others stood tall and proud. Out in the distance, Terrowin saw more trees and hills but he nearly smacked himself out of amazement when he saw it, a village!

Oh, it was indeed a village he could see, it would be a long walk so Terrowin got started immediately, sprinting as fast as he could. He went to the left and made his way carefully down the mountain, trying not to fall off a cliff. It was another hour before he had reached ground level again. The village was not far now and it was good timing as the sun started to set, the hours felt different in Tang Mo, probably all over Akavir.

Terrowin continued walking, the rushing water from the falls becoming more and more faint the farther he walked, the wind blew softly and even some birds could be heard chirping. The village began to get closer and closer until Terrowin could see it fully, there were huts.

Small wooden huts with a large one that stood at the far end of the village, Terrowin assumed that the large one belonged to someone important or powerful in the village so there was some definite social hierarchy. The huts were simply made, made by large branches and twigs but seemingly held together quite nicely. There were indeed some Tang Mo themselves out and about, ones of large and small size. They were all slim and ranged in all kinds of color, some being blue and white, some being orange, and other being red and white.

Some were carrying swords, others were carrying staffs; Terrowin assumed that they held them at all costs in case of an invasion from the Tsaesci or Kamal. There was a small market stand with a monkey handing out some fruit and nuts to others.

As soon as Terrowin started taking more steps, the monkey folk took notice to him. Their hands were about to ready their weapons when Terrowin threw down all of his weapons; Dawnbreaker, the Mace of Molag Bal, Keening, and Auriel's Bow with the Dragonbone arrows fell into the dirt, some dust had risen from the impact of the weapons. Terrowin knew the Tang Mo would see him as a threat so throwing down his weapons would be the best way to show he meant no harm.

The monkey folk lowered their stances as Terrowin walked over to a light blue and white haired Tang Mo wearing some red garments. Some other Tang Mo surrounded Terrowin, studying him with sheer curiosity. The light blue and white Tang Mo looked at Terrowin with a rather blank expression.

'Excuse me, I'm...well...I am looking for the Nerevarine. He's likely a dark elf, he has grey skin and red eyes.' Terrowin said, praying to Dagon the monkey knew what he was saying.

'The "Ageless One"?' the Tang Mo asked.

'Yes..?' Terrowin asked back with a reluctant and unsure voice.

'Come.' The Tang Mo grabbed Terrowin's arm and lead him to the large hut at the other side of the village. Terrowin reached some small wooden steps and the Tang Mo let go of Terrowin's arm. Terrowin walked up the steps and entered through a blue silk sheet. Terrowin was going to do his best to keep his name concealed, in case of anything bad that might happen. The inside was all wood but many decorative pieces adorned the walls, weapons and jewelry of all kinds. On the ground were chests and pots with strange writing on them, likely the Tang Mo language. At the other side of the building, there was a much older looking Tang Mo, he had brown and white fur and something of beard that stretched down to his breast area.

'You...you are a man, I presume?' The Tang Mo asked, his accent sounding unlike anything Terrowin ever heard. Something of a cross between the Khajiit and the Imga.

'Yes, I am a man. A Nord, to be exact.' Terrowin answered, he was standing up with his arms at his side.

'First, let me introduce myself, I am Elder Ievos of this village. I assure you your weapons that you left outside will not be tampered with. I heard that you were looking for the "Ageless One"? Yes?' asked Elder Ievos.

'Indeed. Where I am from he is known as the Nerevarine.' said Terrowin.

'I see, he arrived here to Tang Mo over two hundred years ago. He has helped fight in many battles against the snakes and demons of the other provinces. I am sure he will be quite surprised to see someone from Tamriel. Let me grab a map for you so I can mark where he lives.' Elder Ievos said in a gracious tone. Elder Ievos got up from his chair and walked over to a chest, he had a slight hunch in his back

'If I may ask, Elder Ievos. Why are you so welcoming and warm to me? I am from Tamriel, the very province the Ka Po Tun want to invade in the future. Your race holds an alliance with the tiger folk.' Terrowin asked.

'Well, their plans to invade Tamriel do not hold to Tang Mo interests. We do mean you no harm.' said Elder Ievos as he grabbed a map of the province and scribed the area where to find the Nerevarine.

Elder Ievos walked over and handed Terrowin the map.

'Unglove your hand and hold it out, please.' asked Elder Ievos. Terrowin took off his right Daedric gauntlet and held out the back of his hand. The old monkey took some charcoal and scribed an odd looking symbol on the back of Terrowin's hand. The symbol looked like the character of an unknown alphabet, a circle with one line going through it from left to right and one going through the circle diagonally.

'If you show this symbol to the other Tang Mo villages, they will know you mean no harm. No tricks up my sleeves.' Elder Ievos said with a sincere tone.

'I suppose that's reassuring..' Terrowin said.

'Before you head off, I should at least fill you in a bit on your "Nerevarine". He's been a big help to us in helping drive back any invading snakes or demons. There hasn't been a problem with either race in a very long time as the Ka Po Tun are still at war with them. Oh, also, when you find your "Nerevarine", I would take caution...he can be quite hot-headed. Good luck, may your gods watch over you.' Elder Ievos said as he went to sit back on his chair.

'Thank you and may Azura bless you and your people, Elder Ievos.' Terrowin said as he put his right Daedric Gauntlet back on and grasped the map in his hand.

Terrowin walked out of the tent and went to the spot where he dropped his weapons. He re-equipped them and headed off; the monkey folk not bothering to say goodbye as they were busy going about their day. The forests came back into fruition as Terrowin marched through them, occasionally glancing at the map making sure he was going the right way. The trees turned into more rolling hills, the geography was a bit boring to Terrowin. In the distance, some mountains dressed with mist could be seen, the mist rolling over the formations with such grace.

Terrowin passed by a couple more Tang Mo villages, each of them with different looks and monkies to accompany the villages, Terrowin made sure each time to show the symbol that was put on his hand. A couple more days passed by, Terrowin even had to island hop, it wasn't called The Thousand Monkey Isle for no reasom. Terrowin made sure to swim cautiously to one island after the other. He survived mainly on berries that he would cook over a seering fire in case of poison. As each hour passed, different thoughts would come to Terrowin's mind, mainly his family-there was a constant worry that remained in Terrowin's mind, always there.

After a few days of travel and observation of the strange land of the monkey people, he came to a town called Lar'atfor. This was a significantly larger town than the villages that Terrowin came across during his few days of traveling the province. The town was bustling at an extremely large rate, every kind of Tang Mo working or training. There were merchants, carpenters, musicians, trainers among many, many more. The homes were larger and weren't huts but instead larger wood houses similar to that of many found in Skyrim but with some Morrowind features to accompany. There were larger buildings at the end of the town, they were much larger than the houses and their design was similar to that of Cloud Ruler Temple, it was quite a sight to see.

Terrowin made sure to show the symbol on his hand which surprisngly hadn't been washed off during the days of travel to Lar'atfor. Some monkey folk paid attention and some didn't, it was the usual for Terrowin. Some Tang Mo spoke in secret to each other about the fact that a man was in their town. Terrowin walked up to a Tang Mo merchant who was standing behind a stall selling roots, vegetables, and fruits off familar and unfamiliar kinds. The merchant wore light blue and tan clothing and had a light orange and red color to his fur.

'Greetings, Tang Mo. I've traveled a long way to find who your people call "The Ageless One". Can you show me to where he lives, if he is at home that is..' Terrowin asked the monkey whom he stood in front of.

'He live other there in small wood house.' The Tang Mo said as he pointed northwest to a small wood house that was hidden a bit by two other wood houses.

'Thank you.' Said Terrowin graciously.

Terrowin then walked past the other houses where some Tang Mo stood outside, chatting with one another and even saw some mother Tang Mo nursing her baby. Terrowin thought that the baby Tang Mo was kinda cute. It was now the moment of truth, Terrowin was at the door of the Nerevarine. Outside of the house were some pots that were in good shape along with ones that were shattered, nothing else could be made of note.

Terrowin knocked thrice, there was a couple of seconds of silence before a voice said 'Come in!' The voice greatly reminded Terrowin of St. Jiub whom Terrowin encountered in the Soul Cairn during his Dawnguard questing days. Terrowin opened the door and noticed how small the room was, on the two side walls were various decorative items such as pots, plates, tiny chests among other items. Terrowin closed thne door behind himself as he looked straight ahead...there he was, sitting at a table. The Nerevarine was at a table with arms crossed on it, his face hidden by a shadow to where Terrowin could only see the red of his eyes, he was definitely a Dunmer. Behind the Nerevarine was a large bookshelf adorned with many books, some recognizable, some not so much.

'You...I have been expecting you, Dragonborn.' The Nerevarine said with a largely unamused voice.

'You have been expecting me?' Terrowin said with a bewlidered tone.

'Azura herself gave me a vision of you coming, only said that you were the Dragonborn. That was it. I assume that you are here to talk to me for training or something else?' The Nerevarine asked.

'Well..no I-WAIT! I just remembered!' Terrowin exclaimed as he messed around with his belt and took Keening off of it. Terrowin stepped closer and held his arm out, grasped tightly in his fingers was Keening.

The Nerevarine's eyes turned to eyes of shock. _Who is this man? How does he have Keening? Was this fate?_ The Nerevarine asked himself these questions in his mind. The Nerevarine stuck out his right arm and Terrowin took notice that on the Nerevarine's right arm was the gauntlet, Wraithguard. The Nerevarine gently took Keening into his own hand and it was like a brother meeting a long lost sister as Keening was reunited with who and what it really belonged to.

'Azura told me of your coming but I was not expecting this. How in Oblivion were you able to hold this without getting injured? Who are you, really?' The Nerevarine asked in a shocked voice.

'I do not know how it hasn't injured me, I assumed it was because I was Dragonborn. To answer your last question. I am Terrowin, a Nord of Skyrim and known as The Last Dragonborn. I have come here to find you, Nerevarine.' Terrowin said as he took off Konahrik, Terrowin's face had a beard goatee combo that was the same color as his shoulder-length long hair, black. On Terrowin's left cheek were 3 scars and Terrowin's eyes were a light brown.

Terrowin then stuck out his right hand. The Nerevarine then shook it, promptly. It was the start to a long and incredible journey.


	4. Chapter 4

After the handshake, the Nerevarine grabbed a spare wooden chair he had nearby and placed it in front of the table he sat at. As Terrowin was taking his seat, he took time to notice the rest of the Nerevarine's house besides the small room they were in; to the left of the Nerevarine was a doorway where Terrowin could see a small kitchen to the right and to left was dresser and a bed.

'Before we discuss anything any further, what is your name, Nerevarine?' Terrowin asked with a kind tone to his voice.

'My name is Althalos.' Terrowin juggled that name in his mind. 'Althalos? Hm.'

'Now..what is it you have come here for, Terrowin?' Althalos asked as he leaned forward. He had the normal face of a Dark Elf, had black spiked hair that was folded back a bit and had no discernible facial features besides an ear ring on his right ear (left from Althalos's perspective).

'I am here to ask you something. I want to form an alliance, a group to protect Tamriel from the forces of evil and unrest that plague it. An alliance consisting of you, me, the Hero of Kvatch, the Hero of Daggerfall, and the Eternal Champion. I understand you haven't been back to Tamriel and maybe for good reason but...are you interested in joining? .' Terrowin asked, his face tensed waiting for a response.

'There was a reason I left shortly after the start of the Oblivion Crsis.' Althalos said with a dry voice. 'I was given a vision by Azura of another hero who would save Tamriel in this time of chaos and what was to happen next would happen without reversal. It was indeed the Hero of Kvatch, after I heard about his victory at Kvatch and closing the Oblivion Gate in front of it, I knew it was my time. I left to Akavir in search of new adventures, the Hero of Kvatch deserved his chance in the spot light. I have already done great things and I didn't want to intrude in and try to be a hero alongside him. Every man, beast, and elf deserves their shot at being a hero. To answer your question, I'll need some time to think about it, to think about joining your group. I'll let you know when you can explain to me your reasoning once I have done some heavy consideration. The sun is starting to set outside so you can sleep here for the night. I'll get you a sleeping roll and make some food. We may discuss other things and feel free to ask me any questions you have at all.' said Althalos.

'Oh! Okay, thank you so much, Althalos. I'll be sure not to say anything more on this subject so as not to intrude on your thoughts and add my own in.' Terrowin said kindly as Althalos went into the room in the back where his bed was and pulled out an extra sleeping roll from under his bed and laid it out.

Terrowin took notice to Althalos's armor, it was a Gah-Julan Bonemold Cuirass with some Bonemold Greaves. Terrowin took notice that on Althalos's left hand was a regular Bonemold Bracer and three rings adorned Althalos's fingers. Finally, a set of Netch Leather Boots that gave off an odd magic essence.

'May I ask you about those rings you are wearing if that is alright?' Terrowin asked with an unsure tone.

'I suppose I can. This first one right here is the Ring of Moon-and-Star.' Said Althalos, showing the crescent and star shaped ring on his middle finger.

'THE Moon-and-Star?! Well, you are Indoril's reincarnation so of course you can wear it without getting hurt.' said Terrowin with amazement.

'It allows me to have improved personality and speechcraft. This ring is how Nerevar himself was able to get the support he had.' Althalos said as he moved on to his ring finger. 'This right here is the Ring of Azura. Azura herself gave this to me after I freed the Heart of Lorkhan and defeated Dagoth Ur. This ring allows me to have Night Eye and restores my fatigue a little bit.'

'Most interesting. The last ring?' Terrowin asked as Althalos moved to his pinky finger.

'I will be cocky with this one, this is the Royal Signet Ring. I stole this from King Helseth shortly after my return from the Clockwork City of Sotha Sil. This ring allows me to reflect all magic, resist any and all magic, completely resist paralysis, and it recovers my injuries and fatigue at a fast pace.' said Althalos as he clenched his fist, Terrowin looking at him in awe.

'You are joking!' Terrowin exclaimed.

'I am not, go ahead! Throw a fireball at me!' Althalos said as Terrowin with some slight hesitation, readied himself. Terrowin cast a fireball at Althalos, the ball hit his cuirass and bounced back, Terrowin, fast as lightning, pulled out Dawnbreaker and deflected the fireball and it was gone.

'I am amazed. That is an incredible ring you have.' Terrowin said, he knew what he said was an understatement.

'Before we move on to the other items you'll find amazing, I wish to know about your Dragonborn abilities and your equipment.' Althalos said with a slightly raised eyebrow. 'Ah yes, I suppose I should start with my mask.' Terrowin said as he handed Althalos the tusked Dragon Priest mask.

'This mask is known as a Dragon Priest mask, it's name is Konahrik which means "Warlord" in the Dragon tongue. I obtained it after finding 9 other Dragon Priest masks and putting them on an altar which revealed this mask to me. If I am ever near death, it restores me and can even summon a Dragon priest as a temporary partner.' said Terrowin as Althalos studied and examined it. 'I have read some books on the Dragon Priests but I never thought I would actually be able to see and hold one of their masks.' Althalos said as he handed back Konahrik to Terrowin.

Terrowin set Konahrik down on the table near him as he pulled out Dawnbreaker, he held the sword at a good enough distance to where Althalos could closely look at it. The sword glowed brightly, it was beautiful and radiant, a burning fire raging in it, ready to kill any undead. 'This is Dawnbreaker, Meridia gifted me this sword after helping clear out her temple of necromantic evil. It's deadly especially to any undead and can set them on fire and even harm nearby undead.' Terrowin proclaimed as he then put Dawnbreaker back at his side and pulled out the Mace of Molag Bal.

'This one I'm sure you know, the Mace of Molag Bal..' Terrowin said almost ominously. 'Ah, I remember this mace.' Said Althalos as he took the mace and studied it. 'Oh how long it has been since I have wielded this. It was one of the many items I sold to the museum in Mournhold for some gold after it outlived it's usefulness with me.' Althalos said as he handed back the mace.

Terrowin put the Mace of Molag Bal back on his belt as he pulled out the final weapon, Auriel's Bow. Terrowin took it off of his back and held it out with both hands. 'Auriel's Bow..' Althalos quietly said. 'I also had this one for a while, I had to kill a man to get it. I am quite impressed, Terrowin. You've done well for yourself.' Althalos said sincerely.

'I do have more artifacts at my house in Skyrim. Daedric artifacts along with some miscellaneous ones; I did have the Skull of Corruption and the Ebony Blade but I hardly ever used them so they left my possession rather quickly. Mora knows where they are now. What about you? Do you have any weapons you're up for showing?' Terrowin asked as he put Auriel's Bow back on his back.

Althalos, without a word spoken, walked over to a large chest near his bed and opened it. He pulled out what looked like a small golden hammer.

'By the Sixteen...that's Sunder!' exclaimed Terrowin, his eyes wide with amazement. 'You may hold it, since Keening didn't harm you like it should have-I am quite sure Sunder shouldn't hold any problems.' Althalos said as he handed Sunder to Terrowin who took it carefully into his right hand. The Nord immediately felt something surge through him as he took Sunder into hand, his strength, endurance, and attack felt significantly stronger. With these improvements came a wave of something, something lucky; Terrowin felt as though he could lift a grown tree, from the roots and all.

'Sunder...this...this weapon. It's-it's..I cannot even describe it.' Terrowin explained. 'Well you ain't seen nothing yet compared to my other weapons. Hand me Sunder, please.'

Terrowin felt slightly reluctant to do so but handed Sunder back to Althalos who placed it carefully back in the chest near his bed. Althalos then pulled out another weapon, an oddly shaped sword. 'Hello, old friend.' Althalos quietly said to himself. As his hand tightened around the handle, a bright flame ignited, covering the entire blade. The light illuminated the room, bathing it in a vibrant fire colored hue. Althalos presented the weapon proudly.

'Trueflame...Nerevar's sword.' Terrowin said, it was all he could say. 'I can tell by your face that you are beyond thrilled to see this.'

'That is one way of putting it. I will not dare ask to hold it, it's far too sacred for my hands.' said Terrowin, Althalos then put the sword back in the chest, the flame dimmed until it was completely gone. Althalos then pulled out a large spear, the head of the spear was an odd shape.

'This right here is the Spear of the Hunter. I won this from Hircine after defeating his guile form in battle. It was a gruelling battle that took a toll on me but the people of Solstheim were saved so it matters not how I felt after the battle. I digress, this spear can poison, over encumber, and paralyze anyone who I stab it with.' Althalos explained, Terrowin listened eagerly. 'That is damn impressive, an accomplishment for the ages. To be able to say you defeated a Daedric Prince in battle is something that even the most accomplished and seasoned warrior can only dream of.' Terrowin said.

Althalos then placed the Spear of the Hunter back in the large chest as he pulled out a mace. An average sized one that was pitch black with a red and gold pattern adorning the center. Althalos handed it Terrowin who took a closer look at it and his eyes must have popped out of his skull with amazement.

'That right there, Terrowin...is the legendary Scourge itself. The mace forged from sacred ebony in the Fires of Fickledire. It can summon either a Dremora Lord or a Scamp and can even banish Daedric creatures back to the waters of Oblivion.' Althalos said proudly. Terrowin said nothing as he handed back Scourge. Althalos set it down in the chest carefully as he readied his hands. 'I do hope you're ready for this final weapon.' Althalos said as he pulled out the final weapon, a large crescent shaped blade with Daedric markings on it.

'Th-th-th-th-that's!' was all Terrowin could mutter. 'Indeed...this is the most rare, most sought after and prized artifact of all...the Daedric Crescent Blade!' Althalos exclaimed. 'This blade can disintegrate a foe's armor and paralyze them.'

'By Nocturnal, that is truly amazing.' Terrowin said, his breath nearly taken away. Althalos placed the Daedric Crescent Blade back in the chest, he then went over to a simmering, covered pot that was resting above a smoldering fire, Althalos began throwing in some herbs and vegetables to whatever kind of stew it was.

'I suppose now I should ask why it is exactly you need me in your group along with these other heroes?' Althalos asked, his head turned and faced Terrowin as he continued his cooking.

'Tamriel is in trouble. A decade or two after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, the Aldmeri Dominion and the Thalmor overthrew the Imperial rule in the Summerset Isle but that wasn't enough. The Bosmer overthrew the Imperial rule in Valenwood and the High Elves gained the allegiance of the Khajiit by making Masser and Secunda disappear and reappear through the use of magic. The Great War was the crowning jewel of this whole conflict, Southern Hammerfell was left destroyed and the Imperial City was sacked. An agreement called the White-Gold Concordant was made between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion in order to put an end to the battle.. The agreement outlawed the worship of Talos which greatly pissed off the Jarl of Windhelm in Skyrim named Ulfric Stormcloak who started a rebellion with his followers called the Stormcloaks clashing with the Empire's Imperials.' Terrowin explained, his tone being of great seriousness.

'By Azura, I didn't think things were that bad. It was bad enough the Red Mountain destroyed Vvardenfell and the Argonians took over but...' Althalos said, he was at a loss for words.

'I cannot let this stand,' Althalos started. 'I now see what you are fighting for, Terrowin the Dragonborn.' said Althalos as he grabbed the pot with both of his hands and poured the stew into two bowl that were set out on the table next to the fire where the pot was.

'I thought this would take me a great deal of time to really think over but what you said really opened things up to me, shining brighter into these old red eyes more than the sun ever could. I will join your guild and I will help find the other heroes of Tamriel wherever they may be and I will help do whatever it takes to get them back. Tamriel calls out to me again.' Althalos proclaimed with the utmost sincerity, pride, and power.

'Very excellent to hear, I thank you whole-heartedly, Althalos the Nerevarine.' Terrowin said as he offered his hand to Althalos who shook it gladly. A Nord and Dark Elf shaking hands would be seen as taboo in Skyrim nowadays. Both heroes then sat down at the table, the chairs were wooden and uncomfortable beyond belief but it was better than nothing. Both grabbed their wooden spoons and slowly but surely chowed down. Not a word more was uttered as they ate, the silence was not awkward but deafening to one's ear to the point of near madness.

After dinner, Althalos stacked the wooden bowls and spoons and set them off to the side. There was no sunlight now as only the faint light from the stars shined in through the windows of the small house. The Dunmer took off his Bonemold Cuirass and laid it down beside his bed on the floor. He wore no shirt underneath his cuirass, exposing a rather well fit body that looked good for a Dark Elf over two-hundred years old. Terrowin was accustomed to sleeping in his armor and laid down on the bed roll that Althalos laid out earlier.

Althalos was the first to fall asleep; Terrowin remained wide and awake for the next hour or so, thoughts of all kinds buzzing around in his mind. The thoughts ranged from what to do next and anything that could go wrong.

The house was as warm as a nice cup of tea as there was no breeze from the outside blowing in. The warmness did make the Nord uncomfortable in his armor but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Terrowin finally felt the sweet release of sleep as the feeling washed over him smoother than a hot dagger through butter. Terrowin slept soundly and the last thought to cross his mind was getting ready for the brand new adventure tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a peaceful wake up. Terrowin's eyes opened slowly, blurred and wanting to close again but Terrowin pushed against this. He was discombobulated for a mere moment, forgetting where he was and what he was doing as he slowly rose from the make shift bed on the floor.

Althalos was not in his bed, he must have been quite the expert at sneaking as his footsteps never woke Terrowin for even a second. Terrowin made sure his armor was on and he quickly got up and walked speedily over to the table near the kitchen area. Terrowin put Konahrik back on his face and made sure that Dawnbreaker, the Mace of Molag Bal, and Auriel's Bow were still on his body. Terrowin turned to the right and there he was. Althalos was in the front room, he was adjusting his armor and weapons, making sure that they fit alright. It had been a long while since he had to hold all these weapons at once.

Althalos wore his Gah-Julan Bonemold Cuirass and Pauldrons, his Bonemold Greaves were on along with those odd Netch Leather Boots. Wraithguard was on along with a typical Bonemold Bracer on his left arm. On his left arm were the 3 rings Althalos had shown Terrowin the previous day; the Ring of Moon-And-Star, Ring of Azura, and the Royal Signet Ring. At Althalos's left side of his belt was Trueflame and a tiny satchel and on the opposite side of it was Scourge, Sunder, and Keening. On Althalos's back lied both the Daedric Crescent Blade and the Spear of the Hunter. Althalos was not uncomfortable or overnecumbered with all of these items on him, surprisingly.

'Ah, I see you're up now. Didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping.' Althalos said as he adjusted his belt.

'I assume you're completely ready to go? You've said farewell to the Tang Mo here?' Terrowin asked, cocking an eyebrow under his mask.

'Bah! They don't need my farewell. I wasn't a vital part of this community and even the whole province furthermore I never made any real friends during my time here so there's no one for me to bid farewell to. The only time I ever did anything was help these folk against the invading Kamal or Tsaesci whenever they would come around. I never even went artifact hunting or tried to find any secrets in a dank dungeon as I would do on Tamriel.' Althalos explained, he held a slight grim look on his face.

'Well I promise that one of these days, I will accompany you in the search for artifacts and secrets on these Thousand Monkey Isles.' Said Terrowin reassuringly.

'Thank you, Terrowin.' Althalos said graciously. 'Now, before we head off, I must check an old map real quick.'

Althalos closed his eyes and had a strong look of concentration as he used his hands to cast a spell. Next thing Terrowin knew, a map was immediately in Althalos's hands and that map was on the bookshelf just a couple seconds ago.

'How in Oblivion did you do that?!' Terrowin asked, completely stunned.

'Ah, yes! I forgot to tell you about this.' Said Althalos as one of his free hands grasped his belt. 'This is the Seizing of the Erabenimsun. This belt allows me to use Telekinesis hence that's how this map immediately came to hands from the bookshelf.'

Althalos scanned over the map, it looked to be the map of a city. His red eyes scanned over it again and again. Althalos rolled the map back up and used the belt's powers to put the map right back on his shelf.

'Now, Terrowin...I assume you don't have a ride back, do you?' Althalos asked.

'I do not have a ride back, the ship that brought me-it's captain, Captain Gjalund, said he wouldn't wait around for me and bring me back to Skyrim.' Terrowin said.

'Damn. I am gonna have to go with plan two.' Said Althalos as he reached into the satchel attatched to his belt near Trueflame. Althalos pulled out a ring with a red jewel adorning it. 'This right here is Barilzar's Mazed Band.' Althalos said.

'THE Barilzar's Mazed Band?! I thought that ring was purely myth," exclaimed Terrowin. "But, wait, I heard that last year, someone known only as "The Forgotton Hero" came into possession of the ring and that its whereabouts since then were unknown. Is what you have the real thing?' asked Terrowin.

'Yes, it is. I believe the one that this "Forgotten Hero" came into possession of was a copy. I have always had Barilzar's Mazed Band on me. Haven't lost it once since I took it off of Almalexia's body after our battle in the Clockwork City.' Althalos explained. 'Well, that explains that then, I suppose. While I'm at it, what was on the map you were looking at?' asked Terrowin.

'That map I looked over was a map of Mournhold. Now, this ring not only has the ability to summon a Fabricant but it can transport me to either Vivec City, Mournhold, or the Clockwork City of Sotha Sil. If we're going to find the Hero of Kvatch, which I recommend we do first since we didn't discuss such a thing last night-this is the quickest way. From walking out of Mournhold, through Mainland Morrowind and into Cyrodiil. Where do you suppose the Hero of Kvatch is?' Althalos asked, Terrowin never explained where the Hero of Kvatch may in fact be along with it never being brought up in the first place.

'I read reports that shortly after he slew Umaril the Unfeathered after mantling Pelinal Whitestrake, he last seen heading into a strange portal on a small island on the Niben Bay outside of Bravil. It was also reported that those who were seen coming out of the portal were completely insane, any sanity was gone. That portal is without a doubt a strange door...a door to the Shivering Isles.' Terrowin explained, he felt stupid not having told Althalos this before.

'Sheogorath's Oblivion realm. Well, I am willing to take the chance to see if the Hero of Kvatch is even there at all. I know he wasn't made immortal so I'm clueless if he's even alive but this is the best chance we got of either finding him or finding out what happened to him.' Althalos said. 'Now I have only used this ring on myself and so I do not know if it'll work with two people but we got to try.'

Terrowin made sure he had everything on him one last time. Should this not work, Terrowin will be stuck on Tang Mo and Althalos will be stuck in Mournhold. Althalos took of the Ring of Azura and put it in the satchel at his side. He put Barilzar's Mazed Band on his ring finger, where the Ring of Azura sat for so very long.

'Will the rest of your belongings such as your books and maps be fine here?' Terrowin asked, making sure Althalos was alright with leaving such items behind.

'It will be fine. The books and maps I have I can get again later. I have no rare items except the ones on my body right now.' Althalos said. 'Take my arm.'

Althalos held out his left arm and Terrowin hooked on tightly with his right arm. Althalos and Terrowin both sent silent prayers to Azura to protect them. Althalos concentrated hard, the ring immediately took effect. For just a couple seconds, Terrowin felt an odd feeling rush over his body quicker than a speeding river, he felt as though he was floating, nothing to catch his feet and nothing to save him. Immediately, solid ground hit his Daedric Boots. Terrowin's eyes filled with colors and shapes again and he could see that they were in a very large room with several doors in it. One door was north of them, one east, one west, and one south. The room looked like a large altar room, it was vast and empty and unknown to Althalos and Terrowin what purpose it serves.

Terrowin unhooked his arm from Althalos'. He looked around, really taking in the room and it's massive size.

'By Mephala! It worked!' Althalos exclaimed, he was joyous beyond belief. 'This is the Temple where Almalexia once dwelled. Looks like the Argonians did some work on it. Looks adequate.' the Nerevarine said as he took off Barilzar's Mazed Band and put it back in the satchel and put back on his ring finger the Ring of Azura.

'Speaking of Argonians, if they see you I am quite sure they won't take kindly to your presence in the city. Put these on.' Terrowin said as he took Konahrik and his left Daedric Gauntlet off and gave them to Althalos who promptly put them on. None of his gray skin was showing which was for the best.

Althalos and Terrowin both could hear voices coming from every door, the building was lively but for what, who knows. They went through the north door which was a much larger one than the others. The next room was what was once the Reception Area, there were some tables and chairs set up on either side, nobody was in this room, thankfully. Althalos and Terrowin slithered through quietly, hoping not to make a sound. In front of them was a set of colossal doors, they pushed them open and to their surprise, the sun was not out; the clouds were a gloomy gray and the atmosphere held something melancholy.

Althalos adjusted Konahrik and the Daedric Gauntlet, he was most definitely not used to wearing a helm or gauntlet on his left hand. Everything looked remotely similar to how Althalos remembered it. There was a large flight of stairs that lead to the Courtyard area with trees and lamp posts leading up to the entrance of the Temple. They turned around and looked at the building itself, it was far different from what Althalos remembered, it was more than the inside that was renovated, that was for sure. There were people about, bustling through on business or chatting with one another; Bretons, Khajiit, Nords, Bosmer, and of course, Argonians went about their day. There were Argonian guards standing alert at another set of huge doors in the distance from where Althalos and Terrowin stood.

Althalos took the first few steps and Terrowin followed, both walking as nonchalantly as possible. The Argonian guards shifted their eyesight towards Althalos and Terrowin but shifted it back to the people and Temple. Althalos pushed open the doors behind the guards that led to the Royal Palace Courtyard. It was unrecognizable to Althalos as the palace itself had changed and the trees that once proudly stood in the middle of the area were gone. Both heroes pushed on to Plaza Brindisi Dorom.

Plaza Brindisi Dorom had changed as well. Where the great statue of Almalexia and Mehrunes Dagon once stood, there stood a large, towering building. People of all kinds were going in and out of it.

'Ah, I know of this building. This building is used by House Indoril and many priests come to this place to pay tribute at the New Temple.' Terrowin explained.

Althalos had nothing to say as he led Terrowin to the left, they strolled by calmly, taking in the feel of the city. For Althalos it was familiar yet foreign now; as for Terrowin it was completely foreign. 'Once we leave from here, the best place to head to for sleep and food would be Narsis, it's on the way from here but I can't remember the exact directions as I forgot to bring a map.' Althalos said. 'Perhaps we can ask somebody for directions.' said Terrowin.

Terrowin tried looking for anybody who looked helpful. His eyes spotted a Nord who was only a few feet away, the Nord was looking over a scroll that looked like a map. Thank the Gods. Terrowin approached the Nord who was averagely built and wore Ebony armor, he had fair blue eyes and sported long red hair and a red beard.

'Excuse me, fellow Nord. Sorry to be a bother here but me and my friend here are looking for directions to Narsis. Can you help out...umm?' Terrowin asked, hinting to know the Nord's name.

'Name's Einar. Sure, I can help, I have a map of Morrowind right here, I am looking to leave here as well, heading to Necrom. Let's see here..' Einar said as he looked at the map in his hands.

'Ah ha! As soon as you step out the gate here, head down south and slightly to the west, there should be a trail that will lead you to Narsis. I wish you safe travels and may Shor guide you...?' Einar said, hinting at Terrowin to reveal his name.

'Oh, all apologies for not introducing myself first, the name is Terrowin and this is Althalos. I wish you safe guidance to Necrom as well, Einar.' Terrowin said as he and Althalos made their way to the Mournhold Gates which were located to the far left of where they were. They walked in almost a half circle around the plaza until they reached the large wooden gates that led out of Mournhold. There was another set of well-armored Argonian guards that stood still and watchful, Terrowin and Althalos walked forward to the gate and opened them as quickly as possible in order to get out as quickly as possible.

As sson as the sound of the gates shutting filled the ears of both Althalos and Terrowin, Althalos took off Konahrik and the Daedric Gauntlet that was on his left hand and gave them back to Terrowin who slipped them back on. The world outside of the gates was breathtaking, mainland Morrowind was not largely affected by the eruption of the Red Mountain and so the wildlife and flowers were very much alive and strong. Even this cloudy day could not damper the majesty of the nature of Morrowind and Althalos and Terrowin both saw it in all of it's glory. There were large mushrooms and trees everywhere, shrubs and bushes containing various types of leaves and berries. There were small wooden and even stone bridges everywhere to cross small streams of water that ran through like the rushing blood in a vein.

Althalos took the first step and Terrowin would follow suit. Althalos then stopped dead in his tracks as his red eyes immediately widely opened.

'What is it?' Terrowin asked, concern filling his voice.

'I completely forgot! We don't have to walk this the entire way!' Althalos exclaimed as he turned around towards Terrowin and pointed to his boots. 'It seems I also forgot to tell you about my boots. These Netch Leather Boots are the Boots of Blinding Speed. My Royal Signet Ring allows me to resist the blindness effect but the speed is still there. You can just hop on my back and I will take us both there at a much faster rate.' Althalos explained. Terrowin scratched his head a bit but then was open to the idea.

'Alright, let's do this!' Terrowin exclaimed, Althalos kneeled down and Terrowin climbed onto his back. Althalos gripped on to Terrowin's legs tightly. Althalos was quite strong so standing back up with Terrowin practically glued to his back was hardly a challenge.

Althalos raised one leg and then took off. Terrowin was immediately taken back by the immense speed, it was overwhelming. Everything in Terrowin's vision became a blur, a mash of green, blue, and grey whizzed by lightning fast. Althalos immediately came to a halt, Terrowin's body was immediately forced forward, nearly knocking Althalos down.

'Do you hear that?' Althalos asked as Terrowin climbed down from his back and pulled out Auriel's Bow along with a singular Dragonbone arrow. Althalos pulled out the Daedric Crescent Blade from his back. Terrowin looked at the trees and boulders around them and saw nothing but heard faint rustling and shuffling. Althalos slightly lowered his weapon as he saw a female Dunmer emerge from behind a tree. She wore Steel Plated Armor and wielded a Dwarven Warhammer.

'If you both want safe passage, you'll need to pay up. If you refuse me gold, then I will gladly accept your blood and bones as payment.' The unknown female Dunmer said, her face iron-hard and voice stern. Terrowin immediately recognised this scenario, she was the leader of a group of bandits; the other bandits were well-hidden as they could not be seen and were scarcely heard admist the silence. Althalos and Terrowin looked at each other.

'I'll handle this.' Althalos said as Terrowin lowered Auriel's Bow with some hesitance. Althalos held a cold expression on his face but looked like as though he could break out into a small smirk at any moment. Althalos walked up the female Dunmer, Daedric Crescent Blade lowered but tight in his right, Wraithguard-armored fist.

'Good. Good to see someone with some smar-' It was all the female Dunmer could say. The Nerevarine took the Daedric Crescent Blade and had swiped it so fast that Terrowin only saw a blur. The bandit leader's face was completely sliced in half, skin and flesh slid down the bare meat and bone that was now her face, she fell forwards to the ground with a thud. Althalos and Terrowin both took notice to the rest of the bandits that came emerging from behind the trees and elsewhere.

Before Terrowin could even raise Auriel's Bow, Althalos took out Keening and threw it at a lightning speed at one of the bandits. It hit the man square in the forehead, blood leaked down his face as he fell forward to the ground causing Keening to go further into his skull. The Dark Elf then ran as fast as the Boots of Blinding Speed could make him as he caught the rest of the bandits off guard with the immense speed. There were only five of them but in a matter of seconds, Althalos made them fall like dominos, slicing each one of them fast with the Daedric Crescent Blade, any bandit that would survive the first slash would find themselves paralyzed as Althalos cut the rest of them down, ultimately killing them. Althalos was covered head to toe in blood, it decorated his face, weapon, and armor. The last bandit tried to run away, fear getting the better of him; The Dunmer caught him but dropped the Daedric Crescent Blade intentionally. He took the man, who was an Imperial dressed in the typical Imperial armor and took the man's lower jaw and snapped it down hard. Althalos then took his head and dashed it against a tree, the Imperial's face slid down the tree, blood being left behind.

Althalos picked up the Daedric Crescent Blade from the ground and went over to the bandit who had Keening lodged in his skull and Althalos took it out, fragments of bone, blood, and brain coming out with the small dagger. Both blades were wiped in the glass and Althalos placed them back where they were originally and walked back in Terrowin's direction.

'Well...I will take note never to anger you..' Terrowin said with some slight fear as he put Auriel's Bow on his back.

'No need to be afraid of me, Terrowin. They were bandits and they deserve no mercy.' Althalos said, trying to be reassuring.

'I have killed my fair share of them so I guess you're right.' Said Terrowin as he continued walking and Althalos followed.

Narsis wasn't far now, the trail they were on was in the right direction. Althalos decided to walk with Terrowin and both were kept aware of their surroundings in case of anymore to the pretty nature, there were the famous creatures of Morrowind as well that could be seen out in the distances such as Guars or Scribs. Althalos was thankful that there was no Cliff Racers thanks to Saint Jiub. Althalos already knew him from the boat that took him to Vvardenfell at the beginning of his journey but to find out later he exterminated such a pesky race entirely was quite the feat.

The sun was starting to set and Narsis was nowhere in sight, just trees, boulders, mountains, and mushrooms for miles. Terrowin was beginning to think they had gone in the wrong direction until they both smelled something. They stopped dead in their tracks as they both took notice to the faint smell of smoke. They followed the scent until the smoke was visible, they followed the visible stream of smoke until they saw Narsis. It was a large city, it's architecture resembled that of a Vvardenfell city mixed with some Cloud Ruler Temple/Ancient Akaviri and some Imperial influence. The lights were orange and plentiful, shining bright and beautiful that the trees outside the city had a faint orange glow cast upon them.

Althalos and Terrowin continued their march until they reached the wooden gates that leas to the inside of the city, the doors swayed open as Althalos and Terrowin looked on with awe. Narsis was bustling, there were stalls selling all kinds of goods, some from Valenwood, some Terrowin recognized from Skyrim, and some from Hammerfell. The market stalls were closing up for the night as the sun disappeared over the mountains; people began to enter their homes and settle down for the night. There were Dark Elves of course, along with some Bosmer, Khajiit, a couple Redguards, and a singular Nord. As Terrowin walked at a slow pace and took in the ambience of the city, Althalos searched for an inn they both could rest at. A smile appeared on the Dark Elf's face as he spotted a small inn next to an armory business; a large wooden sign sat outside of the inn that read "The Green Dragon Inn".

Althalos snapped his fingers, signaling Terrowin to come; Terrowin heard this and ran over to where Althalos was, they both entered through the small wooden door that lead to the inside. The inn's atmosphere was warm and welcoming, there were Dunmer and Nords singing songs while chugging down pints of Beer and Ale. To the left were the tables that everyone sat at, to the front was a hallway that had doors and more hallways to the left and right that lead to several guest rooms, and to the right from the entrance was a large bar with a singular bartender, a Khajiit who was cleaning out glasses and refilling them with more alcohol for the drunk Elves and Men. Althalos and Terrowin walked over to the bartender, Althalos rested his arm on the counter as the Khajiit took notice to him. The Khajiit bartender wore bleached-looking hair that went to the bottom of his neck and had a face similar to a mountain lion, different from the house cat look in the face Terrowin was accustomed to. The bartender Khajiit wore a simple white shirt and an apron along with some brown pants.

'Hello! Welcome to The Green Dragon Inn! This one's name is Bartholomew. What is it you want?' Bartholomew asked, looking at both Terrowin and Althalos. Althalos reached into his satchel and pulled out a few gold pieces and set them down on the counter. 'We're here for food, drink, and sleep. We will both take the same room.' Althalos said as Bartholomew took the gold pieces and kneeled down, he then came back up but with a singular key in his paw which he gave to Althalos who stashed it away in the satchel of his.

'Go into the hall you see there,' Bartholomew then pointed to his right, pointing to the hallway. 'Take a left and your room is at the very end. Any food or drink?' Bartholomew asked.

Althalos looked at Terrowin who gave a simple expression that read " _I don't really care"._ Althalos then looked back at Bartholomew. 'Some wine and chicken for the both of us, please.' Althalos requested graciously. 'It will be done here soon, take a seat over there.' Bartholomew then pointed his head to the tables in front of him where everybody else sat.

Althalos and Terrowin walked over to an empty table with two chairs, they sat down away from each other. The noise of the inn was starting to die down as Man and Elf alike were beginning to take their leave. Taking their drunkenness and noise to the streets for the whole world and all of Aetherius and Oblivion to hear. There was a few moments of silence before Terrowin decided to break it.

'I suppose while we are sitting here we should converse. What can you tell me about yourself?' Terrowin asked, curious to know Althalos's past.

'Well, to start...I was born and raised in the Imperial City before my journey everyone knows about. My mother came from this very city and my father came from Blacklight. That's all I know about them' Said Althalos.

'You thought about checking the city for any remaining family?' Terrowin asked, thinking back to Shahvee and his daughters; praying to Meridia that they were safe.

'No. When I was sent to Vvardenfell, family became a thing of the past. Narcissistic of me, yes but such a journey like that made me realize that protecting Nirn was my duty. I digress, as an orphan, I moved from place to place; I did odd jobs to save up money to buy food and books and weapons. I spent my time reading books and training,' Althalos explained, Terrowin was all eyes and ears.

'I trained to become a Blade and eventually I would get that wish but not in the way I imagined. I, from a kid into my teen years became an excpetionally-skilled warrior, I taught myself the arts of the Dagger, Tanto, Wakizashi, Katana, Dai-Katana, Shortsword, Broadsword, Longsword, Claymore, War Axe, Battle Axe, Halberd, Mace, Flail, War Hammer, Spear, Bow and Arrow, Staff, and the Trident.'

'Damn! You are one scary Dunmer. No question about it.' Terrowin said with an impressed tone.

'After that is essentially everything you know, Emperor Uriel Septim VII saw I was born under a certain sign on a certain day to uncertain parents and so I was sent to Vvardenfell, the rest is history.' Althalos finished. A Dunmer waitress came by and set down on the table two cups of wine and two plates of roasted chicken with a side of cooked leeks. Althalos and Terrowin both dug in at a moderate pace.

'Here's just some interesting things about me,' Althalos sunk his teeth into his chicken leg. 'I loathe the Bosmer and Altmer. Before you came along, I only ever truly respected Jiub, Caius Cosades, Divayth Fyr, and Dagoth Ur.'

'Really? Dagoth Ur?!' Terrowin asked, rather shocked at the fact Althalos respected someone who was a villain and monster responsible for the Blight and many deaths and infections.

'Now don't get me wrong, Dagoth Ur was not a good guy at all but it was how he communicated with me at that final confrontation and even his plans. Now, using a destructive disease and wanting to use a giant robot to perform an ethnic cleansing was not the right way to go but I understood and sympthised with him on why he wanted to do so. The Imperials deserved to be driven out and the Tribunal were indeed false gods who betrayed not only Nerevar but the people of Morrowind; deception paving the way and the people buying into it.' Althalos explained. 'Now, what about you? What can you tell me about yourself?'

Terrowin took a moment to gather his thoughts as he took a bite out of a leek. 'Well, much like you, I was an orphan. I only knew where my parents were from thanks to persistent asking. My father came from Dragonstar in Hammerfell and my mother came from Dawnstar in Skyrim. I grew up in the orphanage in Riften, I, much like you, spent my time reading books and training. Training not to be a Blade or Penitus Oculatus in my case but instead to purely fight and kill as a bandit. As I grew up, that goal was not the right one for me and thank Boethiah I realized that.' Terrowin took another bite of leek. 'After living in the orphanage and a short while, homeless. I left Skyrim to live in Bruma in Cyrodiil when I reached the age of twenty. I bought a house in the city after doing a couple years of farming at a small plantation and saving up enough gold. For four years I lived in Bruma and I thought I was happy there but I found I wasn't; I wanted to see Skyrim again, to be in my mother land. When I reached the age of twenty-six, I crossed the border from Cyrodiil into Skyrim and I was caught in an Imperial ambush meant to catch the Stormcloaks which it did. I was imprisoned and then freed from execution thanks to Alduin.' Terrowin explained, almost out of breath from the explaining. His story wasn't as well known as the Nerevarine's so an explanation this long was needed for Althalos to understand.

'THE Alduin?! The first born of Akatosh?! Through my years of studying, he was scarcely mentioned in anything I read. How was he alive?' Althalos asked.

'Back many years ago when Dragons ruled Skyrim, Alduin was defeated at the top of the Throat of the World. The group that fought him were Dragonborns who used an Elder Scroll to send him forward in time. That time was the two-hundred and first year of the Fourth Era, only a year ago. After I was indirectly freed by him, I made by way to Riverwood and then Whiterun. I later on defeated a resurrected dragon that was attacking a watch tower near Whiterun and absorbed its soul; I found out I was Dragonborn and I was called upon by the Graybeards who trained me to use the Voice. To make this short, I defeated Alduin in the end in Sovngarde. I later went on to defeat the first Dragonborn, Miraak with the help of Hermaeus Mora and kill the Vampire Lord, Harkon with the very bow on my back.' Terrowin said.

'Very impressive, I'd say. I've no need to explain my feats as I am sure you've read of them. Before my defeat of Dagoth Ur, I wasn't seen as a hero and the people of Vvardenfell treated me with rather harsh words. I grew hate for them in my heart. I changed into a cruel and arrogant Dunmer. I saved them and then they started showing respect, furthering the truth that respect is earned and my hate-filled side calmed down. I remain now as a more mellow Dunmer but with a thirst to kill wrong-doers in horrid ways such as those Bandits earlier.' Althalos explained.

'I tend to be a bit mean at times with people and I can be headstrong. My tendency to be headstrong has it's advantages as I fear no creature or man, no matter the size. The one thing I fear is my family being hurt.' Terrowin said with a somber tone.

'Your family?' Althalos asked.

'I didn't mention them to you. It was too personal but I feel here that more of a connection has been made so I feel safe discussing them with you. Back in Skyrim, I have an Argonain wife, her name is Shahvee and I have two adopted daughters, Runa and Sofie.' Said Terrowin.

'I see.' Althalos said as he downed his wine and Terrowin did the same. 'It'd be best if we went to bed now. We best get up early if we want to get into Cyrodiil at a good time'

'Agreed.' Terrowin said as both he and Althalos got up from their chairs and Althalos left a couple gold coins down as a tip.

They both headed down the hall behind them and slightly to the right. They paced down the hall and took a left and headed down to the very end. The candles illuminated the halls with a eerie but comforting light. Althalos grabbed the key to the room from inside his satchel and put it into the keyhole on the door knob and turned left and then right. The door opened with a creek and inside were two beds next to each other but separate enough for room. In that space between the two beds was a singular dresser and that was it to the room except for a singular mirror and large candle that both hung on the wall in front of both beds. The room itself was a deep brown wood all over that was nice and tidy, not a cobweb in sight.

Althalos blew out the candle and climbed into the left bed, not bothering to take off his armor as Terrowin climbed into the right bed, doing the same. Not a word was exchanged as they both headed to sleep. Both were eager to head to Cyrodiil in the morning, ready to find the Hero of Kvatch.


	6. Chapter 6

Two loud bangs suddenly came ringing through, this waking Terrowin up from his slumber. The windows displaying the sun's vast brightness, encompassing the room of the Green Dragon Inn.

'Your time here is up, hurry up and get out! We have guests waiting for this room!' A Khajiit voice yelled through the wooden door, Terrowin presumed it was Bartholomew the Bartender.

'Wait a minute you S'wit!' Althalos replied with an angry tone to his voice. The Khajiit's voice did not reply as soft footsteps could be heard marching away from the door. Terrowin saw that Althalos was already out of bed and ready to head out. Terrowin quickly rose out of the bedsheets and stood up, his vision darkening and then readjusting. The Dunmer and Nord checked that they had every item on them and then set out from their room and into the lobby.

There were vast amounts of all races eating, drinking, and socializing. Terrowin and Althalos made their way away from the mess, not bothering to say or do anything in particular and headed out of the front door and into the streets of Narsis. Narsis was bustling with life, Dunmer wheeling carts full of goods and market stands bargaining with customers for a fresh apple or loaf of bread. The city was now in a better viewing light compared to the night; the city looking similar to Suran and Ald'ruhn with a hint of Leyawiin.

Althalos walked by a market stall where he quickly grabbed two apples, set down a few gold pieces, and threw an apple to Terrowin who ate it promptly, Althalos following suit. They both headed out of the main gates and into the wilds of Mainland Morrowind once again.

'Alright, we'll be heading over The Valus Mountains in order to head into Cyrodiil. Considering it's Mid Year, the weather shouldn't be a problem at all. To make this easier, we'll do what we did yesterday and I'll have you climb on my back again so I can use my Boots of Blinding Speed to get us to Cyrodiil quicker; we should do our best to ignore any bandits or wild animals, understood?' Althalos asked.

'Understood.' Terrowin responded. Althalos lowered himself and Terrowin fastened his legs around Althalos's waist once again. Althalos took off into a sprint heading westward. Terrowin was now used to the speed, it felt as great as it did before. The blurs of wildlife and flora were speeding by almost as if Terrowin rode on the back of a speeding Sabre Cat. Terrowin didn't think much while the speeding Dunmer ran other than hoping Althalos doesn't trip however he seemed to have impeccable balance. Minutes turned into hours, Terrowin was astonished at Althalos's immense endurance and ability to run this long with the extra weight on him. Terrowin didn't think this for very long as Althalos halted to a stop, bent over with his hands on his knees, his breathing was deep and heavy with raspy breaths here and there.

Terowin climbed off his back and rested his hand on Althalos's Bonemold-Pauldron-covered shoulder. 'You alright? If we need to walk, that's fine with me. The Valus Mountains can be seen in the distance from here, we should be able to reach Cyrodiil before the sun even sets. What say you?' Terrowin asked reassuringly. 'I'm quite alright with that. I apologize that my running couldn't last any longer.' Althalos said as he began his walk and Terrowin followed closely.

The Dunmer and Nord walked with a reasonable speed, not too fast nor too slow. The occasional Rat, Guar, or Nix Hound would come up and attack Terrowin and Althalos; each took turns easily slaying the beasts, Terrowin making sure to keep the Mace of Molag Bal well fed with souls. The sun's heat was near unbearable on this day, the immense waves of heat washed over both warriors, sweat leaking down them like the water sliding off the fur of a wet dog. Terrowin and Althalos would stop by any ponds or lakes that they could find and drink from them despite the moss and dirt that resided in these water sources. The outskirts of Morrowind whispered ancient secrets, secrets unhearable to mortal ears as if the trees and plants and mushrooms had ears, mouths, and eyes of their own. It was foreboding but yet hypnotizing, vast grim and beauty shone through, a radiance one could feel yet not feel.

The Valus Mountains came closer and and closer, the trail Terrowin and Althalos were journeying on also led up the steep mountain side of a center-most mountain. The mountains wore the clouds of the sky like hats worn by merry gentlemen, the clouds were gentle and showed no signs of rain and dismay. Even then, Terrowin could use his Clear Skies shout to blow those clouds out of existence.

A gentle breeze blew across the trees and grass, chilling both Althalos and Terrowin as the wind hit their sweat-covered heads and bodies, bringing a brief but much needed moment of relief. There was no talking or short intervals of even an exchange of simple expression or words, nothing.

'I do know of a song to help us pass the time as we travel to these mountains.' Terrowin said. Althalos looked at Terrowin questionably due to the out-of-nowhere statement but that then subsided as he gestured for Terrowin to sing this song.

 _The Road goes ever on and on_

 _Down from the door where it began._

 _Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

 _And I must follow, if I can,_

 _Pursuing it with eager feet,_

 _Until it joins some larger way_

 _Where many paths and errands meet._

 _And whither then? I cannot say._

'Ha ha! Splendid! I loved that! Where does this song come from, never heard it during all my years of travel?' Althalos asked, a small smile on his face.

'Unsure, really. I just know the tune and words, that is all. Maybe I made it up.' Terrowin said.

They both now reached the base of the mountain that the trail continued upwards on. The mountains to the left and right seemingly stretched outwards towards an infinite number. Althalos and Terrowin both stopped for a few seconds, they drew in deep breaths, and began their travel up the mountain. The Valus Mountains treated both warriors kindly for an hour or two before the climb took a sharp and difficult turn. The slopes became steep, damn near unbearable but Althalos and Terrowin proved their strength and endurance by continuing the climb. The mountains had many turns and twists with the occasional wild creature to put a minor dent and halt in both warrior's travels until it was killed.

The clouds of the sky moved with swiftness in every direction while the sun almost seemed stationary, paralyzed to where it was but blocked by the mountains-leaving Terrowin and Althalos in a cooling shade. Five hours passed and the sun began to move at a faster pace into it's resting place in the west portion of Morrowind and all of Nirn. Winds blew at a faster and harder rate in the high heights of the Valus Mountains, Althalos's stationary spiked hair seemed to move with the wind while Konahrik kept Terrowin's hair in check. Eventually both heroes noticed a stop in rock covering both sides of their trail and they saw a large opening with a clear view. The view was of Cyrodiil and lo, it was as majestic as both had remembered it. Gone was the familiar outskirts of Mainland Morrowind and now there was the beautiful land of Cyrodiil. The Valus Mountains' grey and drab color couldn't distract from the far away beauty that was in grasping distance.

Althalos and Terrowin hurried down the mountains, taking caution as to not fall and die while doing so. The sun was going down quicker so it was now or never in reaching Cyrodiil. The tight slopes of mountain faded into a flat grassland, Cyrodiil was now what Terrowin and Althalos walked upon, they stopped where they were for a couple seconds as they both took in the majesty of Cyrodiil. There were a couple deer hopping along near the trees that could be seen not too far in the distance. There were bunches of colorful flowers blowing softly in the gentle breeze accompanied by the beautiful setting sun that bathed Cyrodiil in a majestic manner. The whispers of Cyrodiil were different from the whispers of Morrowind and Skyrim, Cyrodiil whispered something sinister yet magical and amazing, much like how it must have felt during the times of the Oblivion Crisis.

Althalos and Terrowin walked carefully through the land, taking notice to certain landmarks such as Lake Canulus which could be seen slightly to the west and Bravil was far in the distance, one would have to squint their eyes to see it.

'I've studied the map of Cyrodiil quite intently. If we continue heading west from here, we'll be along the Silverfish River. That we can follow and it will take us to the Niben Bay and the island near Bravil that is home to the gate to the Shivering Isles.' said Terrowin.

'Understood. Keep an eye out now for Cyrodiilic dangers. What lurks beyond and admist the trees and rocks is anyone's guess.' Althalos said as he pulled out Trueflame, using it as a torch. As the sun went further down, the light from Trueflame illuminated the trees, casting large shadows upon the grass. Westward bound now were both heroes, trees passing by at a moderate pace while having to climb over the occasional boulder that stood in the path. A bear or Minotaur came out every now and then to attack but Althalos and Terrowin held their own, taking no damage from such creatures. The flat and green-colored grounds of the land turned into steep slopes, seemingly steeper than the Valus Mountains. Hiking down these slopes proved to be quite the challenge as both Althalos and Terrowin did their best not to slide down at a fast rate.

After a half hour of slope sliding and walking, they reached the beginning of the Silverfish River. On the banks to the right of the beginning of the river stood remnants of what maybe once was a fort but was now utterly decimated. Althalos and Terrowin walked along the sand-covered shore of the Silverfish River on the right side, passing under bridges here and there and killing a Mudcrab or two. The valley that the river rushed through was broad and wide, mountains can be seen in the far distance, standing as an unmovable barrier and wall of sorts. Trueflame and the stars served as beacons of light, illuminating what lurked in the shadows of the waters and trees of Cyrodiil. Masser and Secunda loomed over the land, unmovable and beautiful they both were.

Hours passed by, Althalos and Terrowin did not stop to even rest as their hearts were set on their destination and were determined to get there. Stopping only for food which was the flesh of any Mudcrabs they could find and kill, a little salt would be needed to help the meat be a more appealing taste to the mouth. The night was interrupted by not the sun, but gray clouds that stood stationary in the sky. It was early morning, the clouds being illuminated by the sun behind them; Cyrodiil now had a gloomy and dreary look. Althalos put away Trueflame as it was no longer needed for light; him and Terrowin continued trudging along, exhausted and ready to collapse. The valley of the Silverfish River expanded, the river disappearing into the Niben Bay. Bravil could be seen in the distance, the large imperial city being one of the many architectural monuments serving as a testament to the Imperials along with their power and their influence.

The small island that held the gate to the Shivering Isles could be seen as well, within swimming distance it was; the island was right in the middle of the Niben Bay and where the river disappeared into the bay. Althalos and Terrowin now had no choice but to swim to the island and so they did, without a word spoken to each other. The water was cold and bitter, not ideal for anyone to swim in lest they want to catch something awful in the waters. They swimmed for around a minute until they both landed on the island, Althalos was the first to reach it and Terrowin landed shortly after. They shook off the cold, dripping water that encompassed their armored bodies and walked their way up the slopes of the small island to the gate. The gate was a large, stone made structure; they walked to the front of gate, Althalos and Terrowin saw that vegetation covered almost the entire gate, vines and plants conquering it entirely.

'Looks like nobody has remembered this place or even been here in years. It would be best if we cut all this down.' said Terrowin.

Althalos nodded as he pulled out Trueflame and Terrowin pulled out Dawnbreaker, they both went to town on the plants and vines that covered the gate-cutting them swiftly and efficently. This went on for a few minutes, cutting down vegetation and casting it aside. Once the gate had been cleared of the plants and vines, Althalos and Terrowin put their weapons away as they gazed at the gate with bewilderment and curiosity. The gate looked like three different faces of Sheogorath, merging; this greatly reminded Terrowin of the Wabbajack. The middle mouth of the gate was open but nothing was coming out, no glow or sign of an entrance.

'Odd. There is nothing signaling a point of entrance. What do you suppose we should do?' Terrowin asked as he turned his head left to Althalos who stood beside him in the presence of this peculiar gate.

'Perhaps we can try just talking to it. Sheogorath should be able to hear us, I hope at least. I remain as unsure as you in this predicament, Terrowin.' said Althalos.

Terrowin walked up to the middle mouth of the gate and threw both him arms up in the air as he took in a breath. 'Lord Sheogorath! I, Terrowin the Dragonborn and Althalos the Nerevarine call upon you! We have served you in the past and we require entrance into the Shivering Isles! Please, hear our pleas and answer us, your most insane grace!' Terrowin yelled.

His chest tensed and face, underneath Konahrik, tensed as well waiting for a reply. Althalos stood patiently, hoping for a reply as well. This seemed most illogical but such are the ways of Sheogorath. It took around thirty seconds of waiting until something extraordinary happened. Magical sparks began to fly out of the gate until a light encompassed the middle mouth, it was brighter than the sun for a brief moment; Terrowin and Althalos were both momentarily blinded, once their eyesight was regained, they saw that the gate was once again active. Before either hero could take a step, a voice came out of the gate, it sounded almost monotone and seemingly in a state of perpetual disappointment in something.

'Yes. Hello? Can I help you?' the voice asked.

'Um, yes. Who is speaking?' Althalos asked the talking gate.

'Oh, my apologies. I am Haskill, chamberlain to Lord Sheogorath. You both required access to the Shivering Isles, am I correct?' asked Haskill.

'Yes.' Althalos replied.

'Well, I'm afraid tha-' Haskill was cut off by another voice. 'Haskill. Don't be so rude to our guests, they don't deserve the treatment of yesterday's luncheon.' a voice with a thick accent said. Terrowin immediately recognised that voice.

'Lord Sheogorath?' Terrowin asked.

'Ah, Terrowin! How are you? How's the Wabbajack been treating you? I do hope it's been treating ya well because nothing's worse than an abusive item, really puts a damper on the relationship.' said Sheogorath, sounding as insane as ever.

'Well I see you have a friend with ya, Althalos the Nerevarine I see. Hm, a Nord and Dark Elf together, how uncanny! Anywho, I'll skip rope straight to the point and let ya both in, I won't ask why you want in, I am not intrusive or curious as to why, I could honestly care less.' Sheogorath said.

'Well, we actually need to speak with you. Is that feasible?' asked Terrowin, hoping for a postivie reply but knowing Sheogorath, such a reply is out of reach.

'Hmm. Well, I normally don't let folks come see me immediately all willy nilly billy but since I know ya both, when you pass through the gate here, you will immediately be inside my palace and in front of me and my throne. Got it?' Sheogorath said with some slight seriousness to his tone.

'Understood.' Terrowin and Althalos said in unison. They both hit their stride through the near blinding light of the gate and immediately felt its effects. Reality was spun upside down and all over, like a cocktail shaker being shook by the world's fastest hands. The feeling was that but the visual aspect was something else; colors warped and changed fast until Althalos and Terrowin saw another bright flash of light and found themselves standing in New Sheoth Palace, directly in front of Sheogorath who was sitting merrily on his throne, Haskill at his side.

Sheogorath studied the Dunmer and Nord closely, a raised eyebrow here and a small hum here. Sheogorath was wearing the same outfit he wore when he met Terrowin in Pelagius's Mind, a dapper suit with one half being purple and the other half colored red, likely representing Mania and Dementia. Sheogorath had no pupils filling his eyes, instead leaving two plain white oculi; his hair was white, slightly messy, and reached down to his neck. Althalos and Terrowin took notice to his throne, on the opposite sides of it were two small streams leading back to an unknown source that resided behind the Madgod's throne. Small mushrooms and odd flora unknown to both warriors surrounded the throne as well, standing as still as Haskill was right now. The aisle way in the throne room was adorned with several torches on either side of the split colored carpet, on the left side were torches with normal looking flames but on the opposite side stood torches with a brilliant light blue flame that burned with utter grace. The final notice was to the staff Sheogorath was holding in his right hand, Terrowin had never seen it before-it looked like a large tree branch with an eyeball fixated to the top of it.

'Ha ha! Glad you both made it in one piece! Wouldn't want to have Haskill sweep up another bloody mess, really makes ya lose your appetite watchin' him do so. Now I care about what ya both wanted so what was it ya wanted to discuss and do make it quick, me and Haskill have some cookie baking to get to?' Sheogorath asked, leaning forward from his throne and looking down on Althalos and Terrowin.

'We both have traveled far and wide to reach here, my lord. We came to ask of the whereabouts of the Hero of Kvatch. Two hundred and two years ago, the Hero of Kvatch, dawning the armor of Pelinal Whitestrake was last seen heading into your strange gate and into this realm. Could you tell us where he is, please?' asked Terrowin, sounding as sincere as he could make himself sound.

'Hero of Kvatch...Hero of Kvatch...that name... Nope! Doesn't ring a bell or...maybe it does.' Sheogorath said, his eyebrows low, hand on his chin, and slouched over.

'Listen, mortals. I will need a night to think about this before I lose my mind and my limbs. Come back tomorrow and I will be wrong in the mind to tell you about him. Go on.' said Sheogorath, shooing both warriors away.

Althalos and Terrowin looked at each other but knew it was most wise to not question a Daedric Prince especially one as mad as Sheogorath. Both heroes turned around and headed left of the aisle way of the throne room and up a small flight of stairs and out the door that was a little to the right. Althalos opened the door and walked down another small flight of steps, they were now outside of New Sheoth Palace and Althalos noticed a Dark Seducer standing guard and watching him intently; Terrowin followed after, being watched as well. Another notice that followed was that it was nighttime, Both warriors took another small right and headed straight down a large flight of steps out on the Palace Grounds. To the left and right were large towers of crystals smashed together, Althalos and Terrowin were clueless as to what they are for and why they are there. Althalos took a left down onto the grass and sat down in the shadow of a large crystal cluster. Terrowin sat down next to him as they both looked at the sky in the Shivering Isles, the night sky looking like the cosmos with streaks of colors and bright stars adorning the sky like jewels in a crown. No moons were visible at all, no familiar Masser and Secunda; it truly was an alien land to both warriors even Althalos.

'Odd that he would shoo us away like that. I have no idea why he would ask us to wait a day and come back, a most queer request when Sheogorath can be quite up front with his responses.' Terrowin pointed out.

'No matter the case, tomorrow we shall hopefully get a response or else this would have been all for nothing. It may be a complete farce being here and asking if an Imperial from a couple hundred years ago is even still alive.' said Althalos, his knees bent and arms crossed on them.

'It's a complete guess here, it'll be more so with the obtaining of the Hero of Daggerfall and the Eternal Champion,' Terrowin never did explain to Althalos his plans on how to get the two heroes who came before Althalos. 'the Eternal Champion was killed by a Dremora Lord in the Imperial City when Mehrunes Dagon was invading. The Hero of Daggerfall, according to reports was most likely a Wereboar and so he's definitely in Hircine's Hunting Grounds. How we'll be able to get our hands on two dead men or so I assume they're men is beyond me.' Terrowin explained.

'Hmm.. I can try speaking with Azura and get her thoughts on this. Considering she's a Daedra, she may be able to talk to Hircine or tell us how to safely deal with him. Hircine definitely won't enjoy my presence after our confrontation on Solstheim years ago. Considering the Daedra are far more powerful than the Divines, there may be a way to at most, to temporarily bring the Eternal Champion and Hero of Daggerfall back and be able to hopefully join our cause.' Althalos said with some glum in his voice; unsure how things could play out.

'Sounds like a plan.' Terrowin agreed. He and Althalos had lain down on the grass and admired the beauty that the Shivering Isles had to offer; albeit strange and insane beauty. Now taking notice to the weather, it was now at twilight and the sun sank down low though it couldn't be directly seen what with the large architecture directly in the way of what would be a pretty view. As the sun sank more, night came through which brought out the sky in an unimaginable way, Althalos and Terrowin's eyes were completely fixated on the beautiful cosmic lights and stars that radiated with a glow of wonder.

'What is it that you plan to do after The Guild of Tamriel eventually disbands and we go our seperate ways back to where we belong?' Terrowin asked, wanting to strike up a talk, breaking his eyes away from the sky and looking at Althalos.

'I'm not sure. I do not plan to go back to Tang Mo as I have told you, Morrowind has nothing for me so I am not entirely sure. What about you?' asked Althalos

'I plan to just settle down with my wife and kids, keeping my questing to a minimum though that likely won't happen for a very long time. These bones are not yet old enough to even begin the consideration of retirement. Plenty of fight to go around for everything that dares try to hurt me or the ones I care about.' Terrowin explained, his eyes feeling a drowsiness take effect, sleep was now near inevitable.

'I see. It's good that beneath your tough exterior, you have a good heart.' Althalos said, as he had lain flat on the ground. After a few minutes, he noticed Terrowin was out cold. Sleep did not come to Althalos as he remained awake; he spent some of his time polishing and cleaning his many weapons and swinging them around for a bit of training. The night owl syndrome Althalos had many would see as a curse but Althalos though of it as a blessing, he would always reassure himself that so much more can get done without the need for sleep or very little of it. After some training, pacing, and pondering, Althalos took Trueflame and stuck it's handle in the ground, making it serve as a torch to light the night away. Althalos then lied down on his side and difted off, Terrowin was still fast asleep on Althalos's left.

Light came rather quick, vanquishing the night away and warming the Shivering Isles. Althalos and Terrowin both woke to the sun beaming directly in their faces, serving as their alarm. Althalos grogged and moaned as Terrowin rose silently, adjusting his Daedric Armor while doing so. 'Let's do this.' Terrowin said with power. Althalos nodded strongly as they both were now up, Althalos grabbed Trueflame and stuck it back on his belt and they both walked northeast a few steps to reach the stairs up to New Sheoth Palace. As Althalos and Terrowin were about to take their first step up the stone flight, Althalos felt as if eyes were watching him and Terrowin from behind. He immediately turned around to see Sheogorath standing there, his Staff in his left hand and his right hand in his pocket. Althalos grabbed Terrowin's shoulder and spun him around, his eyes still fixated on Sheogorath.

'I'm not sure how to start this, except for here: I've ruled this land for a long time, I have forgotten. Forgotten until you both reminded me, reminded me of something or someone that once was. I sent you both away for the night in order for me to contemplate this and I have made a decision after some talking with Haskill. First thing I need to know first is what were you both looking for the Hero of Kvatch for?' Sheogorath said, his voice quiet and gentle.

'To keep this short, I wanted to start a guild of Tamriel's greatest heroes to help fight and keep evil at bay in Tamriel due to the absolute state of chaos Tamriel seems to be in; from the death of the Septims, the invasion of the Aldmeri Dominion, eruption of the Red Mountain, and the Skyrim Civil War. I, Terrowin the Last Dragonborn found Althalos here, the Nerevarine and Hortator of Morrowind; savior from the Blight and Dagoth Ur and we have both come to recruit the Hero of Kvatch into our guild, The Guild of Tamriel.' explained Terrowin.

'I see, I see. Well then how about you both ask the Hero of Kvatch then?' Sheogorath said as he raised his right hand and flicked it outward and then back into a fist and lowered his hand. A magic essence, a white glowing aura traveled from Sheogorath's feet all the way to his head. Sheogorath now looked completely different, he was wearing the entire set of the armor of the Divine Crusader, Pelinal Whitestrake. In his left hand was the Shield of the Crusader and in his right was the Sword of the Crusader. On his back was his Staff which was criss-crossed with a void black claymore. Sheogorath or so Terrowin and Althalos still assumed he was then removed his helm, the Helm of the Crusader, gone was the face of Sheogorath. This face was an Imperial's, he had brown hair that went down to his neck and had green eyes along with no facial hair or discernible markings or piercings. He stared at the Dunmer and Nord, the green eyes of this Imperial could tell a million stories filled with so little yet so much age. Althalos and Terrowin stood with the most bewildered faces, their faces frozen with shock, so much so that Terrowin even removed Konahrik to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

'I...am the Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, Divine Crusader, and ruler of the Shivering Isles and hold the title of the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. My name is Hadrian.'


	7. Chapter 7

There was an awkward moment of silence, Terrowin and Althalos could find no words to respond back, they were utterly speechless. Hadrian himself had a bit of a gruff voice, no doubt the voice of an Imperial; a voice of order and rule, similar to a guard.

'Oh come now, there is no need for this silence, I understand it's a bit of a shock but I'll explain everything. Two hundred and two years ago, after my defeat of Umaril the Unfeathered, I started to hear rumors of this strange gate near Bravil so I decided to investigate. Upon coming across the Strange Gate, I found that those who came out of the gate were devoid of any semblance of sanity. Sheogorath then spoke to me and hired me as a champion of his Court of Madness, I did many tasks for him but for what? I did not yet know. Sheogorath then told me that I was brought in to help put a stop to the Greymarch, to stop Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order and Deduction.' Hadrian explained, stopping to let Terrowin or Althalos wrap their heads around this before continuing.

'Jyggalag? I have never come across that name, ever. Not in all of my years of research.' Althalos said.

'Same here.' said Terrowin.

'Not surprising. Neither did I before Sheogorath told me however there was far more to it than that...Sheogorath WAS Jyggalag. Many years ago, Jyggalag began to gain so much absolute power that the other Daedric Princes, fearing his power, cursed him. Cursed him to live as the embodiment of everything he wasn't, madness and utter lunacy. However, the curse wasn't permanent as Jyggalag was able to become himself again at the end of every Era, and of course, the time I was brought in was the end of the Third Era. To sum up, I was given the task to help make this very staff that I hold on my back, the Staff of Sheogorath, in order to help mantle the title of Daedric Prince of Madness though I held no such amount of power that a Daedric Prince would hold. Sheogorath, unfortunately, turned back into Jyggaglag and I defeated him in battle. He questioned exactly what I was, was I a mortal, king, god? It was uncertain to him. I then took the throne of the Shivering Isles and took the title of Sheogorath and have remained here since with the exception of vacationing to Pelagius's mind where I met you, Terrowin. Over time, my eyes changed, my hair changed, my voice changed, and I completely forgot myself. I grew more powerful as well and now I know I can change back into my old self and back to Sheogorath.' said Hadrian.

'Damn. Well, we're glad that is all cleared up now. Now to truly answer the question at hand, will you join the Guild of Tamriel?' Terrowin asked. It was now or never to ask, to not have the Hero of Kvatch in the guild would deal a huge blow to any credibility the group wished to have.

'Absolutely. Now I do ask a couple of things and I don't want to sound like I'm imposing any kind of rule but I recommend it would be best to stay out of public light, for the time being, considering I have been gone for over two hundred years, same with you, Nerevarine.' said Hadrian 'I don't feel the people of Tamriel are ready quite yet though I am ecstatic to be fighting for the good of the land again. Speaking of that, what about the other two heroes? I overheard your conversation last night with Terrowin and you both discussed the Eternal Champion and Hero of Daggerfall. How do you propose we get them?' asked Hadrian.

'We haven't given a lot of thought to it yet but it would be best that we all start with the Hero of Daggerfall, asking Hircine about his whereabouts and see if there is any way at all to physically bring the Hero of Daggerfall back to life even just temporarily. With your powers and title as Sheogorath, could you perhaps talk to him for us? We can't as we are mere mortals and hold no feasible way of traveling to the Hunting Grounds.' Terrowin said as he put Konahrik back on and crossed his arms.

'Let's just keep that open as an option, we need to discuss this matter elsewhere that's not here in the Shivering Isles. I take it you both don't have a base of operations?' Hadrian asked, his voice giving the tone that he had an idea.

'Unfortunately, no. All apologies, Hadrian. We have given no thought to such an idea.' Althalos said with his voice low and a little hushed.

'Well, I have an idea for a place to set up the Guild of Tamriel but first we need to leave here. Both of you come hither near me. I have a spell that can bring us right to the gate.' said Hadrian as he sheathed the Sword of the Crusader and held his right hand in the air, ready. Althalos and Terrowin walked over to Hadrian with confidence and stood by, Althalos on the right and Terrowin on the left. Hadrian then flicked his hand outward and instantly, Terrowin and Althalos were at the gate of the Shivering Isles, hardly any feeling of movement or sense of the passage of time. What stood in front of them was a circular portal, giving off the same white light Terrowin and Althalos saw at the entrance. The three great heroes then stepped out into the portal and were back into Cyrodiil. Hadrian laid his hand on the gate and whispered something inaudible that niether Terrowin nor Althalos could hear. A day had passed in Cyrodiil since the Nerevarine and Dragonborn were last there, gone was the murky weather and out was the sun; lo, it was casting its warmth throughout the land.

'Cyrodiil...Tamriel...Oh, how good it feels to be back!' Hadrian exclaimed as he took off the Helm of the Crusader, tears twinkling in his eyes looking at the nostalgic beauty of Cyrodiil-he put the Helm back on and looked to Terrowin and Althalos.

'Now, let's get started. Also just so I don't worry you both in case you wanted to ask this question, I left Haskill in charge until I get back. I trust his judgments completely, he's a good man..well, Breton actually. Now! As for a base of operations, I have many ideas. Before I went on the quest to recover the relics I wield and wear right now, I inherited many great places across this land.' Hadrian explained 'Places such as Battlehorn Castle, Frostcrag Spire, and a couple others. Considering that places such as those are out in the open and it's best not to draw attention to ourselves, I know a more secretive location. This place can provide us everything we need, are you both ready to travel there?' Hadrian asked, Terrowin and Althalos nodded in agreement but Althalos raised a finger.

'First, we must know where exactly it is we are traveling. Do you have a map?' Althalos asked, raising an eyebrow with a very slightly disgruntled voice.

'I will be right back.' replied Hadrian as he stepped back into the gate to the Shivering Isles and not even a second later, he came back out with a scroll. Hadrian's armored hands then opened up the scroll, Althalos and Terrowin stood on either side of the Crusader, looking down at the map of Cyrodiil he held.

'Alright, where we're going is down here, Topal Bay. At the very tip of the land.' Hadrian said.

'Well then let's waste no more time and let's go.' Terrowin said as he started his pace away from the Strange Door and down to the water, Althalos and Hadrian followed. As Terrowin jumped into the water and making a big splash, Althalos followed up with a jump and splash; the water was warm and much more inviting this time around-the water smelt as though it was a fresh spring, unpolluted by any refuse one would assume a big city like Bravil would throw in. Althalos and Terrowin looked to the Champion for him to jump in but what they saw happen next, no man, mer, or beast could have predicted; Hadrian started to walk on the water, his Boots of the Crusader not even sinking by a small amount. Hadrian needed not to explain with words how he was doing so but instead flashed an amulet on a silver chain which was kept under the Cuirass of the Crusader, Althalos and Terrowin immediately recognized it was enchanted with a water-walking ability. The swimming and walking continued for a few minutes until the southern direction in which they were journeying came to a stop, land was now within their reach. Out of the larger portion of the Niben Bay, the three heroes continued their walking down to the Topal Bay and keeping to the right of the valley from their perspective.

'One thing I did forget to mention. Though I can turn back into Sheogorath at any moment. I likely won't as it doesn't do anything except change my appearance and voice, at least here in the mortal realm. In the Shivering Isles, my power and influence are far greater.' Hadrian explained.

'If that's so then what about Pelagius's Mind?' asked Terrowin.

'That was different. Pelagius's Mind is a realm all in its own. It's strange to explain but trust me on that. Hence, why I was able to exercise my power there greater than I'd be able to here.'

The path the heroes were on was clear, open and broad with beautiful green trees and boulders abroad with a Will-o-the-Wisp or deer that could be seen among the plant life. Down south and deep in the trail lied a ruined fort which Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin studied with extreme caution and curiosity. All that was left were large slabs of stone and rubble, at one time long ago was a mighty fort was now nothing but an unexplorable ruin. Hadrian recognized this fort though, images flashing before him, these images were from his olden days of questing.

'This fort. This was Fort Nomore...I remember exploring this place, a dreaded place full of evil creatures. Nothing more to be said. Whatever happened here, it cannot be undone. What likely was once a place rich with history or of some minor importance to Cyrodiil now lies decimated. Let's continue, please.' Hadrian held a hushed tone to his voice, seemingly full of sorrow and memories.

Althalos and Terrowin shared a connected mindset on Hadrian. Hadrian himself bared no ill will and though one might assume he was giving orders and demands despite Hadrian's stating earlier how he wasn't impsoing any sort of rule. Terrowin and Althalos paid no mind to it as they trusted his knowledge of Cyrodiil and its secrets. They immediately saw Hadrian as a strong and courageous warrior with epics of heroism to tell but what was also seen was a very emotionally compromised man who remained tied to many memories like a chain; these memories were full of pain, guilt, and anguish. Both the Nord and Dark Elf could heavily feel it and perhaps soon enough, Hadrian may spill these stories to them. It was just a feeling but both warriors have known and suffered such feelings so the presence wasn't alien to them nor were they ignorant to it.

To the left of the travelers was a long stretch of upward slopes and hills, nothing to see but trees and boulders; that was until Terrowin glanced to his left and saw a glimpse of a structure. Up the hills was a statue, Terrowin alerted Althalos and Hadrian to the discovery. They climbed up the hills to investigate further on what the statue was-it was of a large size and depicted an old man in some dapper clothes and one hand on a cane. It was the Shrine to Sheogorath. The area was deserted, not a soul or creature in sight; silence was carried by the wind and heard by the three heroes.

'I remember when all the Daedric shrines were full of contributors and those who wished to pay tribute to their lords. It seems that such a time is gone as well, as is nearly everything in Cyrodiil and Tamriel.' said Hadrian.

'A lot has indeed changed. As soon as we get to wherever it is you are taking us, me and Terrowin will fill you in on everything that has happened in your absence, Hero of Kvatch.' said Althalos.

'Thank you, unlike the other Princes, I didn't care to learn about whatever big picture ordeal was happening. I instead enjoyed smaller matters with mortals.' Hadrian explained.

The three then climbed down the sloped hill and back onto the trail. The wind was soft, leaves and pine needles being thrown about in the air, moving in wave-like patterns. The road to the south of Cyrodiil remained calm and collected, not a bump or roadblock in sight; putting the three warriors at ease as time was of the essence. A conversation would break out here and there but mainly pertaining to their weapons and armor; being warriors, of course. Althalos and Terrowin explained their weapons and such while Hadrian explained his; showing Shadowrend as they walked and passing the Sword of the Crusader to the Nord and Dunmer, allowing them to take a few swings with it. The pace the three were walking at proved to be rather slow as the sun started to sink and the chills of the night could be felt.

'Damn. I estimate we're still some miles away from Leyawiin. We can make our visit quick there. We should wake up early as we can and head there, then continue our way down.' said Althalos.

'Sounds good. Let's move over to the left here and stay amid the trees. I'll stay awake throughout the whole night keeping watch. Bears and such creatures to wander upon us is inevitable.' Hadrian said. The Dunmer, Imperial, and Nord then moved and disappeared into the trees, the light of the moons shining dimmly on where they stationed themselves. Terrowin broke pieces of wood and limbs and placed them together.

'YOL!' Terrowin shouted, a flame erupting from his Voice and igniting the wood. Terrowin then grabbed some moss and threw that into the fire.

'We could have just used Trueflame, you know?' said Althalos with a hint of agitation to his voice.

'Don't want to waste the relic's magic. We don't know if it lasts forever, though Dwarven-made items do seem to last an incredible amount of time, the passing years never leaving as much as a bit of dust on them.' Terrowin said.

All three heroes sat around the fire, Althalos sitting cross-legged while Terrowin and Hadrian sat differently, hands on the grass and legs facing outward. The night was now in full effect, crickets and the ambient sounds of the waters and trees filling the ears and senses.

'Suppose that now is as good a time as any to share some stories to while away the night lest you two fall asleep to early. Your stories intrigue me and I do wish to be informed on Tamrielic matters that have occurred since my departure.' Hadrian said.

Althalos and Terrowin filled Hadrian in on everything they could possibly remember. From the Red Year to the Great War to the Skyrim Civil War. Althalos shared his story and travels across Morrowind and Akavir, the artifacts he collected, the beings he encountered, and the sights he saw. Terrowin told his life story and his adventures after his return to Skyrim. Hadrian sat in awe, he removed his Helm of the Crusader and let his brown hair fall. His green eyes were filled with wonder and amazement at the feats that were told. Terrowin removed Konahrik from his head as he told his story; even went to explaining the other artifacts he collected since he and Althalos had already explained the ones they had on them.

'By Julianos...what amazing tales! Those were truly splendid! Though, I am saddened to hear about the state Tamriel is in. This gives me all the more reason to help fight in the Guild of Tamriel!' Hadrian exclaimed, his voice was energetic and full of life.

Hadrian went on to tell his story and from his side of things considering many books and accounts focused only on Martin and the Blades' efforts during the Oblivion Crisis. Hadrian told of his travels to the Deadlands, seeing Mehrunes Dagon and Akatosh battle, and went on to weave of the events of the return of Umaril and a more in depth insight of his travels and stay in the Shivering Isles. Hadrian went on to tell of in-between stories, his times with the guilds and organizations of Cyrodiil. From his rise to the Grand Champion of the Arena, to the Master of the Fighter's Guild, Arch-Mage of the Mages' Guild, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, and Gray Fox of the Thieve's Guild. Hadrian told of his dealings with the people he met but as he continued on, he began to show a more bleak side to himself; a side of woe and sadness. Terrowin and Althalos' presumptions were held in the right place, Hadrian was plagued by sorrow.

'First it was Martin's death, his final words spoken to me will forever remain etched into my mind. How he called me his friend and then smashed the Amulet of Kings in order to become Akatosh and battle Mehrunes Dagon to save us all. Next, it was the Gray Prince. Agronak gro-Malog. He sent me on a quest to learn of heritage, I found that he was a vampire and that his father was one as well. Agronak did not take the news well, he called himself "filth" and he just stood there in the middle of our battle, not bothering to take a swing, he wanted me to kill him. I fulfilled his wish and I pray his soul is at ease,' Hadrian's face scrunched and his eyes began to well up with tears 'During my time in the Dark Brotherhood, Lucien Lachance gave me the order to murder my Dark Brotherhood family in order to ultimately become a member of the Black Hand. The "Purification" as it was called needed to be fulfilled, it pained me to kill every member of those who called me a member of their family but there was one pain that stood above the rest. A Breton girl named Antoinetta Marie, from the beginning she was always so kind to me and so helpful, I grew to love her with all my heart. That came to an end during the Purification, she was the last one I decided to kill. She was peacefully asleep as I ended her life that night. I wept throughout the entire night over her, I loved her..' said Hadrian, tears streaming down his face.

Althalos and Terrowin had faces of sorrow as well. Never was a tale of more woe heard before. Hadrian's face cleared up and returned to normal, or far from it. Althalos and Terrowin looked at each other and then looked at Hadrian who put his Helm back on.

'I have no words...' Althalos said, his voice hushed and small.

'I'm fine. This all happened so long ago, I need to forget if I can.' said Hadrian.

'That wouldn't be for the best, Hadrian. Memories such as those are vital, sadness is just another emotion. You're strong for sharing your story, many men would lock away such feelings-cowards.' Terrowin said, sounding reassuring.

'Thank you, Terrowin. It would be best if you two got some rest. We do need to be up at the crack of dawn.' said Hadrian.

Terrowin put Konahrik off to the side and stretched his body across the uncomfortable dirt and grass. Althalos did the same. It did not take long for the Nord and Dunmer to fall fast asleep. Hadrian kept the fire going and spent the rest of the dark hours staring into it. Hadrian would examine Shadowrend or the Staff of Sheogorath to help pass the time. Though the Imperial kept his eyes fixated on the fire, his mind was somewhere entirely different; reminiscing over the past two hundred years. Such thoughts and memories were frequent though they were not as common when Hadrian was Sheogorath.

Martin's words flashed in Hadrian's mind, he could almost hear him again. Those final words Martin spoke before his transformation and death. _Farewell. You've been a good friend, in the short time that I've known you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits._

The words heard were then cast aside as Jyggalag's first words rang in Hadrian's head. _All shall crumble before Jyggalag!_ More words and events flashed before Hadrian, he felt he was losing his mind; his hands grasped his helm and held on tight.

After what felt like an eternity of a state of delirium. Hadrian was able to think for himself again, his mind was back. Hadrian rested his hands on his lap and saw the sun rise, it's rays piercing through the trees. _That was odd. I have never had that happen before. What was that?_ Hadrian thought to himself.

 _That was just me. Didn't mean to spook ya, kinda had to flip through yur memories to get here._ The voice that was now speaking in Hadrian's mind was a familiar one, the heavily accented Sheogorath was now speaking to Hadrian. _Sheogorath? Why are you speaking to me? I cast you aside so I can be myself. If I wanted to be you, I could change back but I won't so don't count on me to do so._

 _Fine! If you're going to be like that then when the Dragonborn and Nerevar aren't around or when it's numbingly quiet, I'll talk to ya and keep ya company whether ya like it or not. I'll share with ya some ideas I had and I do have the best ideas; like when I had Haskill dress up like a woman to get back my Staff from those Hungers who stole it from me._ Sheogorath then laughed at his own words, Hadrian's inner voice was not having it, however. _Do go away now. The sun is coming up and we need to get back on the road and traveling._ Hadrian stated bluntly.

 _Alright then, but I will be back soon. Squadala! I'm off!_ And like that, Sheogorath's voice was gone and Hadrian could breathe and think easily again. It now wouldn't be long before Terrowin and Althalos woke up so Hadrian sat, waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun rose, the fire died slow and steady; the smoldering logs billowed out smoke with very little flame. Hadrian sat in anticipation for Terrowin and Althalos to rise from their slumber, time was ticking. Eventually, the two woke up and after a battle with some discombobulation and the inability to stand for a minute-they were right and ready to resume their quest.

'Good to see that you both are awake. First, Leyawiin and then our destination. It won't even be afternoon by the time we reach the bottom of Cyrodiil so long as we hurry.' said Hadrian as he stood up and descended down the green hill and back onto the path-he pulled out the map of Cyrodiil to check it over once again.

Terrowin put on Konahrik and he and Althalos descended down the hill as well, the three heroes now stood as ready as ever. The birds of the land chirped happily and the flowing sounds of the river mixed with the melodies of the birds; the trees seemingly swayed to the lively music and nature of Cyrodiil.

'It would be best if we ran so we can reach Leyawiin even quicker. Althalos, can you control the speed of your Boots of Blinding Speed so as to keep up with mine and Hadrian's rather slower paces?' Terrowin asked.

'Of course. I would have Terrowin climb onto my back and I would run at full speed to help us get to where we needed to go as quickly as possible. To use the Boots and leave one of you in the dust would be most unfair and unwise. I suggest that we get horses as soon as we can. Me and Terrowin have the coinage to do so, what say you, Hero of Kvatch?' Althalos asked.

Hadrian folded away the map in a quick matter as he checked over himself. He found he had no coins at all, Hadrian's head lowering was one of disappointment.

'I am afraid I do not and I apologize. I am sure I will come across some money soon so as to have you both no longer pay for anything that is of need to me. Your money is your own and is for what you deem,' said Hadrian 'Let us go.'

The three ran as fast as they could, Hadrian had quite the nimble feet; gliding through the air with such speed that the wind rushed by at a quick pace. Terrowin and Althalos followed closely behind. The path took many turns and cuts, winding down near the river; the river was calm and collected-in a state of stasis. As they were walking, the three heroes noticed a shrine; a shrine to one of the Divines. Hadrian examined it closely and found it was the shrine to Stendarr. Hadrian kneeled and made a small prayer at the shrine before getting back up and continuing on his way. Althalos and Terrowin were not close to the Divines, what with their dealings with the Daedric Princes-Althalos highly revering Azura and Terrowin revering Hermaeus Mora, mainly. In the distance, beyond the trees and boulders were the walls of Leyawiin. The three heroes ran fast and hard towards it; it was now afternoon and the sun's heat was at full power, making being in armor more grueling and hot than it needed to be.

Nevertheless, the warriors pushed on until they were all standing in the shadow of the giant stone structures that stood in place around Leyawiin. The walls were chivalric in nature, colossal gray enclosures of seemless bound. The walls of Cyrodiil envoked visions and thoughts of safety, desire, and need. To the right they headed, circling around the gate as their feet trampled upon luscious green grass and moss-many great trees surrounding the area as well. The three heroes found themselves at a fenced area with horses abroad, it was Five Riders Stable. To the left of stable stood one of the many gates into Leyawiin, this being the West Gate, and so suringly and firmly, the three warriors entered.

As the gates closed behind them, the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn looked to the right to see the giant Chapel of Zenithar. It stood strong and proud as a beacon of the Divines though it was rather unfortunate to see the window pane that once depicted Talos destroyed. Terrowin assumed this was the same case with every other chapel in all of Cyrodiil's cities. To the left were many houses, old and faded they looked with their yellow tint barely appearing; t'was familiar to Hadrian who inhaled a breath of Leyawiin air. In the same row of houses was the Five Claws Lodge; a small wooden building with an unappealing look to its architecture and display. Nevertheless, the three warriors made their way to the lodge and walked through it's singular wooden door, the inside was that of a typical Cyrodiilic bar. The walls and floor were all old wood planks and to the right was the bar itself. To the left were guest rooms and if one were to walk forward and a bit to the left was something of a dining area.

The bartender was an Argonian with a vibrant red to his scales; around his eyes was a bit of green color. He wore a blue and green outfit and had his arms rested on the bar table; bottles of wine, ale, and brandy strewn about all over the counters. A couple Imperials and a singular Nord sat at the tables in the back area-chugging down alcohol and some food.

'Hello travelers! Welcome to the Five Claws Lodge, my name is Swims-In-Blood. How may I be of service?' asked Swims-In-Blood.

'We're just here for some food. I will take some Flin and a couple of apples. I'll pay for everything." said Althalos as he set down a decently sized bag of gold.

Hadrian ordered only some water and some beef while Terrowin got a cup of mead and clam chowder. Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin all sat at a large table in the back of the Five Claws Lodge; dining to the sounds of small ambience, some talking from others in the building here and there. They broke their fast at a quick pace and then left, no words exchanged at all during the whole dining course.

The three heroes quickly got out of Leyawiin and continued on their way to the bottom of Cyrodiil; their slow walking turning into a fast jog so as to reach their destination quicker. There was no longer a real trail on the ground to show the way but instead just wilderness-it was a matter of knowing direction now so Althalos and Terrowin put their faith in Hadrian's sense of it. Many tall plants and bunches of grass swept by the armored legs of three heroes as they ran through the outskirts of Cyrodiil. To the their left was the stone wall of Leyawiin which now reached an end as the three warriors continued at their hurried pace.

The weather took a drastic turn as the clouds shielded the sun and a thick mist rolled onwards throughout the woods. This would normally put a dent or slow down in any normal traveller's as they would feel the need to pull out a sword in case of danger but Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin knew that no real dangers lurked besides wild animals and creatures that proved no real harm. The hills were abundant; up and down them the heroes went. The direction was steered more to the left, Hadrian led on knowing that the shore was not too far ahead. It was only a few minutes of more running before all three heroes reached the shore; the waters were calm and steady. This was not a shore with sand but appeared as if the hills simply disappeared into the water. The mist blanketed the entirety of the Topal Bay-Hadrian looked to the left for the easternmost side and saw it ways out in the distance.

'We need to reach the other side over there, when we reach there and continue down south for a bit more, we will be at our destination. Trust me." said Hadrian with a sure voice.

Althalos and Terrowin couldn't argue as they hopped in the water and began their swim while Hadrian treaded on the water; technically heading west but any map looker would know they were reaching the eastern shore of the Topal Bay. No Slaughterfish or any other water danger were around to put a dent in the travels, allowing Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin to continue forth. Little to no time passed before the three heroes were on the opposite shore; Althalos and Terrowin shook off whatever water was dripping down their armor whilst Hadrian remained completely dry. This other side was no different as there were more rolling green hills with large trees here and there; not much a sight for sore eyes.

Pushing onward, the clouds revealed the sun once more and the mist and gloom was gone. Downward they continued on, the walking and occasional running really starting to wear out the three warriors and whatever was left of their stamina and speed. Before they even realized it, they were over the final green hill; down below was an old wooden bridge-rundown and musty smelling, even from afar. Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin slowly made their way across the bridge and onto a small area of land. The land area was mainly sand and dirt with small patches of green grass here and there; decorating the area were remnants of what may have been a structure at one point. Grey bricks and rubble strewn about with planks of wood all over as well. Hadrian immediately knew they were at the right place-recognizing the landscape and even the old well that stood nearby.

'I'm sorry to have to get you both wet again but to get to where we are going, you'll have to go underwater. Follow me, please.' Hadrian said as he walked to the stable waters of the Topal Bay and went against the magic force of his water walking necklace and sunk below into the bay.

Althalos and Terrowin did the same, their vision becoming blurry from the water filling their eyes but nonetheless, followed where Hadrian swam to. Hadrian swam over to a fallen tree trunk that, with the exception of the bottom of the trunk, the rest of it was buried in sand. Swimming to the very bottom of it, the bottom was hollowed out and there was a wooden door; Althalos and Terrowin were surprised at such a sight. Hadrian entered through the underwater door and then Terrowin followed as did Althalos who shut the door behind himself. Hadrian let the necklace rise him back up to the surface and Terrowin noticed his boots run across the water. The Nord and Dark Elf climbed out of the water; both were breathing heavily and coughing out whatever water entered their system.

'Where are we? Can you tell us now?!' asked Althalos with an exasperated tone.

'We are in Deepscorn Hollow..' Hadrian said.

'Never heard of such a place.' said Terrowin, Althalos nodding agreeingly.

'As explained before, I inherited many places before my dealings with Umaril and Sheogorath; Battlehorn Castle, Frostcrag Spire, and many others. This place, Deepscorn Hollow, is one of those location I inherited. It's a vampire lair however I did not use it for such a purpose. I made many renovations here to help spruce it up a bit; excuse the gloom in this first area of this place.' explained Hadrian.

The area of Deepscorn Hollow they were in was indeed dark and glum, the three heroes entered through a large arch that was carved into the rock that encompassed the entirety of the place; much like a cave. The arches were accompanied with large pillars that stretched around all sides of the large area in front of the three warriors; this area was large and vast, one's voice could easily echo if they spoke loud enough. Large jagged rocks hung from the ceiling like icicles dangling from the roof of a house in the more frosty months. In the middle of this cave-like area stood a large tree, its branches going in all directions and sporting big green leaves-in front of the tree were many colorful flowers of all kinds along with some large nothing-of-notice rocks.

Hadrian led Althalos and Terrowin to the left and they were now heading up a small flight of stone steps; the steps led to a wooden door with a singular torch to the left of it that hung to the wall. Hadrian opened the door and let Althalos and Terrowin head in first, Hadrian then entered and closed the door behind him. The three warriors were now in a much more enclosed room, Hadrian remembered this area as the Deepscorn Cloister. The room held no cave resemblence; it was similar to the room of a typical Cyrodiilic castle, there were four large pillars in the center of the room along with three different directions to head towards; straight ahead and to the left, there were flights of stairs that descended down and to the right was a small hallway. Hadrian led the Nerevarine and Dragonborn to the right and down the small hallway, to the left in the hallway was a set of stairs that went up and straight ahead was a set of stairs going down; down they all went and through another wooden door.

 _Hello? This thing on? It's a bit quiet right now, wanna talk? You know you want to, don't be a stick in the mud!_ Hadrian was in no mood for talk. _You said you would talk to me when Althalos and Terrowin weren't around, can't even stick to that promise?_ Hadrian's inner voice was less than pleased at the sudden outburst _Ah ah ah, I also said I would chat with you when it's quiet around but whatever, g_ _o back to doing what you were doing!_

Snapping back to reality, Hadrian took a moment to realize where he was, this area was the Deepscorn Bastion, it held a very similar look to Deepscorn Cloister-large pillars and different rooms in every direction. However, in the middle of the pillars was a small wooden table with two chairs around it; the table was bare with the exception of some candles that sat in the middle. Hadrian quickly ran up to the room ahead of the table to grab a third chair and set it down. Hadrian then sat down and gestured Althalos and Terrowin to do the same, which they did.

'Now that we are situated, we can now discuss what to d-" Terrowin was cut off as a hooded figure darted into the room and kneeled before Hadrian. The figure was a Dunmer but not wholly like one either, sporting more vampiric characteristics than anything.

'Master, you have returned. It's been much too long, where have you been?' said the Dunmer Vampire.

'I have been in the Shivering Isles, being Sheogorath and what not. Terrowin, Althalos, this is my Dark Minion. Dark Minion, these are not treats—these are guests and or friends that will be staying here for a while. Understood?' Hadrian asked.

'Yes, master. Is there anything you require of me?' asked the Dark Minion as he stood up and stared at Hadrian.

'Not at this moment, you can go do whatever it was you were doing.' Hadrian said as the Dark Minion took his leave and went off somewhere else in Deepscorn Hollow.

'Alright then, as I was saying—we now need to discuss what to do next now that we have a base of operations and a damn good secretive one as well.' said Terrowin.

'Agreed. Now, how exactly to bring back the Eternal Champion and Hero of Daggerfall...' Althalos said with a sigh, his arms folded across the table.

'I heard about how the Eternal Champion died during Mehrunes Dagon's invasion of the Imperial City, killed by a Dremora Lord; rather unsavory way for a hero to die, especially one that came before all of us and embarked on such a marvelous journey. Unfortunately, I have no information or any way of getting information about the Eternal Champion, that includes information on the hero's gender or race.' said Hadrian, his hand scratching the part of the Helm of the Crusader where his chin is.

'That was the same case with me when I looked into his origins and death. Our best bet then is to start with the Hero of Daggerfall since we have more information on him. I explained to Althalos that the Hero of Daggerfall is most likely in Hircine's Hunting Grounds; reports of a Wereboar causing problems in the Iliac Bay all point to the Hero. How do you propose we get there, Hadrian?' Terrowin asked.

'I proposed that I talk to Azura so better yet, considering that you are Sheogorath, is there anyway you can do it?' asked Althalos, raising his eyebrow.

'I believe the best way to go about doing this instead of talking to Azura or heading all the way back to the Shivering Isles; we must find a way to contact Hircine himself. I have held good favor with him at one point.' Hadrian said.

'As have I, in my possession is the Savior's Hide. I can perhaps attempt to make some kind of deal with him. And now that I think about it, it isn't best that you, Hadrian, as Sheogorath talk to Hircine because I'm sure you're familiar with the story of the Madgod's dealings with the Huntsman in Skyrim..' said Terrowin.

'Ah, yes yes." Hadrian said, remembering the account.

'Back on the subject of making a deal with Hircine, then that's what we will do, what do you both say in the mean time, we spend a few days here and train—perhaps lay low?' Althalos asked.

'I'll look through every book I can and see how we can contact Hircine and what's the best way to go about doing so.' Terrowin said.

It was decided then, training and research were now the best things to do for the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn. Two days passed with no clear indication due to Deepscorn Hollow's lack of windows; Hadrian would occasionally climb out of the place and check the outside world for anything at all. Terrowin saw that Hadrian had a small but sweet library and decided to flip through every book he could on anything Daedric related. Terrowin read through _On Oblivion_ and _The Doors of Oblivion_. The former proving to be of no help but the latter was of more use; however the author Seif-ij Hidja did not go into precise detail on how his master Morian Zenas traveled to the different Oblivion realms.

When Terrowin wasn't searching through every book, he was training with Althalos and Hadrian—Hadrian proving to be a swordsman of impeccable skill, able to quickly disarm both the Nerevarine and Dragomborn. Occasionally the heroes would trade weapons and then battle; Althalos would give Scourge to Terrowin and then Terrowin would give to Althalos the Mace of Molag Bal.

Every now and then heading back to Hadrian's books, Terrowin was no longer able to find anything that was of help on how to contact Hircine. Now knowing there were no real other options left considering that heading Solstheim and waiting for the Blood Moon Prophecies to start up again was out of the question and there's no way known anymore on how to travel to a realm of Oblivion; the Dragonborn turned his head towards the shrines. There was a statue and shrine of Hircine that was in Cyrodiil; whether it was still there or not was a roll of the dice but so has been everything on the adventure so far and Terrowin had faith in the idea considering it wouldn't be that long a stride to reach the shrine. Approaching the Dark Elf and Imperial, Terrowin spat out his idea.

'After a couple days of searching through every book here, I have found almost nothing of help but a great idea came to me and it is the last option we have. There is still a shrine to Hircine here in Cyrodiil, all we need to do is visit it and pray. If Hircine makes himself known then we can ask him about the Hero of Daggerfall and if there is any way at all to temporarily bring him back from the dead.' proposed Terrowin. Hadrian and Althalos were sitting at the table, Hadrian's helm was off and his brown hair sat gentle across the back of his neck.

'I cannot object to that, it's the best thing we can do. What say you, Althalos?' Hadrian asked the Dark Elf.

'Hircine may not appreciate my presence but if this is the only way to do things then so be it. I say we shall continue to stay here and train; a few more days should do. I'll head out and obtain food for us when we desire it. As for staying and training, The Guild of Tamriel will be known soon enough as a strong group of more than capable warriors which we already are but extra training wouldn't hurt at all.' explained Althalos.

Hadrian and Terrowin agreed to the plan with no objections, now was the time of preparation for the group. The time of planning and prioritizing for such a large quest with many possible road blocks as Murphy's Law is well and alive in the world of Nirn and beyond.


	9. Chapter 9

A few short days passed, training and boredom abroad; each hero would admit that they felt stronger and ready to take on anything. To Hadrian, it felt like the glory days, like no time truly passed. Althalos would head outside occasionally to obtain food for everyone, the Dark Elf would chuck the Spear of the Hunter into the water to get a Slaughterfish or into the woods for a deer. Terrowin would then take the meat and make it into a nice stew with some herbs from the outside as well; the Nerevarine and Hero of Kvatch were impressed with the Dragonborn's cooking ability.

Everyone was now ready to leave Deepscorn Hollow and venture out for Hircine's Shrine. Althalos and Hadrian packed their weapons up and cleaned any amount of a mess left behind; Terrowin was already packed and so he sat at the small table in the room with Konahrik off, taking an Iron Dagger to his beard. Althalos and Hadrian then took the dagger to their faces as well; the few days spent in Deepscorn Hollow definitely showed on the face of every warrior, chunks of hair on them like moss on a tree.

After shaving and packing up, the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn headed out of Deepscorn Hollow. They all went the same way they came in, it wasn't long before they were in the same body of water that swallows the entrance to the dark and musty place; the three heroes swam down and exited out through the old wooden door and resurfaced out and back onto dry land. The sun was out and beaming brightly, the warmth was quite welcome to dry up the water dripping down the armor of the soaked Dunmer, Imperial, and Nord.

'Now that we're out, we can officially begin. Hircine's Shrine is south of the Imperial City, when we get near there, we should all keep an eye out for any Thalmor agents. There's no doubt in my mind they have more of a grip and influence over the Imperial City than anywhere else here in Cyrodiil because of The Great War.' Terrowin explained.

'If we do come across them, may I have permission to slaughter them without mercy?' asked Althalos, his voice calm but his words were that of lust for Altmer blood.

'Only if need be, let's move.' answered Hadrian as the three warriors continued on and away from Deepscorn Hollow. They all crossed over the old wooden bridge that lead them to the Hollow in the first place and pushed forward up the big green hills that lay in front of them. They were in Blakckwood, on the top of the large hills and if one looked to the east—Black Marsh could be seen over the many rolling mounds of grass and dirt. Endless the hills seemed as they stretched on towards the horizon; occasionally the journey being interrupted by an occasional bear or Spriggon, typical Cyrodiilic dangers and whatnot.

Accompanying the hills were large boulders and trees along with rather generic looking plant life. Blackwood proved to be the largest section of Cyrodiil yet, eventually the heroes crossed paths with a rundown Fort Blueblood and many hours later, Fort Bulwark. The three warriors took notice to the sun setting but decided to press on well into the dark and cold night. Insects and other creatures could be heard close and far into the distance, their radiant sounds encompassing what made Cyrodiil such a place of magnificence. One could easily feel at ease under the starry night sky of the center province of Tamriel.

'I think we should continue walking well into the night, what say the rest of you?' asked Hadrian.

'Much agreed, I can go without food or sleep for a single night. Whatever helps to get to Hircine's Shrine the fastest.' Althalos said.

'As can I. While we journey, we should chat a bit.' said Terrowin.

'What should we chat about because I haven't the faintest idea?' asked Hadrian, confused on what he wanted to know about the Nerevarine and Dragonborn considering they have shared their stories of adventure.

'I can start with some random facts about myself; besides hating Altmer I also despise Bosmer. Nothing but irritating short-stacked cannibals as far as my red eyes are concerned. Also, I have been afraid to admit this but I do have one singular fear..' said Althalos, his voice stopped and trailed off on those final syllables. Hadrian and Terrowin's ears perked up to hear what the fear of the Nerevarine was.

'Dreughs..' mumbled Althalos, his gravel sounding voice was hushed.

'Really? Dreughs? Why?' Terrowin asked.

'It's embarassing because I have no clue as to why; I find them to be disgusting unnatural creatures from Lyg. The ones that lived in the waters surrounding Vvardenfell were bad enough but I have been dreading encountering one of the Land Dreughs here in Cyrodiil.' Althalos admitted.

'Don't feel embarassed. I have a crippling fear of Zombies. Unsure if my fear stretches to Draugr considering you don't find them here in Cyrodiil.' Hadrian said.

'More annoying than anything Draugr are, encounter them in every damn cave and crypt in Skyrim you will.' said Terrowin with a slight tint of annoyance to his voice.

'I have told you Althalos but I haven't told you, Hadrian. The one thing I fear is my family being hurt. No matter the size or strength of a creature or foe, it strikes no fear into my being unless it attempts to hurt my wife or kids.' said Terrowin bluntly.

'Moving away from our fears now, something to know about me that I didn't tell before is that during my long journey through the Oblivion Crisis I was a Daedra worshipper. I remained that way up until the finding of the armor I wear on me now; it changed my ways and for the better.' Hadrian explained.

'I continue to worship the many Daedra however my main lord is Hermaeus Mora.' Terrowin said.

'As if I need to explain who I worship and am the champion of.' Althalos added in.

The night was still dark and full of terrors as the three heroes continued walking and discussing themselves amongst one another. They passed by Fort Teleman and things had been quiet up until that point; no creatures or people in sight to put a tiny dent in things. As the group passed by the strong walls of the fort, out of nowhere came a Khajiit and Redguard. Bandits they were and they came with no warning; just their weapons flailing around. The Khajiit wore a full set of Mithril armor and wielded an Ebony warhammer while the Redguard sported a set of Glass armor and a Daedric claymore. Terrowin quickly took Auriel's Bow and fired two swift arrows into the Khajiit, piercing through the weak Mithril cuirass and killing him fast. Hadrian ran up to the Redguard as the Redguard ran up to him, Hadrian took out the Sword of the Crusader and positioned it so the blade faced downwards. Hadrian then once he was in close proximity to the Redguard bandit, spun half a one-eighty and took the Sword of the Crusader and stabbed it through the Redguard's stomach; Hadrian's back facing him the whole time whilst his arm held the Sword deep in the bandit's abdomen. The Redguard fell to the ground in a snail-like position; Hadrian then took the Sword and cleaned the blood off of it and sheathed it once again.

'Let us hope we don't have anymore interruptions like that.' Hadrian said. Althalos was impressed at the swift work of the Imperial and Nord considering Althalos a few days ago took down a good number of them by himself. He is the Nerevarine after all but whether he is truly stronger than the Hero of Kvatch or the Dragonborn is anyone's guess and/or argument.

Not much later, the three reached the Panther River. The hills at this point were even steeper with huge rocks and boulders to trip up anyone unlucky enough to not watch their own feet. Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin carefulyl climbed down the steep slope and down to the river where they drew some of the cool water to hydrate themselves. Hadrian then treaded across the river and Althalos and Terrowin followed as the river was not wide and it was calm and steady.

They were greeted by more large boulders and trees as they climbed up the hills of the opposite side of where they once were. The Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn were now in The Nibenay Valley, in the distance amongst the trees was the great Niben Bay where the heroes first started from after their short excursion in the Shivering Isles. The night now started to fade away, the stars becoming memories and something to look forward to the next night that was to come. The sun's light was faintly there across the horizon but it was absent from the sky, the twilight look overtook the whole of Cyrodiil; allowing the true beauty of the province to glimmer ever so radiantly. The land once jungled shined upon the three heroes, its light piercing through the thick trees and seemingly guiding their way from the Niben Bay to the Silverfish River. The light only showed the path while instinct did the rest of the work. That point of reaching the river was indeed completed though it, of course, took some time.

Much like the Panther River, the three warriors stopped for a drink at the Silverfish River before continuing on their way. They were not tired at all, the whole of the journey kept their blood flowing and their minds awake from dusk until dawn. Everything was quiet, the trees and wind were silent and even the crunching of leaves and rocks under the heavy boots of the heroes were quiet.

 _Ooooo, Hadriaaaaannn...I'm a ghooooossttt._ said Sheogorath. _You're really starting to get on my nerves, Mad One._ Hadrian said, his face calm but the voice in his mind livid. _I make you Mad God of the Shivering Isles and this how you treat me? Rather insensitive and I know all about sensitivity; many folks lose it when I mess around with their brain matter._ retorted Sheogorath. _Anywho, going to talk to Hircine hmm? Interesting character he is, I wonder what lies underneath that skull head of his?_ pondered Sheogorath. _He shouldn't be too big a problem, it's not like we're going to talk to Boethiah, Molag Bal, or even Vaermina. We're simply going to make a deal with him and see if he can fetch the Hero of Daggerfall for us. I wonder if it's possible for a Daedric Prince to even bring life back?_ asked Hadrian. _Oh it's possible, us Daedra hold more power than the Divines so we can exercise power much more than they can. Hircine doesn't exercise his power all the time like Dagon does so he has a lot more of it._ said Sheogorath.

Before Hadrian could continue speaking with the Madgod in his head, he took a moment to realize where he, Althalos, and Terrowin were. They were in the midst of a large forest with towering trees; across the way a drop off could be seen with the Silverfish River in view. That was now the new destination to reach and so the three heroes pushed on and carefully waded through the Silverfish River, the river being more or less the same as the Panther River, calm and cool. After crossing the river, the Dunmer, Imperial, and Nord were met with more Cyrodiilic nature, the sight of more trees and rocks brought an ache to the eyes of the three warriors.

They travelled along the river, having it act as a guide; the direction was westward. The group passed by Fort Flecia, the structure being much more in tact than the previous forts that had been seen thus far. Not even a couple minutes later, Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin walked by the Imperial Bridge Inn; surprisingly the inn was still up and running, smoke coming out of its chimney and the smell of delicious mead and food filled the nostrils of the three warriors. They did not stop by for a bite to eat as they made their way past the bridge in front of the inn and continued on, some hours passed through the same old same old until the Corbolo River was reached. The river was crossed and they were now in the area of the Yellow Road. Hadrian led Althalos and Terrowin along the Yellow Road as it was the best way to follow to reach the Imperial City area and Hircine's Shrine.

The sun was now starting to sink below the mountains. The area the heroes were now in was much more open than any area they had been in before in Cyrodiil. The large mountain ranges stretched on, large trees were here and there rather than in bunches, and far away was The Upper Niben. Hadrian turned towards where the Upper Niben was so as to get a good estimate on where to go next. Once the uppermost section of the Niben was reached out in the horizon and towards the west was the Imperial City. The glorious White-Gold Tower stood strong and ageless over the land, the sun's fading shine radiated the tower where the seat of the Septim Dynasty once stood. Its Ayleid make caught the eyes of the three warriors. Althalos and Hadrian were instantly bombarded with a wave of nostalgia while Terrowin looked on with fresh eyes. No such architecural monument could be found in Skyrim nor anywhere else in all of Tamriel with the exception of the Direnni Tower in High Rock or the Crystal Tower that once stood in the Summerset Isle.

The Upper Niben was much larger than the rivers that were crossed before but the heroes pushed on and crossed the large body of water. By now, the sun was almost gone, its light trying to stay but couldn't as the night then took form. The water of the Upper Niben was cold and bitter, Althalos and Terrowin feeling its wrath while Hadrian remained dry and walking on it but they didn't mind considering they've felt and encountered worse. Reaching the opposite side, the cold night air was carried with the wind, leaves going in all directions and the stars providing little light. Hadrian now led Althalos and Terrowin slightly northwest, he knew without a doubt that Hircine's Shrine was close. Not many more minutes passed into the night until the shrine was now in sight. Candles illuminated the stone, they surrounded the base of the statue in a large circle; bringing an instant feeling of warmth to the night despite the distance away.

Hircine's stone replication stood strong in the night, Althalos remembering Solstheim from many years ago, remembering him as the formidable foe he was. Althalos didn't want to feel cocky but he sure felt proud weilding the very trophy he won from his battle with the Huntsman on his back. As the three warriors walked closer and closer to Hircine's Shrine, two figures could be seen standing around the shrine to the Hunstman. A Nord and a Khajiit stood in the shadow of the large shrine, paying their respects to their Daedric lord. The Nord and Khajiit then took notice to the three heavily armored travelers drawing near and kept their eyes fixated on them whilst Althalos drew the Spear of the Hunter, Hadrian drew Shadowrend, and Terrowin drew Dawnbreaker and the Mace of Molag Bal. The three heroes now stood in front of the Khajiit and Nord, the two Hircine worshippers stood still and unphased by the weapon drawn Dunmer, Imperial, and Nord. The Khajiit wore Vampire armor and was dark in color, his fur a deep brown hue while the Nord wore a full set of Dwarven armor and had only one eye, the other was blank and lifeless.

'By Hircine himself...the Divine Crusader of legend...and some friends. The Dark Elf wielding Hircine's very spear, Tal'ak sees.' Tal'ak then looked towards his fellow Nord worshipper.

'I'm Gaius Dostmere, what is it you require of our master, Hircine?' Gaius' voice was gruff and low, sounding almost like he had Dreugh wax caught in his throat.

Hadrian sheathed his weapon and as he did so, Althalos and Terrowin did the same.

'First let us introduce ourselves. I am Terrowin the Last Dragonborn, the Divine Crusader's name being Hadrian and the Dunmer is the Nerevarine, Althalos. We have come all this way to speak with Hircine and ask him of a favor. I myself hold good favor with him as in my possession though not on me at this very moment is the Savior's Hide.' Terrowin explained.

'In the past, I have also held good favor with the Huntsman. Asking me to kill a Unicorn in exchange for the brief possession of the Savior's Hide as well.' said Hadrian.

'Though I wield on my back the Spear of the Hunter. I won it through fair game and battle with Hircine. I am sure he won't take great offense to my presence as he knows what fair game is and shouldn't hold a grudge.' Althalos explained.

'Hmm...normally we would have someone bring a wolf or bear pelt but Tal'ak sees that that is not needed here. Dragonborn, since you currently have the Savior's Hide, you must be the one to speak with Lord Hircine. Simply pray at the shrine here; I also am quite sure Hircine will converse with the rest of you and you will be able to hear him, not just the Dragonborn here.' Tal'ak explained.

Terrowin stepped forward and stood in front of the shrine, he then kneeled and began praying for Hircine to come forward and speak. _Lord Hircine, I, Terrowin, have returned to ask you of a favor if you would be so inclined to come forth and hear my prayers. Me, the Hero of Kvatch, and Nerevarine have traveled a great distance to be here and speak with you. Please hear my plea._ said Terrowin, deep in his thoughts. Everyone looked up at Hircine's statue, waiting for a response. A few seconds passed and a voice filled everyone's ears.

'Ah, Terrowin. How good it is to see you, my favored champion.' said Hircine. His voice was harsh and low, its familiarity resonating with Althalos and Hadrian.

'The Nerevarine, you still have my spear I see. And you, Hero of Kvatch or should I say...Sheogorath.' said Hircine. Althalos did not feel intimidated though Hircine tried to invoke that feeling. Hadrian was now quite sure that having Terrowin speak to Hircine's Shrine was a better option than Hadrian speaking to him as Sheogorath; Hircine's pause before saying his name and the contempt that followed sure made this choice the better one.

'What is it you have summoned me for?' asked Hircine.

'We have summoned you to ask about the Hero of Daggerfall. We ask to see if there is any way at all to bring him back from the dead so he can join our guild.' explained Terrowin.

'Hmm...a lofty request. I do have the Hero of Daggerfall in my Hunting Grounds, a treasured Wereboar he is. There is a way to bring him and anyone else really, temproarily back from the dead—having their spirit take on a more physical look and feel while their real body lies wherever it may be. However, if you wish for me to do such a task, I require something from you.' said Hircine. His shrine was still but his voice made it seem as although the statue was alive, Terrowin swearing he could see the statue's head move slightly.

'What is it that you want?' asked Terrowin. Any normal man or mer would be afraid of the response, let alone from a Daedric Prince but Terrowin remained unphased by the Huntsman's words.

'First, I require back the Savior's Hide. You need not worry about traveling all the way back to your home in Skyrim. Its powerful link to me and its magic can allow me to take it back-' a small portal then opened up and the Savior's Hide came out of it and fell in the grass. 'Like that.' The Savior's Hide then disappeared once again.

Terrowin couldn't object, if this was what it took to get the Hero of Daggerfall back, losing the Savior's Hide was but a small, miniscule thing.

'Now, the true requirement, Terrowin. You. I want you to pledge your soul to me.' Hircine's voice was soft, he did not demand nor did he have any contempt or anger in his voice unlike other Princes who would ask for such a thing.

'In what fashion here, Huntsman?' asked Terrowin, his tone stern and strong.

'Simply put, whether you become a Lyncanthrope again or not, when you die I want your soul to be mine. For you to be in my Hunting Grounds in exchange for your Hero of Daggerfall. No bloodshed, no nothing. I am patient so I can even wait until you die of old age. Do we have a deal, Dragonborn?' asked Hircine.

Terrowin looked at Althalos and Hadrian, Hadrian removed the Helm of the Crusader from his head; his green eyes were saying for Terrowin to make this choice and that it was up to him. Althalos' red eyes were saying much of the same.

'We have a deal, Hircine. When I die, my soul will go to you.' Terrowin said.

'Excellent. Here is your Hero of Daggerfall.' said Hircine as another portal opened up.

This was it. The moment of truth. Another portal opened up next to the shrine and what spewed forth was a large Wereboar who fell to the ground and remained so for some time. The Wereboar was a dark brown color just like a Werewolf, it had far less fur than a Werewolf and was larger in size and its tusks were intimidating to say the least. The Wereboar then began to transform, its body morphing back into a man, well Breton to be exact. He wore a much older looking set of Daedric Armor, red in color and less demonic looking compared to sets seen in Althalos', Hadrian's, or Terrowin's time. The Daedric Armor resembling more the plated armor of a knight than anything. The Breton also had a red cape and hood attatched to his Daedric Armor, he began to stand up. He was clearly discombobulated and in something of a daze as he stood to his feet. Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin ran over to help him up, it was here they got a good look at the Breton's face.

The Hero of Daggerfall had long black hair that was folded back in the front but reached down to his neck in the back. He also had a large brown mustache and a good amount of brown hair in his chin area, his eyes were a dark brown and he had thick eyebrows.

'Stand up, there you go.' said Althalos in a soft voice.

Terrowin let Althalos and Hadrian help the Hero of Daggerfall as he went back to the front of Hircine's Shrine.

'Thank you, Hircine. How long does this physical body last?' Terrowin asked.

'A few months or less. Don't expect him to be around for too long, let's hope you find good use of him. Is there anything else you require?' Hircine asked.

Terrowin gave some thought to the questiom, he was surprised at the sincerity of the Huntsman and how helpful he was being. Of course, he is less likely than the other Daedric Princes to hinder a mortal's life unless really provoked to do so.

'I wish to ask about the Eternal Champion as he is known. Do you have any clue as to his whereabouts and how we can bring him back as well?' asked Terrowin, his face slightly clenched under Konahrik as he waited for the Prince's response. Althalos and Hadrian walked over to where Terrowin was with the Hero of Daggerfall's arms around their shoulders.

'The Eternal Champion? Ah, yes. Many years ago, Jagar Tharn gave the magic training grounds of the Battlespire to Mehrunes Dagon and Dagon ultimately destroyed it. The hero who went on to become known as The Apprentice who saved the Battlespire acquired my Spear of Bitter Mercy. It was at this time I heard something of a man traveling the corners of Tamriel in search of the pieces to the Staff of Chaos. He did indeed find them and defeated Tharn and freed the Emperor from Dagon's realm, this man was then named the Eternal Champion. I chuckled a bit at seeing Dagon squirm in misery because of a mortal outdoing him and his servant.' explained Hircine, quite the mouthful it was.

'Now, I am gonna guess that you know that the Eternal Champion was killed during the Oblivion Crsis?' asked Terrowin.

'Oh yes. Dagon would not shut his mouth over the fact that a Dremora Lord of his killed the very man who beat him years before. It was the only thing that Dagon spoke happily about considering his defeat at the hands of Martin Septim and Akatosh. It was then that Dagon told of the man's race. A Nord he was. What his name is...I do not know.' Hircine said.

'A Nord...my best guess is that he must be in Sovngarde. However, there is no way of getting there. To my knowledge, Alduin and the Dragon Priest Nahkriin had access to the only known place that can take one to Sovngarde but that place is no longer accessible.' said Terrowin, he sounded seemingly defeated or just disappointed.

'I can help with that. When the Oblivion Crisis was put to an end in this land, the many Oblivion gates that were opened up were destroyed. Their remnants can still be found all throughout here. There is one directly west of here. Its connection back to Oblivion has been severed and is extremely weak but I will use it to open up a portal to Sovngarde. This portal will last only twenty four hours so its best if you get there quick. That's just for getting in, it will not be there for you to get out. However, considering you have gotten out of Sovngarde before, I assume you know a way back, yes?' asked Hircine.

'Indeed I do, Tsun can help with that.' Terrowin said.

'Then so be it. Before I go, the same effect that is on your Hero of Daggerfall will also effect the Eternal Champion when you come back here to Mundus. Farewell, Dragonborn and friends.' said Hircine as his voice was then gone. Tal'ak and Gaius were amazed at Terrowin's dealings with their lord, it was something unprecedented to them.

The Hero of Daggerfall got himself off the shoulders of Althalos and Hadrian, he was no longer in a dazed state. Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin looked at the Hero of Daggerfall as he threw his red hood over his head. The Breton was confused at the sight of the three armored warriors in front of him.

'Who are you all?' asked the Hero of Daggerfall. He had a strong Breton accent to his voice, a High Rock native he most definitely was.

'I am Althalos the Nerevarine. Savior of Morrowind.'

'I am Hadrian, the Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, Divine Crusader and,' Hadrian then held his right hand up and flicked it outwards like he did back in the Shivering Isles. The same magic engulfed his body as he was now back to his Sheogorath look, complete with the white eyes, white hair, and the outfit. 'Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Ha ha ha!' exclaimed Sheogorath. Sheogorath then changed himself back into Hadrian, the Sheogorath in his mind was disappointed in only being let free for just a few seconds.

'And I am Terrowin. The Last Dragonborn and savior of Skyrim. We are pleased to meet you, Hero of Daggerfall.'

'Oh...yes. Hero of Daggerfall. By the gods, it's been so long... Please, call me Viedrelle.'


	10. Chapter 10

Viedrelle looked at the other three heroes with a bewildered look to his eyes. After having not been around for so long, there was much catching up needed for the Hero of Daggerfall.

'Wait...you're Sheogorath? What?' asked Viedrelle as he looked at Hadrian with much confusion.

'It's a long story. I'll fill you in at some time as I did for Althalos and Terrowin here.' replied Hadrian.

'Alright. You all heard what Hircine said, shall we get a move on?' asked Terrowin, unsure if Althalos, Hadrian, and especially Viedrelle were ready to head off towards the portal to Sovngarde that Hircine opened up to the west.

'Let's do it.' said Althalos.

'While we are walking, may I ask some questions, as we are doing so, you can tell me of how you're Sheogorath, Hadrian?' asked Viedrelle.

'Absolutely.' replied Hadrian.

The group then picked up the pace away from Hircine's Shrine and his followers, the Khajiit Tal'ak and the Nord Gaius Dostmere. The night was disappearing and the first break of dawn peaked its head out in the horizon. The lack of sleep still not effecting Althalos, Hadrian, or Terrowin as they pushed on with their new member, the Hero of Daggerfall himself no less.

'First, I must ask. What year is it?' asked Viedrelle

'It's the two-hundredth and second year of the Fourth Era.' answered Althalos.

'Damn...alright. There's no way of knowing the time in the Hunting Grounds, Hircine tells us nothing and no real people show up there to have an intelligent discussion with, just Werebeasts of all sorts. Werelions, Werebats, and others. My next question is and not that I have a problem with this, it's good to be myself again but why did you all pull me out of the Hunting Grounds?'

'To explain rather shortly. We are forming a guild of sorts, a guild to bring back the former glory of Tamriel; to hopefully unite the people and protect its people from any and all evil.' explained Terrowin.

To make sure everything remained chronological, Althalos started off and told of his journey involving The Blight and the defeat of Dagoth Ur and the break-up and dismantling of the False Tribunal. Hadrian told of Emperor Uriel Septim VII's death and the entirety of the Oblivion Crisis along with how he became Sheogorath. Terrowin then told Viedrelle of The Red Year, the Argonian invasion of Morrowind, The Great War, The Skyrim Civil War, and the return of Alduin and his other adventures such as his time on Solstheim and with the Dawnguard.

'Alduin? I though that was pure legend by the Blades of the past, many Blades members would tell me of it. Never believed it myself. I cannot believe how much I have missed and how much has happened..' Viedrelle said with a somber tone.

'It's quite alright. With the shape that Tamriel is in...it's in need of heroes such as us and we are only missing one. The Eternal Champion.' Terrowin said.

'The Eternal Champion? I remember him. He was there with some of the guards when many prisoners including myself were freed when Jagar Tharn locked us all up during the Imperial Simulacrum. I don't remember what he looked like, the details are fuzzy; he was indeed very close to the Emperor...as was I.' Viedrelle said softly.

'All we know is that he's a Nord and that we're heading to Sovngarde.' Terrowin reminded everyone.

'If we intend to become a guild that all of Tamriel can count on, then what of the situation with the emperor? You, Terrowin, said you assassinated him during your time with the Dark Brotherhood. I feel an empty throne may present some problems what with the Thalmor's grasp on the Imperial City. Is there still no new emperor?' Viedrelle asked.

'I'm sure that they will find some new puppet to put on the throne. I left no clues behind that can lead the assassination back to me. As long as the Emperor and especially the Thalmor don't get in our way then we should have no problem establishing The Guild of Tamriel. If the Thalmor do cause a problem then I hope the rest of you don't mind playing a fun game of "Remove Altmer".' said Terrowin, his voice a bit smug at the end of his speaking.

'I am more than up for that. Hahaha.' Althalos said with a smile.

As the sun broke over the mountains and the morning was well under way, the group stopped off for a bite to eat. Terrowin taking Auriel's Bow and shooting two Dragonbone arrows into two large deer. Althalos then skinned both the deer and took any and all good meat they had on them which the Dunmer then used Trueflame to cook it all up. After the meal, Hadrian knew that they were now not far at all from the location so he and the rest of the party made haste. Not long after, they then reached a large cliff, down below is what looked like two conjoined rivers flowing while on the cliff itself was the destroyed Oblivion Gate. Hadrian immediately remembered his time going into so many of those demonic things, the enchantments from the Sigil Stones almost made the journeys worth it, though.

Right where the portal to the Deadlands would be stood a large blue portal, its radiance was almost a mixture of good and something more sinister. Hircine conjuring it but its destination a more friendly and inviting place. Every hero took a large breath in and out as they stared at the portal for a good few seconds, three of them having never gone to the heaven of the Nords. Terrowin unsure if a Breton, Dark Elf, and Imperial would be welcomed there but the Dragonborn had faith, faith that he should be able to quell any negative energy or bad blood that might appear there.

'By Hircine! I just remembered...I don't have a weapon.' said Viedrelle as he looked at his side and there was no weapon dangling there. Althalos handed Viedrelle Scourge; the Hero of Daggerfall studied it and swinged it around a bit. 'Thank you, Nerevarine.' he then placed the mace at his side and adjusted the red hood over his head. Terrowin then took the first steps towards the portal to Sovngarde.

'Let's do this.' Terrowin said.

The rest of the group then caught up with the Nord as they all stepped closer and closer into the portal. It was large enough to fit all four of the large warriors and so they all stepped in at once and in an instant, they were whizzed away from the realm of Mundus. For the few moments the heroes were traveling, their eyes saw everything in the Aurbis. They saw the stars or rather, holes that the Magna Ge left behind in their departure to Aetherius, the planets of the Nine Divines, Aetherius itself and its many sub-realms, and there was even a small glimpse into the Void; Terrowin and Hadrian especially feeling the presence of Sithis itself.

Their boots met with solid ground, their visions slightly blurred and their bodies in a whirl. Terrowin made sure everyone was together and nobody was left behind; he then took a moment to make sure he knew where in Sovngarde they were.

They were now indeed in the Nord heaven, where brave warriors and noblemen who did deeds of valour and courage were rewarded with an afterlife of drink and battle, men on Nirn remember those who reside here for their glory in days gone by. Terrowin felt the familiar presence of the land whereas Viedrelle, Althalos, and Hadrian looked on with awe at the land—alien to them but wonderous no doubt. They all stood at the entrance to the land or at least what Terrowin remembers as the entrance he stood at when he was last in Sovngarde.

The landscape around the group was no different in look from Skyrim or that's how the Dragonborn percieved it but it was not the case with the rest of the party. It was nighttime or at least, it looked like it was, the Nord heaven was cloaked in a blue-ish tint while the sky above provided more than a fair mixture of colors. The sky above was full of colorful swirls and shapes, much like the Shivering Isles but not quite the same. Below the group stood some stone steps that descended downwards and further into the land, up on higher rocks were large torches that lit the way down for those new to Sovngarde. There were also two large stone statues on opposite sides of each other, standing with the torches; the statues being of two hooded figures.

Terrowin led the way down the stone steps, everyone keeping their eyes peeled and looking in every direction for anything that could cause some trouble. The air was a neutral temperature, just right to where one could be not too cold nor too hot; breathing in this air felt different, different from that of the air on Nirn. As the group descended downwards, the stone steps disappeared as did the torches, they now were in the middle of a forest surrounded in fog with nothing to light the way. Althalos quickly walked next to Terrowin, took out Trueflame, and had its fire light the way, its radiancy expelling the fog away. Within the fog were some Stormcloak and Imperial soldiers, Terrowin remembered this from his last time in this land; he presumed they were wandering or lost souls, unable to find their way in Sovngarde. The dead soldiers looked at the group of heroes with glaring eyes but said nothing and did nothing, not questioning the fact that Pelinal Whitestrake, a cloaked Breton, and a Dark Elf were in an afterlife meant for men.

After a bit of time traveling through the mist, Althalos put away Trueflame as he and Terrowin both looked to the west, only to see the Whalebone Bridge and the Hall of Valor. The group then climbed their way up some large boulders and rock structures, Viedrelle proving to be the most skilled at climbing as he reached the top long before everyone else did. The rest of the heroes reached the top and then made their way down to the Whalebone Bridge; some stone steps and two large torches showing the way. Surrounding that were some trees, flora, and large bones that stuck out of the ground. Terrowin looked ahead and saw Tsun standing guard just as he was when Terrowin last came to Sovngarde. The party approached the Nordic God of Trials, Terrowin removed Konahrik so Tsun knew it was indeed him and everyone but Terrowin was in awe at the size of Tsun who stood somewhere around eight feet tall. Tsun wore no cuirass but did have boots, greaves, and bracers that were of ancient Nordic make; even the large battleaxe he had was of ancient Nord craft.

'Ah Dragonborn, how good it is to see you. How did you manage to come back here?' asked Tsun, his voice gruff and accented.

'I made a deal with Hircine, had him open up a portal to here so we can talk to someone who resides here.' said Terrowin bluntly.

'I would expect better of you than to rely on Daedric magic, Dragonborn. Before I ask who it is you seek, who are these friends you have brought?' Tsun asked, his mannerism and tone was calm and not stern despite sounding like it.

'I am Viedrelle, the Hero of Daggerfall and former Blades Agent to Emperor Uriel Septim VII.'

'I am Althalos. Nerevarine, savior of Morrowind, honorary Ashlander, Hortator to the three Houses of Morrowind, and Bloodskaal to the Skaal of Solstheim.'

'And I am Hadrian. Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, and Divine Crusader.' Hadrian figured it would be best if he didn't mention he was Sheogorath.

'That explains that. Now, who is it that you seek here?' asked Tsun.

'We came here looking for the Eternal Champion as he was known. Savior to all of Tamriel...slayed Jagar Tharn. You get the gist.' said Viedrelle.

'There's a bit more to it than that. Hircine allowed the portal that he opened accesible with this realm. When we step out of it, the Eternal Champion will be alive and well once again; his spiritual body taking on a more physical and temporary form. Can you help with transporting us back to that specific portal when we depart from here?' asked Terrowin

'Yes, I can, that is no trouble. And I know now who it is you speak of. This Eternal Champion. I will not tell you his name for that will ruin introductions but when you all enter the Hall of Valor, look for a tall man with red hair and a red beard. Not hard to miss, he's the only one in there with such a color to his hair,' explained Tsun. 'Before you all head in, with the exception of the Dragonborn here. I must ask the other three of you to face me in a trial by combat. One by one. Who will step up first?' asked Tsun as he drew his large battleaxe. Terrowin couldn't object as it was custom for all those who wish to enter the Hall of Valor. Regardless of gender, race, or anything of that matter.

Althalos stepped up first and withdrew the Daedric Crescent Blade from his back. He and Tsun immediately clashed, their weapons clanging together loudly and their strikes were fast and swift. Althalos gained the upper hand rather quickly as he cut Tsun with the Daedric Crescent Blade, paralyzing him and then continued slashing as Tsun was down. Tsun regained his mobility and held out his hand to stop Althalos who then sheathed the Daedric Crescent Blade. Tsun's strength and regeneration was incredible as his wounds were healed and he showed no sign of fatigue. Althalos walked back to where Terrowin, Hadrian, and Viedrelle were standing.

Hadrian stepped up next with the Shield of the Crusader in his left hand and the Sword of the Crusader in his right hand. Tsun took his battleaxe, held it high in the air and striked it downward, fast as lightning; Hadrian immediately reacted by holding up the Shield of the Crusader and blocking the attack. The force of the collision was so strong, it ringed throughout everyone's bodies in the vicinity. Hadrian immediately seized the small window there was and slashed at Tsun many times with his sword, Tsun deflecting most of the hits with his battleaxes but the Sword of the Crusader was more than formidable, as was its wielder. Tsun again held out his hand, Hadrian sheathed his weapon and went to where Althalos and Terrowin were standing.

It was now the last and final trial, Viedrelle's turn to be exact. The Breton stepped forward with some hesitance as he slowly took out Scourge, unsure of himself and his abilities considering how long it has been since he had fought in his normal form. Tsun took the first swing and Viedrelle dodged it by rolling to the right, Tsun swung again and Viedrelle rolled to the left. Instead of using Scourge however, the Hero of Daggerfall then delivered a swift and heavy side kick to the Tsun's abdomen; the Nordic god keeled over clenching his stomach. He then recovered in almost an instant and was back to fighting the cloaked Breton in front of him. Viedrelle was not quite as skilled as Althalos and Hadrian as he got swiped with Tsun's battleaxe a few times; his tough Daedric Armor fortunately stopping those blows and barely showing a scratch or dent. The Hero of Daggerfall rolled, dodged, and flipped Tsun's attacks a few more times before finally swinging Scourge at Tsun, landing many blows.

The rest of the group were impressed with Viedrelle's acrobatics and dodging ability, something to be admired for sure. After Viedrelle striked the Nordic God of Trials just a few more times just to be sure, Tsun stopped the battle and sheathed his battleaxe, Viedrelle did the same with Scourge. The Breton then went over to where the rest of the group were as Tsun approached the four heroes.

'Shor's favor has found you three very much worthy to enter the Hall of Valour. Our haven of drink and rest awaits you four. May you find the Eternal Champion and bring him with you on your journey.' Tsun said as he stepped aside to allow the group to pass over the Whalebone Bridge.

Terrowin stepped up first to cross the bridge as he once did before, Althalos followed and so did Hadrian and finally, Viedrelle. The last three finding the Whalebone Bridge to be something else albeit a bit queer considering it's a bridge constructed from Whale bone. A creature seldom seen by those who aren't sailors, the group having never seen such a creature with their own eyes. The bridge was crossed and what lied ahead were two sets of stone stairs going either right or left, Terrowin leading the other heroes to the left-most stairs and heading up them; large torches lighted the way to the Hall of Valor. The building being of great size, its design no doubt Nordic and it being a place that means comfort for all who wish to enter. Terrowin stopped at the door leading into the building to let the other three catch up a bit, Terrowin rotated his head and neck a bit before pushing open the rather tall door, the eyes and ears of the four heroes were met with the sounds of merry chat and the great glow of roaring flames from cook fires.

The door closed behind the group as they admired their surroundings of the Hall of Valor greatly. There were Nord heroes and warriors sporting all kinds of armor and weaponry, be it male or female, the Nords who reside here no doubt get along with each other quite well. There was a good couple of large dining tables filled to the brim with food and drink of all sorts; there were also many candles all over the tables that were being held up on gold chamber sticks. Behind the tables, there was one particular throne of high importance, Shor's throne itself. The group descended down a small set of stone stairs that were in front of them as they admired their surroundings more as they walked around, breathing in the air of meat and battle.

Ysgramor, Olaf One-Eye, High King Torygg, Randagulf of Clan Begalin, and Kodlak Whitemane; all among the enormous mix of Nords. The heroes walked about the Hall of Valor, keeping their eyes peeled for a Nord with red hair and a red beard; there were many of the ginger sort but the way Shor described the Eternal Champion made him sound like he really stands out from the crowd but not in a negative way. The group moved to the east wing of the Hall of Valor, not a single red-haired warrior in sight—they then moved to the west wing, seemingly nothing until a certain man caught their eyes. The man was standing by himself near a large window on the east side of the western wing, holding a mug of Ale. He was tall, damn near seven feet tall; he towered over most of the other men in the Hall. Most notable was his red hair and beard, a bright yet deep scarlet color. His hair itself reached down to his neck and was bushy, as was his beard that covered his whole face; Terrowin and Althalos both thinking he resembled the Nord Einar that they encountered in Mournhold.

The party approached the Nord warrior, as they did, they studied his look more. He had brown eyes and wore a set of old Ebony armor, older than even Viedrelle's Daedric Armor. The Ebony Armor resembling plate armor, much like Viedrelle's Daedric set and the Nord having no weapon on him.

'Greetings, fellow Nord. Do you happen to be...the Eternal Champion?' asked Terrowin. Viedrelle, Althalos, and Hadrian stood behind the Dragonborn with hushed mouths.

'Yes. I am the Eternal Champion. Name's Fendrel. How can I be of service to you fine gentlemen?' said Fendrel very politely as he held out his armored hand and firmly shook each hero's hand. Fendrel's voice was very gruff, lower than Terrowin's own voice.

'We are The Guild of Tamriel, Fendrel the Eternal Champion. A group of heroes bent on restoring Dawn's Beauty to a state of rest, not peace but calm stasis. I am Terrowin the Last Dragonborn and I will let my fellow warriors introduce themselves..' Terrowin said as he stood back a foot and silenced himself to let the others speak.

'I am Viedrelle, Hero of Daggerfall and Agent of the Blades to Emperor Uriel Septim VII.'

'Blades Agent? Were you by any chance imprisoned by the wicked Jagar Tharn and then freed afterwards?' asked Fendrel.

'Indeed I was.'

'By Kynareth, I remember now. The Emperor told me of you and what he had visions of, you a great to-be hero and what was to come afterwards. He had utter faith and trust in you, I remember...but how are you alive?'

'We'll explain later.' said Viedrelle. His tone reassuring.

'Anyways, I digress. Continue.' said Fendrel.

'I am Althalos. Nerevarine and savior of Morrowind. Hortator of the Great Houses of Morrowind, and Bloodskal to the Skaal of Solstheim.'

'I am Hadrian. Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, and Divine Crusader.' Hadrian decided to wait until later to tell him of the Sheogorath matters as they were not in an ideal place for such things to be shown.

'I remember you as well, the Imperial who saved Kvatch from the Daedra. It's been a pleasure to meet you all and to tell me of your "Guild of Tamriel". I am guessing there's some more to share?' asked Fendrel as he took a drink of his Ale.

'Yes. We came here to Sovngarde to retrieve you, Fendrel. To bring you into The Guild of Tamriel. To fight for the good of Tamriel. There's far more to explain so how about we sit down at a table to tell you of everything that's happened after the Oblivion Crsis.' suggested Terrowin. Fendrel nodded in agreement and walked with the other heroes to a nearby table where they all sat to chat.

Terrowin filled Fendrel in on everything that happened after his death; everything that he had told Viedrelle, Althalos, and Hadrian. Fendrel knew of the Civil War in Skyrim but not everything that came before, his face turned sorrowful as he downed his Ale and held a fist to his mouth. Fendrel breathed in and out very heavily as he then quickly slammed his fist down on the table.

'Alright. I'll do it, Tamriel is in trouble and I will do what I can to help in these troubling times. Thank you for sharing all of this with me, I feel emboldened, strong...I haven't felt like this in so long. There is one problem however. I'm dead... How am I going to be able to come back to Tamriel?' asked Fendrel with an eyebrow raised.

'I made a deal with Hircine. That's how I was able to bring Viedrelle back. I traded the Savior's Hide and my own soul for him, you were put in as a bonus. He opened up a portal here to Sovngarde and made it so when you come back, your spiritual body much like Viedrelle's will take on a more physical appearance and feel. The form will be temporary but will last quite a long time' Terrowin explained.

'Normally, I would be against dealings with Daedric magic,' Fendrel said, his voice as icy as Skyrim's winds. 'However, I will make an exception here. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. We can stay and chat a while, I would love to hear your stories as well as explain my own afterwards.' said Fendrel, sounding chipper and a bit giddy.

'I'll start.' said Viedrelle. 'I was born in Evermor in High Rock in 375 of the Third Era. My father coming from Camlorn and my mother coming from Farrun. They raised me well, no real family quarrels and we made it day to day however we could. My father working as a smith and my mother was a farmhand. I would spend any and all time training to be a Blade. From the time I was a small child up until my adult years; it was something I wanted to be so badly. My dream came true when I was twenty and I was made a Blades member. Then...tragedy struck—Emperor Uriel Septim VII as you know was imprisoned by Jagar Tharn, I was imprisoned for ten long years. Fendrel here, helped free me after Tharn was destroyed.'

Viedrelle then continued on about his adventures afterwards in the Iliac Bay; why the Emperor sent him there and his dealings with all the ruling powers in the area, the Daedric Princes, Mannimarco, among many other encounters. The Breton told of how he became a Wereboar and what it meant to be one, finally ending with how he died—slain by the Numidium.

Althalos went on to tell his story but before doing so, explained to Viedrelle everything else that happened immediately after the events of The Warp in the West, leading those events up to The Blight of Morrowind and everything that followed. Althalos told of his life in the Imperial City all the way up to his adventures in Akavir with the Tang Mo. This part especially piqued interest and intrigue of every member of The Guild.

Hadrian told his life story and such up until the defeat of Umaril the Unfeathered. Abruptly ending there, Fendrel asked as to why, even questioning how Hadrian was still alive after so long but Hadrian told Fendrel to wait until later for answers.

Terrowin told his story with Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon; the adventures with the many guilds he's a part of, and his family along with why he set out on this grand quest to begin with. That final part being news to the ears of the other four warriors.

'What fantastic stories I have heard! I thank you all for filling me in on everything that has happened and what wasn't brought to my ears during my time of living. To start, I was born in the year 370 of the Third Era in the city of Whiterun in Skyrim. My father being a stable hand from Bruma and my mother being a jewelry maker from Falkreath. I spent my entire childhood working with my father and his stable business and training to be a guard one day but not just any guard, the Emperor's Guard. In 388, I got my wish. I moved to the Imperial City and started out as a low-ranking member of the Emperor's Guard—I was happy and content with the position but ready to keep moving on up. By the next year, the whole incident with Jagar Tharn happened and I was freed by the spirit of Ria Silmane, Tharn's apprentice.' Fendrel explained. 'I then spent ten long years traveling Tamriel, I learned unfathomable secrets of the land that even the most avid of bookworms couldn't have known. I gathered the pieces to the Staff of Chaos and defeated Tharn in 399 in the Imperial Palace. Emperor Uriel Septim VII was freed and he named me the Eternal Champion.'

Fendrel then told the other heroes of the later years of his life. Being at Uriel Septim's side. training any new blood that came in to be a part of the Emperor's Guard, and where he was during the Emperor's assassination.

'It was purely the Blades' matter, not mine. It was their duty to protect the Emperor and I had no reason to interfere with such a thing. I stayed behind to keep things at the Imperial Palace level-headed. That didn't go too well considering someone stole an Elder Scroll and the invasion of Mehrunes Dagon. I met my end, as you know, to a Dremora Lord. My bones were old and brittle by that time; however, I still had to try and fight. After that ordeal, I found myself here in Sovngarde and I have been here since.'

After the story sharing, the Guild of Tamriel was now official. The Eternal Champion, the Hero of Daggerfall, the Nerevarine, the Hero of Kvatch, and the Last Dragonborn. All together however they weren't back in Tamriel yet but once they were, the real business would come underway. The group laughed and cheered at more stories being shared by one another; Fendrel downed Ale after Ale after Ale while the others drank in moderation. Viedrelle had himself some fine Skyrim Wine, Althalos drank some Flin, Hadrian had himself a bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy, and Terrowin had a couple bottles of Nord Mead. Everyone in the party was more drunk than a Nord barbarian on his birthday.

The Guild then blacked out, hammered from the excessive amount of alcohol consumed. They all woke up the next morning, passed out on the tables and benches in the area of the Hall of Valor they were in. Terrowin was the first to wake up, he got Althalos and Viedrelle up next. Hadrian woke up by himself shortly after; Fendrel was difficult to get moving, the amount of Ale he drank really did a number on him and his head. Once the red-haired Nord was moving, the group made sure they had all their weapons and armor, unsure if anything had gotten stolen off of them in the midst of their blackout. Everything was in check and the Guild of Tamriel was ready to head off—they exited through the doors of the Hall of Valor to find Sovngarde was still in its perpetual look of nighttime.

The warriors crossed over the Whalebone Bridge and confronted Tsun. The Nordic God looking down upon the heroes, knowing they were ready to go. Before Terrowin could even say anything, Tsun spoke:

'No need to say anything. You require an exit and I am quite happy to provide. Stay safe on your travels, all of you. Do not do anything reckless; I will be seeing you again soon, Fendrel. And hopefully you as well, Dragonborn.' Tsun said. The five heroes felt their visions blurr and fade, their bodies traveling at light speed back to Nirn—flowing through the heavens and beyond until they met with solid ground.

They were right back in Cyrodiil, right where the portal was that Hircine had opened to Sovngarde. Everyone looked around the landscape like birds, Fendrel's red bearded face was most happy to see Cyrodiil, a land that felt like home as much as Skyrim. Everyone then gathered together so Terrowin could speak on what to do next.

'Now we can get down to business. Fendrel and Viedrelle, the first place we are heading to is Deepscorn Hollow, a place that we have made as a headquarters of sorts. We will discuss further matters there. I'd say to speed things up, let's try get some horses. Since we are heading downwards. we'll be by Bravil. We;ll grab some horses there.' explained Terrowin. Althalos and Hadrian looked at each other and were dumbfounded at the fact they didn't get horses before but whatever helped to make things move by faster.

'Before we do that, I can now reveal to you who I really am...Fendrel..' said Hadrian as he used his magic to change himself into Sheogorath, in the regalia and all. the Staff of Sheogorath held tight in his left hand. Fendrel's face was quite a sight to see; absolutely shocked beyond belief.

'Ha ha! That face of yours really says a lot, it could write a book, in fact. Wait! No! An anthology!' exclaimed the Mad God.

Terrowin explained to Fendrel how the Hero of Kvatch was Sheogorath and that's how Hadrian has been alive for over two hundred years, Fendrel held a raised eyebrow during the whole telling of the story. The Eternal Champion rubbed the back of his head and breathed deeply, still wrapping his head around Sheogorath being a member of The Guild of Tamriel.

'Well, that explains that, then. You know, I just realized. I don't have a weapon on me. Can anyone provide one?' asked Fendrel.

Viedrelle had Scourge which Althalos had generously let him borrow so he couldn't give up his only weapon. Sheogorath held out his free right hand and conjured in it Shadowrend.

'This is Shadowrend, more of Hadrian's weapon than mine. May it serve you well during our travels.' said Sheogorath as he threw the weapon to Fendrel who caught it swiftly. He studied the pitch-black claymore and then sheathed it on his back.

'Let's do this.' said Fendrel.


	11. Chapter 11

The group made their way down from the small plateau where the portal once was and got to the nearest path they could get to. Traveling over many small green hills and boulders, luscious teeming plant life and wild life surrounding the beautiful area. The path was more a road and was clear and distinct, easy to follow and provided no discomfort to travelers of any kind. In the distance, the road twisted and turned over many hills; not to mention there was no place of rest and food anywhere in sight as the heroes only had their instincts and memories to go off of.

This wasn't a problem as all the heroes knew Cyrodiil quite well and so they then began their walk down the road, the trees on the side provided shade and a cool air in contrast to the sun's warmth that beamed down in certain areas of the road where no trees were to block its path. Down the way was a waterfall that could be seen to the left, it's water pouring into a part og the Upper Niben—the sun's light reflected off of the eroded rock that the water poured down from and its glare was a sight to behold. To the other side of the road were some white pillars among the trees, these pillars being the only structures in the area, as for what they belonged to or were. It seems now that none remain who knew.

Fendrel was at the front of the group, the rest of the guild were clumped together behind him though not uncomfortably. Though, their size did take up all the road but this was no problem as there was no other living soul, Man, Mer or Beast to be seen for miles. Over and down they continued to go on the dirt road, the upward slopes requiring some real leg strength to walk on while the downward slopes provided ease for the weary armored legs of the group. As the group continued to travel, they come across the ruins of a couple inns along their way. Faregyl Inn and The Inn of Ill Omen. The foundations were all that was left, charred pieces of wood and rock in piles surrounding the once quaint inns. This was no time however to stop and investigate as there was work to be done and so the Guild of Tamriel pushed onwards from the rubble.

'We're always so quiet when we walk. Surely there's something to talk about to lighten up the atmospehere. Anyone?' asked Sheogorath. He walked with his Staff held tight in his right hand and was using it as a hiking stick.

'I'm sure we've talked about everything we could possibly talk about. Life stories, adventures, the whole lot.' replied Althalos.

'Well, if we don't have anything of that sort to discuss, we can talk about what our next steps should be after we head to Bravil to obtain a couple horses and then back to Deepscorn Hollow.' suggested Terrowin. Everyone's faces and head movements agreed with that proposition.

'I'll help make flyers to advertise The Guild of Tamriel. I'll need some paper, charcoal, and paint. Does this "Deepscorn Hollow" have such items?' asked Fendrel.

'It does.' Terrowin answered.

'I'll do my part by helping spread positivity...or death. Either/or could work!' said Sheogorath.

'Whatever you say, Mad God.' Fendrel remarked.

Not before long, the trail started to descend downwards, small slopes and nothing too dangerous where one risks great injury or death. To the west was the Niben Bay, now in better view without many a great trees and hills hiding it—as this came into view, so did the city of Bravil. The city was large indeed but not spectacular in the terms of its architecture, rather dull with its many brown buildings and even Castle Bravil didn't stand out too much. Cities such as Cheydinhal and Bruma were more a sight to see. Bravil being of familiarity to Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin since they were near the city a few days prior.

Looking back to the west and along the banks of the Niben Bay was a shrine, still largely in tact as well, a nice change from the many destroyed inns and landmarks that plagued the roads of the province. Fendrel derailed from the path to head to this shrine, once he reached it, he found it was a shrine to Zenithar. Zenithar being one of the Divines and the God of Work and Commerce. The shrine itself was unlike any of the shrines Terrowin was familiar with yet all the other heroes looked upon the structure with nostalgia. It had many white pillars surrounding it in a circle, the shrine part looking like a well, the rim adorned with many red diamonds matching what the Armor of the Crusader has along with what the Knights of the Nine wore.

Fendrel kneeled before the shrine and muttered to himself, he was the only one did so. The others having their hands in Daedric matters, of course but they weren't ones to judge Fendrel's or anybody's faith for that matter. Fendrel then got back up to his feet and turned towards the group.

'Thank you for allowing me to pray. I know that the rest of you don't follow the Divines but I prayed to Zenithar that we are protected and may our hard work for this guild bring Tamriel prosperity.' said Fendrel.

Fendrel then returned to being in front of the party and they continued on to Bravil, the city growing closer and closer. The smell of food and commerce also began to grow closer, reminding every warrior in the guild of home, a place of ease and comfort. The walls of Bravil were your typical chivalric looking protective walls that all Cyrodiilic cities had, large and strong. The stone ancient and timeless, not weakened by nature or the hands of any race on Nirn. To the west of the trail and the city itself were the remnants of a destroyed Oblivion gate and of an old fort, the fort was nigh non-existant—some miniscule stone walls were all that was left.

'Since we're real close to the city now, I'll change back into Hadrian so as not to arouse suspicion.' said Sheogorath as he used his magic to change himself back into the Divine-Armored Hadrian.

There was a small wooden bridge that led to the gates of Bravil, one would assume a bridge such as that would be in a state of disrepair and would be treacherous to cross but it looked as though the bridge had recently been rebuilt. At the entrance to the bridge was a single Imperial guard who viewed the guild with heavy and questioning eyes. Now in close proximity was the Bay Roan Stables; a small quaint wooden building with a large fenced area with two horses in it. A large deep brown colored Bay Horse and an equal size Paint Horse that had the same brown color but with a large white blotch across its body.

'You fellas pay for the horses, I'll head into the city and acquire some food for us. I won't be long and I'll be sure not to cause any trouble.' Viedrelle stated as he strided past the guard who simply said 'Citizen.' The Hero of Daggerfall then entered through the large gates of Bravil—the rest of the group headed up to the Bay Roan Stables.

Outside the building sitting on a wooden bench was a well-armored Nord woman. She wore a nice set of steel armor and had long black hair along with ocean blue eyes that looked upon the group with question yet intrigue. The guild then approached her.

'Greetings travelers. I'm Zahara Magnus. I assume you're purchasing a fine steed?' asked Zahara.

'Two, actually. The only ones you have back there.' said Althalos.

Althalos then reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out a couple small green emeralds and a large diamond. The gems and diamond shimmered in the bit of sunlight that the trees allowed. Althalos handed them to Zahara who inspected them with shocked eyes.

'My. Thank you, Dunmer. I'll lead you fellows around back to the stable itself and my Khajiit assistant Jef'ranak can help you out. He prefers the shortened "Jeff" however.' Zahara said as she got up from the bench and led the group to the stable. The Nord woman opened up the small latched wooden gate and she entered along with the guild.

'How many jewels and Septims do you have?' whispered Terrowin.

'Plenty.' Althalos whispered back.

At the back of the small building was a Khajiit wearing a exquisite green shirt and pants, his face grey and with no discernable marks or facial features present. Jeff said nothing as Zahara asked of him to fetch the horses—he then walked past the heroes over to the two horses in the stable. Jeff led the two horses by the bridles over to the guild; the horses walking with the Khajiit with grace and a calm temperament. The brown Bay Horse to his right and the Paint Horse to his left.

'Be careful as you climb up, Jeff would not like it if you all got bucked off.' said Jeff. His voice a bit pitchy and even high for a male Khajiit.

'You three along with Viedrelle can use the horses, I will finally be able to use my Boots of Blinding Speed once again but with no one on my back this time.' Althalos said.

Terrowin climbed atop the Paint Horse carefully and slowly—the Dragonborn was relatively light-weight even with his good amount of muscle weight. Fendrel got on the Paint Horse as well, Fendrel definitely did weigh more than Terrowin but the horse didn't seem to mind. Hadrian got on the Bay Horse and much like Terrowin, didn't weigh a whole lot as his considerable skill in acrobatics made him light as a feather though he hadn't quite been able to exercise this skill yet.

Terrowin and Hadrian led their horses out from the gate and back onto the road, here they would sit and wait for Viedrelle to come back out from the busy city. Many minutes passed and the armored Breton did return, carrying a handful of fruit and meat. Terrowin took a cooked rabbit leg, Fendrel had himself some pears, Althalos ate two raw potatoes, Hadrian politely declined and so Viedrelle had some grapes. After their small meal, Viedrelle climbed on top of Hadrian's horse—the group then waved Zahara and Jeff goodbye as they then rode off from Bravil to Deepscorn Hollow. The horses were fast and quite remarkable creatures of such grace, Althalos ran beside the horses, keeping at their pace. Though the Nerevarine could indeed run much faster, that wouldn't be too ideal at this very time.

What would take hours took minutes as the heroes sped their way down. The Niben Bay quickly turned from a large body of water to but a small river; no doubt the Lower Niben which then became the Topal Bay. After some more minutes passed by, the guild saw and passed by the town of Leyawiin, where the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn had been many days prior. Past that now was the much lower part of Cyrodiil, Elsweyr and Black Marsh so close and well within reach. More time flew by quicker than the trees and the heroes now reached Deepscorn Hollow. Everyone except Althalos climbed off their horses and then led the beasts to a nearby tree to leave them there though not permanently. Fendrel and Viedrelle looked at the ruins that lay everywhere, bricks and wood showing some vague representation of what was once a structure.

'Let's make sure we switch out of keeping an eye on the horses as well as kill any wild game out here for some food.' suggested Althalos.

'No problem at all. So, where is this "Deepscorn Hollow"?' asked Fendrel.

'Follow me." answered Hadrian.

Hadrian then led all the guild down to the large Topal Bay and hopped into the water, Terrowin and Althalos jumping in after. Fendrel and Viedrelle looked at each other with slight confusion but jumped into the water as well. The sun was still bright and warm and so the water was surprisngly warm as well. Very welcome change from the cold water the Nerevarine and Dragonborn had experienced before. Hadrian once again forcefully submerging himself in the water against his amulet's will. Though everyone's vision was blurry from the assault of water, they followed the blob that was Hadrian's to the hollowed out tree entrance into Deepscorn Hollow.

Everyone went through the wooden door and emerged out from the water into the entrance into the new fortress and base of operations for The Guild of Tamriel. Every hero spent a few seconds making sure their items and armor were okay from the submergence in water—Althalos, Hadrian, and Terrowin led the Eternal Champion and Hero of Daggerfall through every room in the quaint yet ominous fortress. Through the same rooms the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and Dragonborn were familiar with, Fendrel and Viedrelle took a some time walking through to appreciate the simple architecture of Deepscorn Hollow.

Heading into the Deepscorn Bastion, the central table in the front was covered in maps and all kinds of books and weaponry from the last time this area was occupied. Hadrian cleared off the table and then went to grab two wooden chairs so that Fendrel and Viedrelle can sit. Once every hero was seated, one hero look at one another with looks of satisfaction and anxious waiting—wondering what was going to happen next.

'Let us begin.' said Hadrian. 


	12. Chapter 12

The table was now full, each hero took a quick second to look at one another. There was a sense of true accomplishment however this feeling would only be amplified once things were to go underway. The dark brooding atmosphere of Deepscorn Hollow did nothing to detract away from the overwhelmingly positive emotions in the air.

'First things first, we need to get our name out there. Fendrel, you said you would help with that, right?' asked Terrowin, his eyes fixated on the tall Nord.

'Of course, if you can provide to me some paper, paint, and charcoal. I will make several posters that we can put up in every city. What with Cyrodiil being the capital, word is sure to spread to everywhere else. Whether there will be positive or negative reception is up to chance.' replied Fendrel.

'Let's be frank here, much like any guild, we will all start with small jobs. Hopefully, this will escalate to even bigger tasks that should leave a much larger impact on the whole of Tamriel. I mean, after all, how do you propose we stop something like the Civil War in Skyrim for example?' asked Althalos.

Everyone at the table took a few seconds to find a response to the question. No one was exactly sure how to do such a thing, something on such a large and important scale no less. It wasn't going to be easy, that was silently agreed on amongst the questioning faces.

'That all goes back to how we can change Cyrodiil. Stopping something like the Thalmor and their puppetry will not come easy. We may very well be considered criminals in their eyes but if that is to be the case then so be it.' Viedrelle said bluntly.

'As much as I would love to, we can't go in with violence. That'll only worsen things, we need to gain enough support to be able to make important political and diplomatic decisions. The last thing we need is war.' stated Althalos.

'The Nerevarine is right. Before we get down to business and other discussions, we need a leader. We do not technically have one so it's best we vote for one.' Hadrian said.

That declaration instantly came with surprise to the ears of the other members. The past few days had simply been getting everybody together so something like the decision of a leader of The Guild of Tamriel had completely flown under the radar for everyone.

'I say it should be Fendrel, he came before all of us and the journey he went on was an incredible one to be sure.' said Terrowin. Everyone else muttered to each other, not too sure of the suggestion.

'You flatter me, Dragonborn. Though I would love to lead this guild...I say you should be the leader. You brought all of us together, something so unprecedented that it would seem impossible to most.' Fendrel said, his eyes fixated on Terrowin.

'Please, I can't. The list of accomplishments I have are nothing compared to you all. A Nord who traveled Tamreil for 10 years to find the pieces to the Staff of Chaos and free the Emperor. A Breton who stopped the Numidium from falling into the wrong hands and causing total destruction to the land. A Dark Elf who single-handedly defeated three gods and saved all of Morrowind from death. And, Hadrian...need I say anything? You're a god, a Daedric Prince. I'm just the Dragonborn, nothing more and nothing less.' Terrowin explained. Althalos sat up from his seat and looked at Terrowin dead in the eyes.

'Have you forgotten, Terrowin? You are the Dragonborn and all of us here, with the exception of Fendrel, were Blades. As you know, they were protectors to the those of Dragon Blood long before being sworn protectors of the Emperor. So, that means that we owe our allegiance to you. However, unlike the Blades who you know back in Skyrim, we will be with you through thick and thin. You should be the leader of this guild.' said Althalos as he pulled out Trueflame and held it high in the air.

Hadrian followed suit with the Sword of the Crusader, Viedrelle with Scourge, and Fendrel with Shadowrend. Their bodies out of their seats, their weapons held high in the air, all eyes on the Dragonborn.

'HAIL THE DRAGONBORN! HAIL THE DRAGONBORN! HAIL THE DRAGONBORN!" they all shouted in unison.

Terrowin was completely overwhelmed by this support, being the Dragonborn hardly got him this much support in Skyrim as all he was to everyone was an asset. A means to gain something hence Terrowin's neutral stance on the Civil War, for example. Though having not known each other for too terribly long, there was no doubt that there was true comradery amongst the heroes here. Their weapons were lowered but they still stood, Terrowin was speechless; his mouth attempting make words but couldn't muster the willpower to do so.

'Now, are you convinced?' asked Althalos with a raised eyebrow. Terrowin took a second to find the right things to say.

'Alright, I will lead the Guild of Tamriel. I will bring us forth from the depths of our individual accomplishments and usher in a new age for all of us. We are a team now and just because I have been chosen as the leader does not mean that I am superior to any of you. We all have our own weaknesses and strengths and it is our duty to play to our strengths. Only then will we be able to save Tamriel. Small steps start one on a road to righteousness and doing small good deeds will lead us into much bigger things. The Guild of Tamriel will be known everywhere whether in a positive or negative light. Let us begin.' proclaimed Terrowin.

The rest of the guild exclaimed positively and loudly for Terrowin's speech. The energy was high and it was abundant as the group began their first tasks. Amongst training, of course, Fendrel got right to work on making flyers for the guild. Thankfully, Deepscorn Hollow already had painting supplies, charcoal, and parchment—making Fendrel's job easier. Viedrelle trained with Althalos whilst Hadrian and Terrowin looked over several maps wondering where to begin and where to next.

For the length of a full week, the group stayed in Deepscorn Hollow; occasionally one or two of the heroes would head outside to hunt a deer or a slaughterfish. Everyone took turns doing so and when the meal was brought back, Terrowin would make it into something extravagant and tasty. When they weren't feasting or conversing, there was plenty of training. Everybody taught each other something considering they all had their own special brand of skills. Viedrelle proved to be exceptional in horseback combat, even more so than Terrowin and so taught the rest of the guild this particular skill. Everything from being one with your horse to using a sword and bow effectively and hitting your target every time.

Hadrian was quite adept at Restoration magic and so helped teach the other heroes how to use healing magic. Fendrel, Viedrelle, and Althalos had no experience in this skill whilst Terrowin was a novice at best. The Hero of Kvatch figured this would prove most useful should one of the other guild members be injured badly in combat or from the accidental fall off a high place.

Outside of those skills, there was nothing else for each guild member to teach one another. Everyone was comfortable with their own weaponry though Viedrelle and Fendrel felt like the odd ones out for not having weapons or other items of their own outside of the armor on their backs and the weapons that Althalos and Hadrian graciously lent to the Nord and Breton. In between training sessions was Fendrel's work on flyers for the guild along with discussions of where to start lest there be a request from a different province.

After the week of training and prioritizing, the Guild of Tamriel sat back down at what now one would consider their meeting table to see what to do now. Everyone sat with faces of eagerness; their ears prepped to hear and minds prepped to understand.

'One thing we forgot to discuss was how people would be able to reach us so I made sure to take care of that on the flyers so you need not worry.' Fendrel said. Though he said not to worry, the rest of the guild felt foolish having not discussed HOW the people would even be able to reach the guild. Fendrel handed each member a flyer.

The flyers all read:

 _THE GUILD OF TAMRIEL_

 _A guild comprised of the great heroes of Tamriel's past and present. The Eternal Champion, the Hero of Daggerfall, the Nerevarine, Hero of Kvatch, and the Dragonborn._

 _We are for hire, any and all work adventuring work is acceptable. Similar to that of the Fighter's Guild. There is no job too big or too small, a ferocious bear lurking in a cave or an evil wizard terrorizing a small village. It matters not for we will take care of it. Even political and racial turmoil we will attempt to quell should there be a call for it._

 _We can be hired for completely free or a price of your choosing._

 _Drop off what you require of us at a pile of old rubble at the abandoned Bogwater campsite._

The flyers were very intricately designed, eye-catching and gets right to the point of the guild. The other heroes were satisfied with the job Fendrel did and so Fendrel took armfuls of his flyer and exited Deepscorn Hollow. The rest of the guild followed suit to see Fendrel off, taking a minute to explain to the Eternal Champion on what to do as the tall Nord climbed upon the Paint Horse Terrowin and him rode to get to where they are now.

'I will go with you to help, should help speed things up quite a bit.' said Althalos. He approached Fendrel and took a nice stack of flyers and held them tight to his Bonemold armor. 'Wasn't expecting you to take such initiative on something of this calibur, Althalos.' said Terrowin. 'Like I said, it will help speed things up and what with my boots, it shouldn't be a problem at all.' remarked Althalos.

'Alright then. Both of you should head to Leyawiin from here, put flyers up there and split up. Fendrel, you head north and then westwards, put up more flyers in Bravil and Skingrad. I am unsure of the situation in Kvatch so scope out what you can there. Make your way then to Anvil and then up to Chorrol. Althalos, head north to Cheydinhal and then to Bruma and then to Chorrol. Chorrol will be where you both will meet up. Finally, both of you will make your way to the Imperial City. Now, and this counts for everywhere else but specifically the Imperial City, be wary of the guards or Thalmor or whatever could prevent you from distributing the word of our guild to the people. Be cautious on the roads, bandits and whatnot, you know the drill. Just, don't die, please. Good luck to you both and may Azura and the Divines keep you safe.' Hadrian explained.

Fendrel and Althalos nodded their heads to the whole guild and then set off, Fendrel riding his steed at full speed with Althalos following right besides the Nord, his Boots of Blinding Speed on full display and use. To the eyes of the group, it was mere seconds before both the man and elf disappeared over the green hills and out of sight. Viedrelle, Hadrian, and Terrowin made their way back into Deepscorn Hollow. Right away, the lair felt empty without the presence of the Eternal Champion and the Nerevarine.

There was nothing to do but wait and pray for the Nord and Dunmer's safe return. That was all anyone could do for the next couple days. As the hours of both days passed, patience was the aura that filled Deepscorn Hollow as the rest of the guild would take many a long hour sitting and waiting. The occasional book cracked open and read or training but it all boiled down to waiting for Fendrel and Althalos, even heading outside to wait every now and then. For the two days and two nights, Viedrelle hunted any deer he could find for food, borrowing Auriel's Bow to do so. The bow felt familiar in his hands as it did so with Fendrel and Althalos, having wielded the sacred artifact before.

The day the Eternal Champion and Nerevarine came back was a cool day, the clouds covered the sun and the wind blew something chilling. The clouds told not of rain but did hold a gloom to them, a gray blanket cast over the land. It came suddenly, the trap door was heard creeking open and footsteps were heard outside the walls of Deepscorn Bastion. Instinctively, Viedrelle, Hadrian, and Terrowin drew their weapons and investigated the noise. Before Fendrel and Althalos could even make it do the Deepscorn Bastion door, it flew open and the rest of the Guild of Tamriel came out with their weapons drawn. However, upon seeing the familiar Nord and Dunmer's face, the rest of the guild sheathed their weapons and instantly felt relief upon seeing the Eternal Champion and Nerevarine back in one piece.

The guild sat down at their usual table, Viedrelle, Hadrian, and Terrowin eager to hear what had happened during the long two days the Nord and Dunmer were gone to spread the word. Fendrel started.

'Me and Althalos stopped in Leyawiin first, we went to opposite ends in the city and put up flyers on the doors of any business we could find as well as next to all the gates in the city. We agreed to stay discreet not only in Leyawiin but in the next places we went to as well, we then went our seperate ways after that. I then rode to Bravil and did much of the same though there were a couple of Imperial guards who looked at me with questionable glances. I made sure to explain that I was doing nothing suspicious. After that, it started to get dark out—I rode as quickly as I could to Skingrad. By the time I reached the city, it was fully night and so I put up whatever flyers I could and stayed at the Two Sisters Lodge. The next morning came and I headed to Kvatch, the city was indeed bustling and everything had looked so different from what you and I would remember, Hadrian. I put up more flyers at some rather unfamiliar inns, I also handed one to the High Priest in the Chapel of Akatosh when I had stopped in there to pray. He was intrigued at our goals and said that he really hoped that we do indeed help and restore Tamriel. Though I must say, it was disheartening to see no window pane dedicated to Talos, I do hope that is something we can help reverse. Once I was out of Kvatch, I made my way to Anvil to put up close to the last few flyers I had before I finally rode to Chorrol where I met up with Althalos. He will speak before I talk of the Imperial City.' explained Fendrel.

'Cheydinhal was quite the distance, even with the Boots of Blinding Speed, it was around mid-afternoon when I had arrived there. I put up whatever papers I could at the gates and at local businesses. Same thing Fendrel was doing. It was night when I had reached Bruma. Nothing much to speak of there, more flyers put up and while I was at it, I decided to look and see what happened to the Great Chapel of Talos. The foundation was still there but a whole new building of what looked like High Elven craftsmanship was what stood instead of a regular Cyrodiilic chapel. All mentions of Talos were gone, the chapel is now dedicated to Auriel and the rest of the seven Divines. Seems the Thalmor got to it much like they did to Cloud Ruler Temple. Also, Hadrian, by chance I came across this but your statue still stands in Bruma.' Althalos said, Hadrian's eyes immediately widened in amazement.

'Really? I thought something like that would have been torn down.' remarked Hadrian.

'One would certainly think so but since you helped drive out the Daedra, even to the Thalmor you did something worth while to keep such a monument up. Anyways, I digress, I did not sleep anywhere in Bruma but instead pushed on to Chorrol. It was morning when I had reached the city and met up with Fendrel to whom I gave whatever flyers I had left since he was nearly out. He hung up some of those and we headed out. He will now talk of our venture to the Imperial City.' explained Althalos.

'The Imperial City did provide a bit of trouble. The Talos Plaza District still stands but it's name was changed to the Septim Plaza District, honoring the entire Septin Dynasty but not Talos the god. We put up some flyers there and then headed to the Elven Gardens District and continued clock-wise around the whole city. By the time we had reached the Arboretum, we were stopped by a couple of Thalmor soldiers. They had asked me and Althalos what were doing, we explained our situation though not everything including our location and everybody else in this guild. They then tried to arrest the both of us but I calmly explained it was wrongful prosecution and that they couldn't arrest us since we were not putting up anything involving Talos worship or anything they'd truly be against. They were simply trying to give us a hard time. The soldiers let us go but not without hurling insults at me for being a Nord and Althalos for being a Dunmer.' Fendrel said.

'They're still N'wahs.' said Althalos through gritted teeth.

'We then continued on our way around before finally finishing at the Waterfront and the Arcane University. We then came down here, no flyers in our hands and our hopes high.' finished Fendrel.

'Thank you for explaining everything, the both of you. Our hearts weigh heavy with nothing but gratitude and hope as well. For now, all we can do is wait here. Let us hope that the word spreads, I am not expecting anything to be at that drop off tomorrow or the next day or the next day but I and I assume the rest of you here are hoping sometime soon.' said Terrowin.

His face was smiling as was everyone else's as they cheered and exclaimed in great excitement. This was but a mere first step but a step nonetheless. Now was a period of aspiration and a seemingly bright future for The Guild of Tamriel.


	13. Chapter 13

Each day had passed by slower than the other, each hour felt like a day and each minute felt like an hour. No one complained though, such a thing was pointless and would serve absolutely nothing. Of course, the guild knew that talk was small in this day and age and that it would take longer than anyone would have wanted for something to come up. Any task, any at all would be welcomed and be done quick and problem free.

Hadrian tasked himself with going out and checking Bogwater and the pile of rubble there for anything, anything at all. Some days it was raining, some days it was foggy, and there were even days when there was nothing; no sun and just the clouds. By the end of the first week of waiting, it was no longer Midyear but now Sun's Height. The sun began to come out more and more, after a particular day of a rather nasty amount of rain—the next day saw the sun in all of its bright glory, the day had grown so hot that the raindrops that remained on the trees, grass, and flora evaporated by the early hours of the morning and the rest of the day remained scolding hot.

At the beginning of the second week and the first week of Sun's Height, the Guild of Tamriel sat and contemplated with each other on how to go about performing such tasks that would be asked of them. Five immensely strong and powerful heroes would seem to be a bit overkill and so the guild decided that when they would get to the location required, they would decide who would go in and who they would be with whilst any other guild members left over would scope out the rest of the area for anything useful.

Going to Bogwater proved to be rather cathartic for Hadrian as it allowed him to gather this thoughts and talk to the mad voice that resided in his head when that voice wasn't allowed to be itself. Occasionally, Viedrelle would go with Hadrian while hunting for food but most of the time, the Imperial was on his own. It was at the end of the second week of stasis, stasis only Anu itself must have been behind. Padomay must have then sent its blessing as something changed, this stand-still state would be no longer.

On this particular day, the sun was bright and radiating; its over-bearing warmth occasionally masked by a white cloud or two. Hadrian, dressed in his Divine Crusader armor, exited Deepscorn Hollow and began a slow, calm walk to Bogwater to see if something, anything was left. The guild was not growing impatient nor worrisome but wondered if anything would come at all. Would any Man, Mer, or Beast take such an ambitious guild seriously? A question certainly those who aren't mortal could answer, no doubt.

The air smelled of sap and a certain aroma, an indescribable aroma that only those who know the trees could recognise. As Hadrian walked, he would often look to both sides of the trail to watch and admire a deer or two hop by or even a wolf. Although Cyrodiil was home to Hadrian, he could not wait to explore the rest of Tamriel, going to places he never did or could have before. He had always wondered about places like Black Marsh or the Summerset Isle. What were they like? What secrets did they hold? Though such places at this moment in time were in the midst of political turmoil, at their core, they were still mysterious and awe-inspiring.

Just as the Hero of Kvatch felt at utter ease with his walk to the abandoned campsite, a certain voice then made certain that this ease for the Imperial wouldn't last.

 _Boo! Ha! Hope I didn't scare ya there, wouldn't want ya to suddenly collapse now._ said Sheogorath. Hadrian sighed deeply. _What is it you need, Sheogorath?_ asked Hadrian. _Oh, nothin' really. So, what's going to make this time any different from the last few times you have been here? There has been nothing and there likely will continue to be nothing. Although what do I know? Ya somehow stopped Jyggalag and broke unbreakable prediction after prediction. Aye, that made me so happy I wanted to choke you and then myself! Hahahaha!_ Sheogorath exclaimed. _I have faith in this guild, everyone in this guild has faith in all of this. Whether there will be something today or not is up to chance and may the Aurbis itself smile upon this guild._ Hadrian said positively.

 _Ack! Spare me the prayers and the fluff spewing from your voice! Makes me want to cut open someone's belly and stuff hot coals in it. Or birds. Either one would work favorably._ Sheogorath may always utter insane, nonsensical ramblings but he was still a Daedric Prince. His occasional hindrance and violent tendencies and mood swings would make any mortal think twice before chalking him up to just being completely silly and a lunatic.

Sheogorath then went away in Hadrian's head and the Imperial simply shook his head a bit whilst he pursed his lips. Having a Mad God in your head would make any normal Man, Elf, or Beast go insane sooner rather than later but Hadrian just had to bare it as he was Sheogorath to an extent but still trying to be his own person again. The Hero of Kvatch then reached the camp, its desolate nature always seemed somehow somber and melancholy to Hadrian. He took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly as he walked up the pile of rubble hoping to see something. The pile of rubble was really a bunch of slabs of stone stacked up. What these slabs belonged to was anyone's guess, though one would assume a structure such as a fort from a time long since past.

Hadrian's heart must have skipped a couple beats and he might as well have been paralyzed because he was stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes were fixated on a piece of parchment sticking out from the slabs. Underneath the Helm of the Crusader, the Imperial's face held a smile so large it hurt his cheeks. The Hero of Kvatch ran up to the pile of rubble, carefully removed the piece of paper and read it. Hadrian made especially sure to read carefully and not misconstrue anything written.

'By the Nine...by the Seventeen...by the...EVERYTHING!' exclaimed Hadrian. No one could hear him but one would think the man had gone completely crazy. He then folded up the paper and ran back as fast as his feet could carry him to Deepscorn Hollow.

The walk to Bogwater took minutes but the run back took mere seconds as Hadrian quickly dived underwater in the Topal Bay and to the hollowed out tree trunk. He then ran all the way to the Deepscorn Bastion area where his yelling could be heard easily by the ears of the rest of the heroes who immediately got up to see what the commotion was. As the rest of the guild stepped outside the Deepscorn Bastion area and were thrown way off guard when they saw Hadrian running faster than Oblivion towards them.

'We got one! We got one!' exclaimed the Imperial. He ran past the rest of the guild and immediately set down the piece of parchment on the table in the center of the room. Fendrel, Viedrelle, Althalos, and Terrowin walked back into the room and gathered around the table, Fendrel picked up the piece of parchment carefully and read it out loud for everyone to hear. '"Guild of Tamriel, if what you proclaim about your ambitions is true then we are in need of your assistance. My name is Korosheya Chrysalis, I am a baroness in the town of Sailen Vulgate in Morrowind and I speak for the people of this town. We have been facing an onslaught of terror from a group of necromancers who have taken up residence in one of our mines. These necromancers have proclaimed themselves the new beginning to Mannimarco's defunct Order of the Black Worm. Guards here in Morrowind are scarce at best and have provided no help as they continue to get slaughtered. Help with this predicament will result in handsome payment. We hope to see you in a few days, more details will be provided then. Thank you and Azura be with you all."'

Fendrel set down the piece of parchment and everyone took a small moment to gather themselves and really take in this moment. Any adventurer in Tamriel would say that their first request is the most exhilarating as it's something new, exciting, and the start to a grand life of helping those in need. This moment was no different, though everyone in the guild had done many, many adventures before, this first request being asked with them as a fully-formed guild of friends was certainly something never to be forgotten.

While everyone gathered their thoughts, Hadrian quickly went to grab a piece of parchment paper and a feather pen, he sat down at a small wooden table away from the main table where everyone was gathered. He got started right away writing something unknown to the rest of the guild but no one had bothered to look as their minds were elsewhere.

'Sailen Vulgate...that's a bit west of Necrom. I remember visiting there during my time looking for the Staff of Chaos.' Fendrel said, his hand stroking his beard in a pondering way.

'I thought Mannimarco had caused enough hardship while he was alive but now it seems there are still those who wish to continue his legacy. Most perplexing.' said Viedrelle, his arms crossed and a large amount of contempt resided in his voice.

'An interesting first task, no doubt. It seems we will have to really plan out the inner workings on what to do once we reach Sailen Vulgate. This "Korosheya" said she'll fill us in on more details. Right now, it's best that we focus on getting there. Fendrel, do you still remember the precise way to get there?' asked Althalos.

'As long as the path hasn't changed much then it should provide no trouble at all.' answered Fendrel.

'I say we're already pretty prepared. What say the rest of you?' Hadrian asked, his eyeballs scanning the others. Everyone nodded whilst looking at each other with faces of confidence and readiness. They were all well equipped with their armor on tight and weapons on their bodies.

'What of the horses? Will they be alright?' asked Viedrelle.

'They will be fine,' Hadrian replied as he walked away from the small table where he was writing 'the note I just wrote is for the Dark Minion to see and it gives instructions for taking care of the horses and making sure everything in here is in safe hands.'

'Alright, I'd say we're ready.' Terrowin said.

'Excellent. To get us all there quickly, I'll use Barilzar's Mazed Band. For any jobs and tasks that are asked of us that come out of Morrowind, I will use the ring to get us there quickly, specifically to Mournhold. However, for the rest of Tamriel—we will have to stick to our horses and our feet,' said Althalos as he took off the Ring of Azura from his ring finger, slipped it into his satchel and put on Barilzar's Mazed Band. 'Everyone take my arm.'

The Nerevarine held out his left arm and everyone grabbed it; Althalos closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Everyone else tensed up as their bodies were whisked away in an instant. Terrowin was now familiar with this feeling but that was not the case for the rest of the guild. After landing, Althalos quickly took off the ring put back on the Ring of Azura. Fendrel was clutching his stomach with one hand while Viedrelle and Hadrian both stood heavily breathing with bowed heads.

'The Mournhold Temple. By Julianos.' said Fendrel as he released his hand from his stomach and took in the large room. It was different from how he had remembered it but it was still grand and breath-taking.

'No need to hand me your mask and glove this time, Terrowin. Those Argonian fetchers can go to The Pits for all I care.' Althalos said with some aggravation to his tone of voice.

'Well, with that said, let's go. Althalos, lead us out., if you will.' said Terrowin.

Althalos got in front of everyone and led them down a small flight of wooden steps to a large pair of doors. Unlike last time, there were people in the Temple Reception Area. What the new name of this room was did not fall upon the group's ears as they walked as casually as they could. Walking past a Dunmer priest who wore an extravagent orange silk robe and a Redguard woman wearing a light blue extravagent dress. The two strangers stared at the Guild of Tamriel with unblinking and questioning eyes but decided not to say anything.

As everyone stpped out from the large ornate doors of the Temple, they got a good look at the city of Mournhold. It was twilight and the sun was barely visible across the horizon, there were very few people out and about. There was nothing but the near silent ambience of voices and crickets; the light and mood set by the lamps on the path down from the stairs of the Temple only added to the great ambience.

Althalos led everyone down the stairs and through the doors into the Royal Palace Courtyard, heading through that area rather quickly and into Plaza Brindisi Dorom. Some guards stood with their torches in hand, illuminating but a few areas of the plaza while the rest was given light by scarce lamps placed about. The building of House Indoril still stood, some windows in the building showing some candle light from praying priests.

'Hold on,' Terrowin said holding out one hand as the others stopped and looked at him 'I know something we can do while we are here. It shouldn't take terribly long at all. Fendrel, Viedrelle. Instead of carrying around borrowed weapons, how about we get you some?' suggested Terrowin, his voice sounding a bit excited.

'Hadn't thought about it,' answered Fendrel. 'how do you suppose we get some fine weaponry here of all places?'

'The museum!' cried Althalos.

'Indeed. The Mournhold Museum of Artifacts. They surely must have some artifacts housed in there, that is if the building and business still resides.' Terrowin said, hopeful.

'Even if the Museum is still around, like Fendrel asked, how do you go about getting them?' Althalos asked. 'The Museum only accepts donations and anyone willing to part with their artifacts for a hefty sum of coin.'

'Though it's a long shot, I can ask to have the artifacts and I send off a nice amount of gold to pay for it all whenever we can head to Skyrim; either by our own accord or if someone has tasked us to be there.' suggested Terrowin.

'I cannot accept, Dragonborn. That money of yours is yours alone, you need not use it to get an artifact for me.' Fendrel said graciously.

'It is quite alright, Fendrel. I have hundreds of thousands of pieces of gold. My family will live on quite fine with some it gone, you need not worry. You have my word, same goes for you as well, Viedrelle.' Terrowin said.

'Then I speak for Fendrel here as well when I say that I am grateful for your generosity, Terrowin." Viedrelle said, bowing his head with a small smile on his face.

Althalos led the group out of Plaza Brindisi Dorom westward and through the two small decorated wooden doors that lead into the Godsreach section. Godsreach from Althalos' recollection looked almost the same but many of the buildings there were smaller, simpler buildings from the grand big buildings that once stood on these grounds; most likely from rebuilding after the Sack of Mounrhold.

'Let us hope this is the same establishment.' said Althalos as he immediately walked to the left around the sidewalk of the building and up a small flight of stairs and around back to the building. The guild stood for a moment outside the structure. There were small pots of flora resting near the leftwards window, the dull grey color contrasted much with the more vibrant secondary teal that was on the building.

Althalos pulled open the two doors and walked inside, he and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief as it was indeed the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts. The inside looked more or less the same, the walls were the same grey and teal while the floor was made up of tiles and small rugs placed about. Around half of the stands on the bottom floor were empty, looking around however, there were some noteworthy artifacts on a few of the stands. The Ring of Phynaster, the Bloodworm Helm, the Spear of Bitter Mercy, the Staff of Hasedoki, the Mace of Slurring, Veloth's Judgement, the Dagger of Symmachus, the Lord's Mail, and even the Ebony Blade were what resided on the bottom floor.

The curator of the museum was a finely dressed Dunmer woman, clad in an exquisite red and yellow dress, standing in front of the smaller stands which items such as rings would be laid upon. She had long brown hair and a face of fair structure. This woman however wasn't Torasa Aram whom Althalos was familiar with when he had frequented the museum many years back. Also with her were some guards posted about, clad in Bonemold armor and of unknown race though they were likely Dunmer or Argonian.

'Greetings and welcome to the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts. My name is Teleea Aram, how may I help you?' asked the Dunmer woman.

'Aram? Are you perhaps Torasa's daughter?' asked Althalos.

'Indeed I am. My mother is no longer with the living but I have taken her old position as curator and owner of this fine museum. My mother had overlooked its re-construction after the whole nasty business concerning the Red Mountain and the Argonians. It seems you knew my mother, who are you al-wait...that sword. On your belt. Is that...Trueflame?'

'Yes.'

'By Azura, you're the Nerevarine!' exclaimed Teleea as she knelt before Althalos.

'Come now, no need for that.' said Althalos with a small smile as he helped Teleea back up on her feet.

'I aplogize. Nobody has seen you in over two hundred years. I remember my mother talking about you and that sword endlessly, not to mention the many donations you made and your legacy here in Morrowind. It is such an honor to meet you. If I may ask, who are the rest of you.' asked Teleea with a raised eyebrow.

'When I say to you their titles, you will know them well. This is Fendrel, the Eternal Champion,' Althalos started, moving his hand from hero to hero. 'Viedrelle, the Hero of Daggerfall. Hadrian, Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, and Divine Crusader. And this is Terrowin, the Last Dragonborn.' explained Althalos.

'Good gods, I do know you all; the Guild of Tamriel I have heard some things about. It is an absolute honor to have you all here and to be in your presences. How may I assist you all?' Teleea said with a wide grin.

'Simply put. We need some artifacts for Fendrel and Viedrelle here, something that can be wholly theirs so they no longer have to use the weapons we lent them. I understand you do not dabble in purchases of artifacts but it would be of immense help if you could do so. I do not have the funds on me at this time but on my word, I will send to you the gold via delivery whenever the next time I will be at my residence in Skyrim.' Terrowin explained.

Teleea covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes darted around here and there, lost in thought. A good few seconds passed before Teleea removed her hand and took in a massive deep breath.

'You have a deal, however, there are some guidelines I wish for you to follow. You may only take three artifacts and I want the payment within the year or less. Normally, three artifacts would run one 90,000 pieces of gold but I'll be generous and drop it to 75,000. Do we have an understanding?' Teleea asked, her tone serious and stern.

'We are forever grateful and we thank you heavily.' said Viedrelle. 'Indeed we are, I will do my best to get to Skyrim as soon as possible and send to you the payment.' Terrowin said.

Fendrel and Viedrelle then split off from the group and began browsing around for what they would like to dawn or weild. Fendrel brought his attention directly over to the Lord's Mail which was to the right of Teleea. The Eternal Champion picked up the cuirass and gazed upon it with a smile on his face. The Lord's Mail looked almost the same as Fendrel, Viedrelle, and Althalos remembered it. A black mail with an inlaid chest complete with abs and such, around the belt area was the face of a lion. Its design was something to behold—crafted by Kynareth and once owned by Morihaus, the bull-headed demi-god who helped Pelinal Whitestrake and St. Alessia against the Ayleids. Even more impressive than its design were its abilities, able to cure poison and resist smaller amounts of magicka, one would find it to be an incredibly useful piece of armor in any battle of any size.

'Hello...old friend.' Fendrel said quietly to himself. He then put the cuirass under his left arm and held onto it tightly and continued searching around. Viedrelle, however, was being careful with his choices. He picked up the Mace of Slurring but then set it back down, knowing well it wouldn't suit him. The Dagger of Symacchus was tempting but Viedrelle also decided against that. For a brief moment, he felt as though none on this floor could suit him and was ready to head to the top floor before one caught his attention. The Ebony Blade. Unlike how Terrowin knew the artifact, it's look this time around was closer to how Fendrel, Viedrelle, and Hadrian knew the blade. A one-handed katana.

'You said the Ebony Blade was no longer in your possession because you had no use for it, right?' asked Althalos, leaning towards Terrowin. The Dragonborn nodded his head. 'Guess someone must have gotten it after it left my possession and donated it here.' replied Terrowin. Viedrelle stepped very carefully towards the blade. The Hero of Daggerfall knew well that the Ebony Blade had a mind of its own and Mephala was a malevolent Daedra who would make the wielder of her weapon do horrendous things.

Viedrelle picked up the Ebony Blade with both hands slowly and closed his eyes, allowing himself to take in the essence of the sword. He unsheathed it and looked at its craftsmanship, its design impeccable and its handle firm and sure. The abilities of the Ebony Blade were the exact same as when Viedrelle once wielded the blade, the power to silence mages and prevent them from using their magic as well as the ability to suck the life out of those the blade hits.

Thankfully for the Breton, there was no voice from the sword invading his head with lies and words of evil. Viedrelle then held onto the blade with one hand and then unhooked Scourge from around his waist and threw it to Althalos who quickly caught it and put back around his belt.

'Thank you again for letting me borrow Scourge, Althalos.' said Viedrelle graciously as he sheathed the weapon and put it around his belt. The Ebony Blade completed Viedrelle's appearance, complimenting his older, red set of Daedric Armor along with his red cape and hood. 'Fendrel, you can have the last artifact. This is all I need.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm positive.'

With that said, Fendrel figured he had searched well enough on the first floor and made his way up the stairs left of where he was standing. Fendrel's eyes darted around as he reached the top of the flight of stairs, looking around for anything that might intrigue him. There was even less on the top floor, only Stendarr's Hammer, King Orgnum's Coffer, Chrysamere, the Robe of the Lich, and Eleidon's Ward. All on different podiums, displayed nicely for any travelers looking to take a peek at them and study them from a distance.

The one artifact that did indeed catch Fendrel's eye was Chrysamere, the Paladin's Blade. Picking it up, the large Nord inspected the claymore. Its blade was that of silver but definitely made of something much stronger. The handle was made of gold while the grip was that of a tough brown leather and the guard of the sword had a long red stone of some sort imbedded in. Chrysamere's design was only surpassed by its age and mysterious history, none remain who know of how it was made but what is sure are the sword's former wielders and its abilities. With the ability to resist fire, restore one's health, and even reflect magic—Fendrel knew this was the one for him. Keeping the Lord's Mail tucked under his left arm, Fendrel grabbed Chrysamere with his right hand and slung it over his shoulder, keeping his grip tight and firm.

Everyone focused their attention to Fendrel as he descended down the stairs with his new weapon. Fendrel put Chrysamere down on the floor as he used his free right hand to take Shadowrend off of his back and he threw it to Hadrian who caught it and sheathed it on his back with the Staff of Sheogorath. 'I have all I need. We should get going, I will take the lead and we will be in Sailen Vulgate in no time.' Fendrel said as he took off his Ebony cuirass and put on the Lord's Mail.

The dark gray color of the Lord's Mail contrasted a bit with the black Ebony plate armor that was everywhere else on the tall Nord's body but it otherwise fit, felt, and looked very nice. He then sheathed the Paladin's Blade on his back and kept the Ebony cuirass in his left arm.

'Good luck to all of you, Boethiah with you all. Don't forget about that payment.' said Teleea as the party started to walk out of the museum.

'Do not worry, I will not. You have my word.' said Terrowin as he followed closely with Viedrelle, Althalos, and Hadrian as all four warriors followed behind Fendrel. Not many men or mer or beasts were out and about so the streets of Mournhold were clear for easy travel. The Eternal Champion led everyone to the left and back to Plaza Brindisi Dorom. The group stepped through the door to the plaza and Fendrel pointed out the gate out of the city straight ahead. Plaza Brindisi Dorom was the southern section so Fendrel figured all that would need to be done is immediately head a bit northeast towards Necrom.

'What are you going to do with that Ebony cuirass you just have in your arm? You don't intend to carry that with you the entire time now, do you?' asked Hadrian. The House Indoril building blocked what little light there was at this time of the day and its great shadow loomed over though not in a threatening manner; the group's shadows couldn't even be seen as they passed under its seemingly watchful gaze. 'Of course not. I think the best course of action would be to just give it away, maybe even right now. Let me see...' Fendrel looked around for any potential candidates, not many of the people around, though the few of them there were, looked as though they would find any use out of a piece of Ebony armor. The Nord's eyes eventually settled on an armored Imperial. The man was as tall as Althalos and wore an Imperial helm and some simple leather armor, a steel broadsword was sheathed at his side as well.

'You there, the Imperial gentleman!' the Imperial immediately turned his head only to find five heavily armored warriors walking towards him. 'What's your name?' asked Fendrel as he stood, towering a bit over the slightly intimidated man. 'Um, Polonius Wulinius.' Fendrel then handed Polonius his plated Ebony cuirass. Before the Imperial could say anything, Fendrel assured the man about the gift. 'I no longer have any need for this cuirass, it's strong and sturdy. Keep it and may it protect you in any battle. No strings attached.' Fendrel said with a smile as he and the rest of the guild started to depart from Polonius. 'Thank you, sir. Blessings of the Divines upon ye.'

Heading through the large doors out of the city, the twilight began to resemble dusk as the last remnants of the sun sunk below the horizon. The outskirts of Morrowind still looked as beautiful as ever even with only the shine of the stars and moons to illuminate it all. The Eternal Champion led everyone around the entirety of Mournhold, it's walls monolithic and wrapped snuggly around the city. Crickets and the sound of scribs could be heard all around, the trees and large mushrooms provided comfort only to those who were familiar with it while many who weren't would find it alien and queer. Althalos found himself at home once again as he took in everything around him, Terrowin had grown accustomed to it considering his time in the province many weeks prior and his time on Solstheim being of help. Viedrelle and Hadrian found themselves in awe, having never been to Morrowind, they did not find themselves offput by the land but struck by it.

Furthering themselves more and more from Mournhold, Fendrel insured everyone stuck together as they traveled down the clear cut path to Sailen Vulgate. Having no map and only having to go off of memory, the tall Nord had to be absolutely sure of himself and where he was leading everyone. Terrowin was the appointed leader of the Guild of Tamriel but Fendrel now had the responsibility of leading everyone to where they needed to be and making sure he didn't get lost. Hadrian did have a map on him but it was of Cyrodiil so its use here, null and void.

'If I am remembering correctly, this path also leads to the village of Amber Forest. Its size much smaller than that of Sailen Vulgate but I'm sure we can stop by there for some food. It should still be nighttime by the time we reach there. Is that good with everyone?' asked Fendrel. Everyone's voices joined in unison, agreeing with the plan.

As the path continued on and on, everyone was talking about something with each other. Bits of Tamrielic lore, oddball adventures and encounters, or where they all could possibly be next if any more requests come in. Fendrel knew Tamriel better than the rest of the group and so it was decided if there was a request coming from a province like Elsweyr or Valenwood, then Fendrel would lead everyone to where they needed to be.

 _All of this talk of adventuring and lore, spare me before I plunge my head into a cow's gut!_ said Sheogorath, his voice irritated but Hadrian caring less about his weird woes. _Spare me your mad ramblings and complaints, Mad God. Must everything be a chore with you?_ asked Hadrian. _Nothing is a chore! I just get bored of all of your talking easily, that's all._ Sheogorath remarked. _Why do I even bother responding to you?_ Hadrian asked himself. _Because then I will annoy you worse than an orange with a mouth. Ugh, dreadful things those are. Hahahaha!_

Sheogorath's voice went away and Hadrian just shook his head a bit and sighed deeply. The night air was warm and everyone in the group could feel it in their bones, Sun's Height was an inferno of a month, the heat was bad enough in Cyrodiil but in Morrowind it was something else entirely. Not helped by the fact that the Red Mountain was not too terribly far away on Vvardenfell, the volcano still spewing out ash and steam, long after the Red Year.

The easternmost side of Morrowind that the party was traveling varied quite a bit from the western side Althalos and Terrowin traveled weeks prior. Accompanied with the giant mushrooms and alien flora, there were very few trees and all that could be seen were giant mountains and rolling hills that had very little plant life. The trail that Amber Forest and Sailen Vulgate were on also was close to the Padomaic Ocean so if one sat and listened closely, the ungentle waves could be heard far in the distance, clashing together.

After around another hour of travel, Fendrel's lips turned into a smile as he could see Amber Forest, the village giving off very little light but enough to be seen by any weary traveler or adventurer. Getting closer, Terrowin took notice that the village was only slightly larger than Rorikstead. Not too many houses and from the looks of it, very few businesses. No walls surrounded the village, seemingly leaving the village vulnerable to attack from anything. Stepping inside, the houses were of a wooden minimalist structure with very little ornamentation though the Dunmer aesthetic was undeniable.

There were a couple guards clad in Bonemold armor walking around with torches, those torches being the very few sources of light in the whole village. Looking around for a few seconds, Hadrian spotted a small inn nestled between a couple houses. A cozy and quaint looking place, the hanging sign outside of the building read: "The Screaming Noose". The sign depicting a noose with a rather mortifying expression in its loop/face.

Fendrel led the group up the small amount of wooden steps and held open the green wooden door into the inn for the group. Once the entire guild was inside, they quickly took note of the interior and atmosphere. A small number of citizens were inside the Screaming Noose, there was one Nord bartender and a single Dunmer bard playing a soft melody on his lute. With no time for introductions, Althalos quickly walked up and took a single emerald out of his small satchel to pay for some food. The bartender inspected the emerald before setting it down and walking to a back room before coming back with a platter of bread, cheese, ash yams, and apples. The group quickly chowed down, paid their farewells to the bartender, and then left the Screaming Noose and Amber Forest relatively quickly.

With their stomachs full, everyone felt quite refreshed and ready for anything. Despite the time of night, not a single warrior was tired; fatigue was low and energy was high. Continuing on the trail to Sailen Vulgate, the path neared closer and closer to the Padomaic Ocean—now at the point where one would only need to walk a few yards to reach the shores. The noise of the ocean contrasted greatly with the calm and rich atmosphere of Morrowind after dark. The outskirts began to change quite a bit, shifting from mushrooms, odd flora, and tall mountains to more abundant trees and farmland. The guild passing by several small farmhouses with their own farms to accompany, crops everywhere and ripe for picking and selling. No doubt one could make a good living despite the racial and systemic problems of Morrowind or even Tamriel as a whole.

Before long, the darkness was cast away by a huge light that came as if from nowhere. Looking closer however, it was a wooden gate with two large torches as a beacon of safety from the dangerous outlands and things that lived in them. A huge sign stood in front of the wooden gates, reading in Dunmeris: "Sailen Vulgate".

'Ha ha! Yes!' exclaimed Fendrel as the group broke out into a small bunch of cheers and smiles. 'Wait, you can read Dunmeris?' asked Althalos. 'Nei. Os en viyad devehr kivri kena ku'elm os duhnad Tamriel. In other words, yes.' Fendrel replied, his tone not at all pompous for knowing another language, something many other Nords would hold at a high esteem

Sailen Vulgate from the looks of it was much larger than that of Amber Forest, Terrowin wagering it was only a bit smaller than Riften. If the town was any bigger, surely it could be a big city with big ambitions and ideas much like Firewatch, Blacklight, and many others. Two Dunmer clad in Indoril armor stood outside of the wooden gates, silver claymores on their backs and their faces poised and observative. As the party stepped closer to the guards, though a bit slower than they had been walking, the guards eyed the guild down intensely but their expressions relaxed.

'They're just warriors, not necromancers. Open the gate.' the guard on the left told to the one on the right. The right-hand guard nodded but before he did so, he stopped his movements

'Wait. That ring you're wearing. Is that the Ring of Moon and Star?!' cried the guard.

'The very same.' said Althalos.

'Then...you're the Nerevarine! You have returned!'

The guard on the right then pointed to the rest of the guild. 'Then the rest of you must be the so-called "Guild of Tamriel" our baroness hired. The Dragonborn, Hero of Daggerfall, Champion of Cyrodiil, and the Eternal Champion. Thank you for your arrival, please come in. Rest somewhere for the night.'

The left guard then resumed opening up the large wooden gates, allowing the heroes to step inside Sailen Vulgate, finally inside of their destination at last.


End file.
